For The Blue Sky
by lunaryu
Summary: After losing his lover and best friend at the same time, Naruto thinks he won't get any miserable than this. However, when his grandpa also dies leaving him all alone in this world, he is suddenly faced by the a terrifying fact. Orochimaru is his father? Moreover, he falls in love with his half brother? What chaos is gonna happen next? SasuNaruHaku Yaoi
1. The Worst Disaster in Your Life

**A/N: **Well, I am just trying to write another story in family-romance genre-still in SasuNaru pairing in romance thing. I love those genre lately, and here it is, Naruto-fic in those genre. Anyway, I make it because I want to and I hope you like this story as much as I do.

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters aren't mine, **but I may include Luna-chan in this story---!

**Warning: **_for now it's rated for foul language, there hasn't shounen ai, but I will definitely make it later..._

**Well then, have fun reading! And don't forget to review!**

* * *

**For The Blue Sky**

**Prologue: **_**The Worst Disaster in Your Life**_

Hai, I am Uzumaki Naruto, a nineteen years old blond boy who is working part time job to keep living. …and now…I feel like jumping from a roof of twenty floors building to kill my self. Want to know why?

**--Several hours before—**

"I am sorry, Naruto, but I want to break up from you."

That's what my girlfriend, Haruno Sakura, the pink haired _bitch_, said suddenly the moment she arrived in front of me after a long time of not seeing each other because she was busy with her exam in her university.

I, who was definitely shocked and didn't get what she meant, could only widen my eyes in stunned look. "What?" Well, yeah, at least I could say something like that…I guessed.

"You heard it just now," the pink bitch said in her sweet smile.

"No, I mean…why?" I asked again, trying to recollect my self control in nagging nerve.

"Well…I didn't say it to you back then Naruto…, but actually, I like _rich_ and _cool _guy," she said while thinking. "And you are nowhere near those criteria," she continued calmly.

I was silent for a moment before I decided to ask. "Then…why did you date me in the first place?"

"Eh…because the guy I like is your friend," the pink shit said in sweet smile again. "There he is," and she pointed behind me.

I looked back and found my _dear-dear best FRIEND_ smiling confidently at me. "Sai?" I couldn't believe my sight.

"Sorry, Naruto, your girl is just way too hot to pass up," the cool handsome tall dark haired boy, Sai, said as he smirked at me coolly in underestimating look.

I dropped my bag (I always brings bag when I am working) and could only look at the pair in front of me in more shocked look.

"Sai is rich, cool, and the most important thing, Naruto, he is _taller_ than me, so he can protect me when something happens," Sakura said. "Oh, almost forgot this…, and I am _cuter _and_ prettier_ than him, so no one will mistake me as a _lesbian_ again if I make out with him in public," she continued again.

Her words were just way too sharp to my liking, as if they had turned into eyes of arrows and did really good job to stab my heart and to break it up into pieces.

"That's why, Naruto," Sai said suddenly. "It's time for you to stop nagging around girls and start to look for a _good guy_ to take care of you," he continued while _laughing_.

Could you believe that? He was laughing for _GOD'S SAKE!!_ Didn't he have at least a _wire_ of vein called _shame_ on his body? Or something called _guilt_?

Then they went off, leaving me all alone in the station while still laughing shamelessly. Not only a girlfriend, but I also lost my _best friend_ at the same time.

**--Present Time—**

Now I just wished that I had never been born into this world. This was way too cruel to me. What was so wrong being _cute_ and _short?_ It was not my fault! I had never asked for this beautiful face!! Well indeed many people mistook me as a girl because of my appearance…but it was beyond my control, GODDAMNED IT!

Not that I want to be choky or something, but I really have nice and soft appearance. And to add that more, I am blond, meaning I am half breed of Japan and America. I even have blue eyes, and some weird whiskers, three on each cheek. And those make me look like a kitten, which is not good because I look extremely cute with those. And I am thin, slender and short as well, no man's outfit –in my age- fits my body, so I often have to wear T-shirt that is _made for girls_.

And then…after my struggle for three years in high school, doing stupid things only to get attention of that pink haired bitch, now it _had to happen _to ME!!

I just couldn't accept this betrayal of my dear best friend, and worse…my own _ex-_lover. And now I could only sit -with blank expression on my face- on the waiting chair in station, completely looking stupid like some shits on the street. Well, at least I thought that way until someone spoke to me. "Naruto?"

For the first time, I ignored the man who called my name, but after the third time he called, I reacted. I looked up at the brown haired man who looked at me in concerned face, and I recognized the scar that attached across his nose. "Iruka-sensei…?" I called the man slowly.

"You're really Naruto!" the man that I called Iruka, shouted in joy while hugging me. "Waaah, long times no see! How are you now!? I really miss you!" he said enthusiastically in really happy face.

Did he just ask me how am I? I could only set my pale horrible face as if the world would end soon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"She did WHAT!?" Iruka shouted while standing and slamming the table in front of him in really red-furious look as I took anticipation by lifting my parfait before it became a _victim _of his anger.

For everyone who doesn't know, this man, Umino Iruka, was my favorite teacher when I was still in high school, but after the graduation, I had to move to another town with my grand father, so it was the first time we meet again after two years. He was really kind and protective teacher, and he took really good care of me when I was still his student, though…he still takes care of me until now because he favors me best.

"I won't repeat it, and stop breaking café's property, sensei," I said, still in pale face, but I was sweat dropping as well while putting the parfait back on the table after making sure that it was safe to do so.

"I can't believe that she broke you up!" Iruka sat down again, still really furious. "How could she do something so terrible like that?!" he still shouted though.

"She said she preferred rich and cool guy, and I was nowhere near it. She said she preferred taller and manlier guy, because she felt everyone considered her a lesbian when she was going out with me," I said while trying to control my temper. I did my best at it though…my voice was trembling and my hands were itching to punch or destroy something until I bent the stain's steel spoon of my parfait in front of me.

"That was really disgusting…! How could she act and talk so shamelessly like that!?" Iruka became angrier than before. "She's sick! A freak! Naruto, you should just leave her and forget her! She doesn't deserve a good guy like you! What is so wrong being cute and more beautiful than women!? You still have _–beep-_ and many more _–beep-beep-_ to satisfy her as a man! She really insulted you!! That BITCH!!" he continued while slamming the table again emotionally.

"Sensei…your language is too vulgar…," I said again, sweat dropping. Then I sighed while eating a spoon of the parfait. "Though…the cruelest part is when she showed me her new boy friend," I continued.

"She BROUGHT her NEW BOYFRIEND when she BROKE you UP!?" Iruka couldn't help raising his voice an octave higher when he heard the fact. He couldn't believe that how far that pink haired bitch could hurt my feeling.

"And worse…, sensei…, who do you think her new boyfriend is?" I asked. Iruka shook his head. "It is Sai," I said, continuing while slamming my head onto the table in really depressed look.

"She is really sadistic girlfriend…! What a pair of demonic people!" Iruka gritted his teeth because of unbearable anger that welled up inside him. "She will be cursed for hurting you so much like this…along with your _fake_-_prick_ best friend, Naruto! I can't believe that fucking Sai betrayed you…that ass hole!" he continued while slamming the table once more.

I really wanted to cry right now, but man would not cry unless three times in his life: when he was born, when his father died, and when he himself were dying, so I would not cry either. I sighed again once more before I looked up again and fixed my expression. "Iruka-sensei…I am fine now," I said while smiling.

"Naruto…," Iruka looked really sympathy.

"Well…I think my life will not turn any worse than this right…?" I said in small smile.

"Hey girl, want to play with us?" One of the men in café suddenly called me while tuning teasingly.

Definitely…not! Veins immediately popped up on my head when I heard that. "You called me…what?" I asked the man while smiling like a _demon_. Then I glared at him, dragged him out of café, and beat the shit out of him for making him pay his sin because he insulted me like that.

I hate being called girl MOST!! And Iruka seemed not really minding it when I made the man almost die. He even encouraged me to do so because he also hated when someone insulted me in _sekuhara_ (sexual-harassment) way. "Just don't kill him," Iruka said while drinking his coffee calmly as I was still beating the shit out of that unknown man.

Though after that…I felt a bit pity to the unknown man because he became a victim of my unreleased anger…ToT Sorry for that, unimportant character….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After separating from Iruka, I went home by train. Well, even if I called it home, I actually came back to a dormitory of a high school in Tokyo. I lived with my grand father who became a head of that dormitory. It was school's inventory, and my grand father, Sarutobi, had worked there for almost fifty years. I could live there because my grand father was working there. If he was not, I didn't have anything called a home.

Though…when I had succeeded on convincing my mind that I would be alright, and my life would not be more miserable than now, there's news that…crushed that little hope into dust….

I came home in dormitory only to find a ruckus and one of the students gave me the shocking news. "Naruto-niichan! Sarutobi-san is…he got a heart attack and now is hospitalized in Tokyo Central Hospital!!"

"Eh…!?" I was really shocked, and without thinking I ran to the hospital.

However, when I got into hospital…my grand father had passed away, leaving me all alone in this cruel world.

I just couldn't believe this…! First that bitch broke me up, and now…instantly I got this disaster. I lost my one and only important family. And to add the disaster into the worst state in my life… another _thing_ happened.

"WHAT!? I must get out from dormitory!?" I shouted in disbelieving look at the principal of the school.

Yeah, that happened three days after my grand father's funeral.

"I am sorry, but the room you have now will be gifted to the new head of dormitory. I will give you times a week to move out, and a bit of help of fund in finding and paying new apartment if you don't mind," he said in really guilty look.

Seeing his face like that…I couldn't protest anymore. He only did his job. It didn't mean he was a heartless bastard who had no pity to another person who just lost his family member. In the end, I accepted the offer.

I had no time to feel sad or anything. I had to manage the remaining money (all of the money I saved in bank had been used in the funeral) to get new apartment and to live a daily life. I should add my part time jobs or I would starve and would not survive in a month.

Damned, could my life be worse than this!?

Between my bloody frustration and desperate feeling…there…suddenly came again another shocking news.

"Your grand father sent me this letter a month ago…and he told me to give it to you if something happened to him," a friend of my grand father, that was the old man called himself, came to me and gave me a letter. "I am sorry for being late to give it to you. I have just come back from Canada, and have just known that he passed away. I am really sorry to hear that," the man said in grief.

I smiled at him softly. "Thank you very much for giving me this letter, and thank you very much that you have taken a good care of my grand father as your friend," I said in solemn but grateful look.

"If you need any help, I will try my best to help you, my boy," the man said in really friendly face. "Sarutobi-san had helped me out a LOT of things in my life, and I thought of paying his kindness by helping you," he said softly.

"Once again, thank you very much," I smiled again and bent my head to him to show my gratitude.

And then…at night…in my room….

I opened the letter, and read it.

_To my dear grandson, Naruto,_

_Well…when you read this letter, it means I have not been in this world anymore, in short, I have dead and now is in heaven._

That stupid _jiji_ (old man)…he still had this strength to make a joke like this…I thought that while sweat dropping shaking my head.

_And now…my dear, I am hell sure that you are in really big trouble because you have no money anymore, A.K.A you used all of your money on my funeral! Bet ten thousands Yen that I am right!_

If you had known about it, why did you die, you-stupid JIJI!? I felt like screaming at him as the veins popped up on my heads when I read tat part.

_You're really a useless stupid child who only knows working with your strength without even thinking, and you often make mess in my life. Damn, I should punish you for skipping many classes in high school!_

Great! Now he was whining in his letter!? Well, sorry if I was stupid and only knew using strength in working! That was not my fault if my brain was programmed that way by Kami-sama! I thought that in disbelief and protested back inside my mind, really pissed off now.

_But then…Naruto, my dear…I am happy…that you're always beside me…until my time ends…._

I raised an eyebrow when I read that line.

_Long time ago…you're really small, a baby angel who was really crybaby and loud…. Well, even if until now you're still loud, but I know most…that you're a child with pure heart…soft kindness that is brighter than anyone else…. You have been always shining my whole life…being my sun whenever I felt gloomy and depressed, and being my strength when I felt weak. Your being always encourage me to work harder and stronger, so I can protect you until you become you are now…. _

_I am sorry…, I am really sorry because I have to die before you…leaving you all alone in this cruel world, Naruto…. I actually really-really hope that I can see and accompany you until you find the one you love most…the one to whom you can depend on…, but ah…Kami-sama doesn't let me…. I am really sorry for that…._

_Baka_…, that stupid jiji…of course he would die before me! He had been old enough to die!

I…when I read those lines…even if I had pledged that I would never cry again after my mother's death, I couldn't help crying as those lines were digested into my brain, screwing it up until I couldn't defend my tears. Drip by drip of tears flowed down from my eyes…making lines onto my cheeks. I covered my mouth to suppress the urged to make any sound. At least…if I really had to cry…I would cry in silence….

_I only want to say it out loud before I die…Naruto…that I…really-REALLY LOVE YOU!_

Sarutobi-jiichan…! He really did great job for making me cry…. What could I do now? What did he want making me cry like this after his death? I really couldn't get what he was thinking…! Didn't he know that I do LOVE-REALLY LOVE HIM MORE THAN HE LOVES ME!?

God…, what should I do…? I had lost…my one and only place that I called a home…. I lost the only place that belonged to me…. Where did I belong to from now on…? Where should I go…?

Then…I found another paper inside the envelope. I took it out and found another letter in my grand father's handwriting. "There's more…?" I asked in wonder. Then I shrugged after drying my tears, and read the remaining letter.

_Well, but I have to apologize once more to you, Naruto. Now pay attention to what will I say._

I raised my eyebrows at that line, and obliged the letter to pay good attention to it.

_Long time ago…I said that you had no father anymore, right? I said he had dead, but it was actually a lie._

What!? I widened my eyes at that. Still not believing it, I rubbed my eyes and read that part once more. There was no change. My father was dead…that was a lie…, so…then…I still had a FATHER!!? I couldn't help widening my eyes in shock at that, and I was sure if someone saw me, he or she would suggest me to stop or my eyes would pop out from their sockets.

I tried to calm down, and then read the following sentence.

_Your father is still alive, even if I really-really-REALLY despise him!! That bastard, even if he's your father, I will not suppress my self to insult him as the worst human being in this world!! He had made my daughter really suffer and I will never-ever forgive him of what he had done!! Leaving my daughter pregnant and then married to another woman, he should be sentenced to die!! I really-REALLY HATE HIM!!_

I sweat dropped when I could imagine how that old man scream and pant after he wrote those lines….

_And his identity…ugh…I actually didn't want you to go to that snake bastard's place, but I have no choice since you've become alone after I die…. Well, you have ever met him actually._

He? I felt shocked more at that.

_That man is a legendary actor. You must know him, since he played in almost of your favorite dramas._

He!? I thought I couldn't be more shocked after this.

_That actor who always becomes a villain character in every drama in television, the legendary actor who has SANNIN as his title, OROCHIMARU-his onstage name, he is your father!_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

There was really long-long silence after I read while trying to digest the information. When finally, after hearing the owls outside my room gave its _uhu-uhu_ sound, I succeeded on comprehending the meaning of that line, I, **"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH!!??"** couldn't help but scream bloody murder at the unbelievable truth.

That was definitely insane…! I was the son of legendary actor…the SANNIN OROCHIMARU!!?

**End of Prologue**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, great, another wicked idea of family-romance-life Naruto-fic. Umm…I love family-romance fic. I promise to give you lost family problems and aww…I just want to make SasuNaru-romance again in this story…. Oh yeah, Orochimaru is Naruto's father…it sounds crazy, but you will know why I make it that way in next chapter. Oh, please be kind and leave some reviews for me…and tell me if you like it or not, interesting or not? OK? Well, I think that will be enough for the prologue. Hope you will like this fic! Jaa, thanks, see you in next chap, and love you more and more!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	2. Your New Family

**A/N: **Yosh, new chapter for this story! It's rather quick, right? Well, no need to hear me babbling here because this story is a bit complicated. Anyway, you can enjoy it now!! Heeeere we go!! Chapter 1, ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, **but I may include Luna-chan here. and she is mine!

**Warning:**_foul language will be the most concerning thing here, still no shounen ai, but i will give you hints!_

_**Don't forget to review!!**_

* * *

**For The Blue Sky**

**Chapter 1: _Your New Family_**

So…here was me…in Konoha, Hokkaido (let's pretend that Konoha is in Hokkaido). Yep, I got on the last flight from Narita, Tokyo, in the same night after I had read the letter and had packed all my belonging from the dormitory, not really thinking first that I would be all alone in unfamiliar area without a map, of course…to find my –cough— _real father_. Oh, and yes, of course…my _brothers_ as well.

Yeah, I had brothers…according to grandfather's letter, though…_jiji_ said that they might refuse me at first, so he had prepared the family registration as well as a proof that I really belonged to the family, and hell, I indeed was listed as that Orochi-guy –cough— I meant…my father's son. I still couldn't believe that though…, that was too…impossible.

I sighed slowly at that. Brothers, eh…? I just couldn't imagine what they would look like. You saw me, I was blond-haired boy, not, _man_, I meant. My father had black hair, and he had that snake kind of face…UGH…. It seemed I resembled my mother far more than my father….

Gaah! Couldn't I stop thinking nonsense!? It was not the time to get confused over myself—or my _gene_. I sighed again and started to walk. It was snowing. Damned, it was really cold—! Why did Hokkaido feel this cold during winter? Urgh…I really wanted to scream.

And Holly SHIT…! I didn't know where exactly my father's house was, for GOD SAKE! I scratched my hair curtly and then tried to think clearly and properly. First…I had to read Sarutobi jiji's letter once more to make sure. After I had read the letter many times, I realized something really stupid. Even if I knew Orochimaru's address, I didn't know how to get there. Oh, that was GREAT!

I sighed again sadly, and then began to look around to find some clues or…something useful to get out from this situation; I meant…I had lost and I didn't know how to reach my destination. It was just way too confusing here. Actually…I thought that Konoha Hokkaido was a busy, crowded place as exactly as Tokyo, so I could ask police or something, but I had just realized it after seeing it all around. Konoha was…really, no, extremely quiet city.

There were no more than three or four people on the street, no car, no motorcycle and God…it looked like hollow street actually. Was it a village or something? No one talked. I just couldn't get used to seeing this _strange_ thing.

Then after debating silently if I had to ask or not, I decided to ask a person that was the closest one from me and was walking quietly while…was that MD he was hearing? It was not my business, but I needed his cooperation if I wanted to find my father's house…before I froze to death in this snowing night!

"Err…excuse me," I greeted the teen…was he? Nope…he looked older than me from behind, and he was extremely taller than me. Ugh…whatever, I greeted the dark haired man whose hair was shaped like a back of a rooster and was wearing a dark blue jacket combined by black thick long cargo. A Rooster head Man in blue outfit? I had almost laughed at that thought.

The man didn't bother to respond to my greeting, and oh, I forgot to tell you that I extremely HATED being ignored! "Are you deaf or something?" I asked the man once more while twitching in annoyed tone as the man at least paid attention to me.

Man…he was beautiful!—that was my first thought when he stared at me with his black-yeah; pitch black coal eyes, as black as night sky. He didn't speak though, and his expression was unreadable and cool…but he had recognized me somehow by noticing that I was there.

The man raised his eyebrows at me, seeming telling me '_what do you want?'_ with that kind of face. Ergh…but it seemed his attitude sucked, not even greeting back…how did his parents raise him?

"Euh…sorry for interrupting, but do you know where I can find Uchiha Residence? I am looking for Orochimaru-san, umm…I mean Uchiha Madara-san," I asked the man again in calmer tone now.

The man was silent at first while staring at me for a moment, and then he started to walk away again, still keeping the silence.

GOD…at least he could tell me if he didn't know!! I was frustrated already! I felt like punching the man now!

"Hey, can you say something first, damn it!" I followed the man while he ignored me completely. I felt like giving him a nice punch if he ignored me once again. "Hey!!" I shouted at him while running fast at him.

However, suddenly the dark haired man stopped. "WHOAAA!" I couldn't stop my running and ended up bumping him on his back—hard. "Ouch-ouch-ouch…, my nose—!" I whined slowly while stroking the pained nose on my face. "Damn it! Why the fuck did you suddenly stop, _teme_!?" I shouted at him really annoyed.

"You are looking for Uchiha Residence, aren't you?" at least—he spoke! And his voice was beautiful low tenor…err, no, I mean, I glared at the man who looked at me in underestimating look. Then he raised his left hand, and I thought he wanted to hit me when I realized that I had become too paranoid. The man only raised his hand to point at something.

"W-what?" I asked, not really understanding it.

"That is the house," the man said. I looked at him in dumbfounded expression, but then I followed his hand only to find a really big gate, an entrance to enter a very large yard. My jaw dropped to the ground and I widened my eyes as big as I could to capture all the view inside the gate. Then I found a very-very big and large house, no, a _palace_ in the middle of the yard.

Sarutobi-jiichan in heaven…I couldn't think I was conscious now. I might die from heart attack and went to your place right away. My father and my brothers lived in a PALACE!!

My knees felt really weak. I was trembling right now, not because of cold, but because of fear. I couldn't imagine my life inside that _palace_. I felt like crying and went home right now…, ah, no way…! I had no home anymore…. That palace was my new home.

Come to your sense, Naruto! You had to bear this! This was for your sake as well!

While I was busy thinking nonsense and fearing something invisible, the man had made his way to enter the gate, not even bothering to care about me. That standoffish bastard—!

"Ah…wait!" I shouted and quickly ran following after him when I realized he walked really casually through the one way road on the yard, straightly to the palace. Damned, couldn't I stop calling that house a palace?!

Then the man opened the door while greeting, "I am home."

EH!? He lived in that house!? I was utterly shocked at that. Then…he might have been one of my brothers!

"Ah, you're home, Sasuke," someone replied the greeting from inside, a voice of beautiful high alto.

A woman? Well…could that be my sister? And she called the man Sasuke. So…my brother's name was Sasuke…. Somehow I felt a bit happy for knowing that.

"Someone is looking for Dad," Sasuke said in flat tone.

"What…? Ahaha, it may be one of his fanatic fans or his new girlfriend," the girl laughed, and then, "Where? I really want to look at her face," she opened the door wide to take good look at me.

Silence….

I found a really pretty woman with long smooth black hair, as black as Sasuke, but it was straight long. Then her expression looked like almost fainted.

"_I _can't believe that Dad can be a pedophile…. This kid even hasn't reached twenty, for GOD SAKE!!" she screamed while scratching her hair curtly.

Wha—!? "Wait a minute!" I cut her words. "_Ore_ (I—usually used by boys only in Japan)—? You're a BOY!?" I shouted in disbelief.

"So what if I _am_?" the boy that firstly I thought as a girl replied sharply. _Knife tongue…_, he had that kind of tongue—!

"Who are you actually, kid? Dad's toy?" the boy who looked younger than me asked rudely while smirking.

"Haku, you're being so rude to our guest," Sasuke said, scolding, "Though…you may be right," he continued while trying to suppress his laugh. Haku, the boy beside him laughed very hard at that.

Bastard—!

Veins popped up on my head and twitched, really closely to explode. Calm…calm down…! Calm down or you would lose your new home—! I tried to convince my mind. I coughed for a while before I decided to talk. "No, I am not," I said slowly.

"Well, then…why don't you come in?" Sasuke said suddenly, pulled me to enter the house. I was surprised at first, but then I followed him quietly. Haku was still laughing behind while closing the door again. Then he followed Sasuke and me. On the way, I saw many things in the hall. Geez, this house was really sparkling, filled with crystal and ceramics, paintings, vases and anything that looked extremely expensive and high class.

Sasuke brought me to enter a really wide room after the hall. There were some sofas and really big flat screened television in front of it, and someone was lying lazily on the sofa that was in the middle. "I am home, Itachi," Sasuke greeted the man…or woman? He had very long straight hair, just like Haku, but the name Sasuke said just now was a name for a man, right?

"Huh…? Oh, Sasuke, welcome home," a low baritone voice answered Sasuke, but the man didn't move even a bit even only to look at him.

"Jeez, Itachi, at least see your brother's face when you talk to him!" Haku protested bit loudly while throwing himself on a sofa beside the one Itachi used.

"Shut up, Haku. Your voice is too loud…it hurts my head," the man said in irritated tone. "I have low blood pressure, remember?" he continued.

"Whatever," Haku huffed him in annoyance as well.

"I brought a lost kitten here…," Sasuke said while smirking.

Bastard—! Whom did he call a kitten!? I fumed slowly, but I tried to suppress my anger down while twitching.

"A lost kitten, eh…?" Now the man that Sasuke and Haku called Itachi, seemed a bit interested. He moved slowly and woke up. Sitting, he turned his face at Sasuke and me.

God…this house was filled with beautiful and hot men…! This Itachi-guy was also really beautiful. He looked exactly like Sasuke, but he had those face's lines that made him look older. His hair was really straight, smooth, and long just like Haku. It may reach his waist. I wonder how he took care of his hair. I couldn't help but admire his beauty as well. However, even if he was really beautiful, no one would mistake him as a woman, unlike Haku, because Itachi had the masculinity in his voice and body, and God…he was HOT!

Itachi stared sleepily at Sasuke and me. "Hmm…really pretty kitten," he said slowly. "She may say she is one of Dad's illegitimate children," Itachi yawned and rubbed his eyes slowly.

"Eh…how do you know that?" I asked in surprise. Everyone stopped moving. Then silence once more filled the room.

Uuh…I said something wrong, did I? It must have shocked them too much. I should tell them more nicely. I couldn't do anything except just counted the time until they exploded in bloody murder shocked scream, but….

"I see…," Itachi said and yawned again.

Eh…?

"_Mata_ (again)…? Give me a break," Sasuke sighed weakly while covering his throbbing head.

Eh…!?

"No way…! She has blond hair," Haku objected in bored face.

EEEEH!? I was really surprised at their flat reaction. I looked at them as if they were aliens from other planet. "Why don't you scream bloody murder in shock?" I asked slowly in curious.

"A month before a boy came and confessed that he was Dad's child too," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but he at least had black hair, even if he was proven to be a fake…. Can you do better?" Haku asked in amused voice while Itachi just didn't care.

"And for your information, we have encountered this situation very often," Sasuke added. "Then…what is the proof that you are our Dad's child? Did he come to your place and told you that you're his child?" he continued while staring sharply and deeply into my eyes as if he were trying to find the lies in them.

"No, but…," I didn't continue and just opened my bag and showed him a family registration. Sasuke took the paper from me and read it thoroughly. "Itachi," he called his brother the moment he finished reading. Itachi didn't respond to him. "Itachi, are your ears just merchandises?" Sasuke called him again.

"Jeez, find! I can hear you!" Itachi shouted in irritation. "Damn it, can't everyone leave me alone!? I am tired!"

"What tired…? You just sleep all day long," Haku muttered in boredom. Itachi glared at Haku hard.

"You'd better call Dad," Sasuke said, not bothering to care about Itachi's protest or Haku's comment. He showed the paper to Itachi. "We may get new sister," he said.

"Excuse me, but I AM a BOY!" I shouted eventually, not being able to suppress it anymore. "Stop calling me a girl, a kitten, or an _imouto_ (little sister)!"

"No way…! You're a boy? _Bishounen_ (beautiful boy) then?" Haku laughed at that.

Look at yourself, bastard!! I really wanted to yell at him like that while still twitching painfully. My face was red like a head of volcano for too much suppressing the anger and shame. But I had to calm down! I couldn't ruin everything by committing violence here! I HAD TO CALM DOWN!

While I was trying to end my self debate on whether I should punch the boy or not and convinced my mind that I had to calm or I would ruin everything, "This family registration is real," Itachi suddenly said slowly while narrowing his eyes, eyeing the paper carefully. Sasuke, I and Haku turned to give our attention at him. "You're the son of Uzumaki Tsunade…. She was the third wife of our Dad," he continued.

The third?! I widened my eyes at that.

"Damn that old man…how many children has he made outside actually?" Haku said in bored face. "That villain, perverted snake bastard—! He will definitely go straight to hell when he dies," he fumed in disgusted look.

"Eh…the third…what does it mean?" I asked quietly in pale face, feeling the worst news coming.

"More information for you, we, all of us…have different mother," Itachi said. "I am Itachi, the oldest, a son of Orochimaru's first wife," Itachi introduced himself.

"And I am the second, Sasuke, from his second wife," Sasuke followed. "And that is Haku," he pointed at Haku on the sofa, "from the fourth wife…though Dad said he didn't have child from the third, he may not know or forget about it," Sasuke added while thinking.

Then…another silence….

"Itachi, didn't I ask you to call Dad?" Sasuke asked Itachi in irritated look.

"Why is it always me?" Itachi protested.

"Well, because you're the oldest," Sasuke replied, and he added again before Itachi protested again, "-and Dad only hears you at a time like this."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Sasuke and then he huffed. "Fine!" Itachi stood up and walked to the phone.

"That lazy ass…," Sasuke shook his head.

"But…how come you've been Dad's son…? You really don't look like him," Haku asked while looking at me weirdly and studying me from top to bottom. "Blond hair, blue eyes…, looked at every aspect, you're not Japanese," he continued while staring at my feature curiously.

Damned it! How should I know about that?

"His mother was an American," Sasuke said suddenly. I turned my face at him in surprise.

"You know my mother?" I asked feeling really interested. Well, it's because I barely remembered about her. She died when I was two, and since then…Sarutobi-jiichan took care of me. Well yeah, we're not actual grandfather-grandson, and were not tied by blood. Tsunade, my mother, was Ji-chan's step daughter from his second wife who was from United State.

"Well…kind of," Sasuke said slowly. "I have met her once…but only that," he said.

"Once…?" I didn't understand that.

"Dad never told anyone when he remarried with someone. He is an actor; of course he is just -_makes children as many as he can_-kind of man," Sasuke said in bored face. "In short…he is just having fun with women."

"And we are here not because we want it," Haku said suddenly. "We are his sons that he made because of his _having-fun_ thing. Our mothers were sick of us, and they abandoned us in that bastard's care as revenge to him for making fun of them," he continued in really cold expression.

It seemed…I had thrown myself in really complicated situation. My father was an actor that loved playing with women. My brothers were just half blooded brothers. And it seemed…everything would be definitely difficult for me. My head was spinning for receiving too much unbelievable information.

Suddenly Itachi came back and sat again on the sofa. "I have called Dad. He will come home soon with his private helicopter," he said while yawning again. "_Maa_ (well), we can only wait for now until Dad comes home." Then he turned his face at me. "I don't know if it will turn good or bad but…welcome to our house," he said while smiling.

**_THUMP!_** My heart suddenly beat harder at once. I also didn't know if it would turn bad or good, but…could I believe in that smile?

"You must be tired and cold, mustn't you? Have a seat." Itachi said again. I nodded and sat down on the sofa across Haku. "Do you want a cup of chocolate?" he offered.

"Y-yes…," I said while blushing slightly. He's actually nice….

"Then…make yourself," Itachi said.

Eh…? I Sweat dropped.

"Chiyo-baa is in hospital because of her rheumatic now, so there's no servant available here. The kitchen is behind that door," Itachi pointed at the door behind the sofa. "If you don't mind, I want a cup of mint tea and…ah! Don't forget to bring the snack in the cup board," he continued while smiling sweetly at me.

"Itachi, stop it. He's not your servant," Sasuke said in a huff. Then he looked at me. "But if you don't mind, I want a cup of warm lemon," he continued.

What…? My jaw dropped.

"I want to eat _onigiri_ (rice ball). Make one for me, a big one," Haku said while turning on the TV.

**WHAT KIND OF BROTHERS WERE THEY!?** My mind had screamed in super-furious-angry state. However, I could still bear this humiliation. Fine, I would make the tea and chocolate myself. I would make this palace A.K.A **_HELL_**as my home no matter what happened to me!!

I decided and did as they said. I went to the kitchen slowly.

"What…he is the _servant type_ (meaning he is easily ordered around), isn't he?" Haku said while laughing heartily.

I could hear you, bastard!! Calm down…, calm down…! Even if he was like a devil, he was still my brother. The gap was huge…but I would lessen it bit by bit. I could do it! Fight up, Naruto!!

I convinced and supported myself while clutched my sweater hard, bearing the humiliation, anger, and shame.

"What…father probably makes him a servant just like the last boy before. Not taking him a long time ago is the proof that Dad didn't even remember about _making_ him. The difference between him and us is too far. At least Dad came to us once did he, when we were still in our mother's care?"

I could hear Sasuke's voice from afar. I couldn't hold it anymore. It was too…cruel…! My tears dripped again. Damned! Man didn't cry!! I quickly rubbed my eyes, but the tears just didn't want to stop flowing! Damned! Damned everything! I couldn't help but hide behind the door of the kitchen and cried silently while sitting.

This was…not a place called a home…! This was HELL!! I wanted to go home…Sarutobi-jiichan…! I wanted to go home…where you were there, waiting for me—!!

Then I heard something from outside, a machine-like sound. It was really noisy. I raised and quickly washed my face in dishwasher until the trace of crying was gone. Then I quickly dried my face and ran back to the living room. "W-what is that?" I asked slowly, not wanting to be found out that I had been crying just now.

"Helicopter, Dad has come home," Itachi said.

Dad…? I couldn't help wondering what kind of person my dad was.

Short time later, after the sound of helicopter was subdued; I could hear the hard steps from outside. It sounded rushed and…rough. "Jeez it's too much for a month! Two people confessed as my children! Hah! That is really laughable!!" a man shouted as he opened the door and slammed it shut again.

The man who had long smooth black hair such as Itachi and Haku just came in the living room while shouting angrily. "Who is the bastard who confesses as my child!? Unbelievable! Even if I like playing women, I will not forget how many times I _make_ children!! (Meaning he only has sex _without condom_ with several women that would be his wives, not with all of his girlfriends)," he yelled furiously until he rested his gaze at a blond boy, uh-uh, yeah, that was me, staring at him in pale face. "Na-Naruto…?" he called my name in shocked look.

So…he even didn't remember that he had made me with my mother….

"Then…how many times did you make children?" Itachi asked Orochimaru while smirking, underestimating him completely while Haku looked at him in disgusted look and Sasuke just sighed weakly. It was too much to their liking, damned that snake-bastard!

"Ugh…," Orochimaru looked cornered. "Shut up! Everyone makes mistake!" he said while throwing his face away from his children. Then he looked at me in curious expression. "You're really Naruto-kun…what happened to that _kuso-jiji_ (shitty-oldman)? He said he would never let me take care of you even if he died…he has surrendered now?" Orochimaru asked in '_I win!_' kind of superior face.

"Eh…, Sarutobi-jichan indeed just passed away," I answered slowly and patiently even if I felt like twitching in annoyance seeing his face.

"Ah, I see," Orochimaru said as he nodded and put his suitcase.

"I won't approve a girly boy like that as my brother," Haku suddenly said.

Bastard!! He called me girly!? GIRLY!? And he dared to call me _boy_ even if he's younger! I glared at Haku and would have run and punched him if Orochimaru, uhm— I mean Dad, had not suddenly cut; pay attention at this, readers, he _CUT_ my _fucking_ HAIR!!

Oh. FUCK!! Impossible!! This was a lie!! I couldn't believe what I saw. My hair…my blond hair was cut. He cut my precious hair!!

"Woi; where the hell does that cutter come form?" Sasuke asked suddenly feeling a bit pity to the blond hair. It was actually nice in his eyes.

"And who will clean up those…?" Itachi twitched at the hair that fell to the floor.

"This will do better," Orochimaru smirked while ruffling my now really short hair. It had reached my shoulder before, but now it barely reached my neck, my hair of course, what else? "It's a good thing that _jiji_ is dead now. He would not bitch around me anymore," he continued almost laughing.

What…? WHAT!? Did he just say it's a _GOOD_ thing?! My grandfather's death was a good thing!? I couldn't believe that…! Was this _really _my _real_ father!?

I just…couldn't hold my anger as I gritted my teeth, and without warning, I punched the bastard's face as hard as I could suddenly. "FUCK YOU, OROCHIMARU!!" I screamed very loudly, bursting up all the lava that I had been bearing until now into one burst.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY MY GRANDFATHER'S DEATH AS A GOOD THING!! YOU EVEN DON'T DESEREVE TO BE HIS TABLECLOTH!! GODDAMN IT!! I WILL NEVER APROVE YOU AS MY FATHER, YOU-SICK PREVERTED SNAKE BASTARD!! GO TO HELL!!" I yelled at him as loudly as I could until I felt my voice string would break out.

I threw the family registration at his bruised eyes-bleeding nose-shocked face and quickly grabbed my bag somewhere near the sofa, not even bothering to look at my surrounding as I stormed as fast as I could to get out from that house, so I didn't see the shocked-amazed look on Itachi, Sasuke, and Haku's face.

Damn it!! How dare he—how dare he—!! I just couldn't think properly because I was so angry…so humiliated, I wished I could kill him just now!!

I ran as fast as I could in the snowing night. I didn't know where to go. I had lost my grandfather. Now I had lost my father and my brothers as well. After running for almost fifteen minutes, away-away from that fucking hell house, I stopped running and slowly walking while panting heavily.

Damned…! I lost…my home again—! I covered my face…and sat down on a chair in the middle of a park…or something like that. Che…that hell was nowhere near a place called home…! When I uncovered my face and stared at the sky, I saw dark clouds wrapping around this world. Then…the crystals of snow were falling down slowly, coloring this land in white-silver beauty.

I wondered…if I was the only one dark here…. I hugged my bag closely to my chest. "Damn it…I am cold…!"

I was tired, I was sleepy. My head was spinning. I was completely dizzy. I wondered if I could go to Ji-chan's place by sleeping under the rain of the snows like this. Heh…it really didn't suit me…but I was really tired…if I could just sleep then, might be…, might be….

I almost fell down from the chair when someone caught my hand.

Who…?

However, I couldn't see the person's face as I fell asleep, no, fainted because of the fatigue.

I just wondered…if tomorrow I opened my eyes, I would be in my home, my real home, with ji-chan, not inside that hell, uncaring egoistical brothers…irresponsible bastard-father…. I didn't need them. I hoped…I found my family once again…in the embrace of warm arms which would always wait for me to come home….

**End of Chapter 1**

**Tbc****…**

* * *

**A/N: **Seems this story will be hard to make. Yep, Orochimaru is a bastard father, and oh yeah, I used Uchiha Madara's name as Orochimaru's real name, and change their personalities and ages a bit. Itachi will be 25, Sasuke will be 21, and Haku will be 16, and they are Naruto's half blood brothers, one father, and different mothers. I will dig each of their past bits by bit. Just wait for what will happen to Naruto and his _new_ family… 

Well, if I spill everything out here, you will not be interested to read the rest. So…thanks for reading, see you in next chapter and LOVE you all!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	3. Make Me One of You

**A/N: **Yep, another chapter of this story from Luna-chan for you, guuuys! Well, I have to say sorry for those who have waited for me to update, but like I said in LMMB, I have no time in this two weeks! The tournament and Med Faculty is killing me, I barely can breathe these two weeks. Well, no need to hear me babbling here. Chapter 2 of this story, ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine...**

**Warning: **_foul language and hints of shounen ai, but still in brotherly love way..._

* * *

**For The Blue Sky**

**Chapter 2: _Make Me One of You_**

I was sleeping…wasn't I? I didn't know. It felt so comfortable…and warm. It smell good as well. I might have been dead and now was in heaven. Ji-chan would pick me up, didn't he…? Ji-chan…!

I didn't know that I was crying at that time. It's just so warm and comfortable that I felt like crying. Then…when I opened my eyes…I found the reality…that almost killed me in heart attack.

I was slowly opening my eyes…only to find Sasuke's sleeping face beside me. **_CRACK!!_**

I froze, stoning and cracking on my spot, no, on my bed, wait, on _his_ bed. WHAT THE FUCK!!!

"**GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" **my bloody murder scream echoed through the halls and rooms in that house, no, it must have been Uchiha Residence, while stumbling, hurriedly got away from Sasuke, and ended up falling from the king size bed to the hard cold ceramic floor below.

Well…I might feel a bit guilty to poor squirrels outside the house that might die because their hearings were blown up by my scream just now. And I wished I could kill those freaking Uchiha bastards as well with my screams.

I quickly stood to see Sasuke's reaction, but…the bastard didn't react at all. I saw him in dumbfounded look. He didn't even flinch at my scream!? NO WAY!! I couldn't believe that. Wait…suddenly I felt my vision blurring. "Euh…," I covered my throbbing head while my body was falling.

Damned…it seemed I got fever. Too much outside under the snow, I guessed…, but why the hell was I here!? I should have just frozen outside and went straight to heaven, damned it!

I sighed weakly and sat down again on the bed, trying to think something. "Why was I here…?" I asked to no one in particular. The room was still dark. I supposed it was still after midnight. Blind morning, might be…? Who cared?

"God, I thought there was an earthquake!" suddenly I heard Haku's voice at the door's direction. Then I raised my face as hearing a door being opened, and found him staring at me and Sasuke in shocked look. "Wha—!? What the hell are you doing in Sasuke's room!!?" he screeched like a high school girl in really priceless expression.

"I am the one who should ask that!" I replied sharply while covering my throbbing head, "and stop screaming! You're hurting my head!!" I added in irritation.

"How dare you touch my Sasuke!!" Haku screamed again really angrily.

My Sasuke…? What was that? I couldn't catch that phrase quite well because my head was still throbbing painfully. I didn't understand at all what he was saying.

"Shut up, Haku, you're too loud!!" Sasuke suddenly responded to the ruckus. He woke up slowly while yawning. Then he glared at Haku who looked at him in demanding explanation face. I also stared at him weakly in '_what the hell happened!?_' kind of expression.

"Huh…? Oh, you've woken up," Sasuke said as he looked at my face, and then he raised his right hand to touch my forehead. "You still have the fever, lay down," he said suddenly in caring expression.

Wha—!? I couldn't say a thing and blushed at that. Then I slapped his hand off of my face as my reflecting response. "What the hell are you doing!?" I screamed while blushing madly and looking at him disbelievingly.

"Heh…good if you still can scream like that, it means you will be alright in short time," Sasuke said while smirking at me in underestimating look. That bastard—!! I really wanted to punch his face—hard, as hard as I could, so I could wipe out his smirk from his face.

However, I had no energy for doing that now…. Damned the fever! I felt really dizzy. I was shaking my head to chase out the dizziness when suddenly the raven grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to lie down again on the bed. "What!?" I was shocked at first and I could see Haku freaked out on the doorstep, but then Sasuke took the blanket and covered my body with it.

"Sleep," Sasuke said as an order, and seeing his serious enticing eyes, I felt hypnotized and paralyzed. I couldn't move. It seemed I was captivated by those night sky-colored eyes.

"_Ha-hai_…," I said even without realizing it. Damned! It was because of the fever! I couldn't disobey his gaze at all!!

"Sasuke!!" suddenly Haku shouted in fuming look. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" he screamed again really angrily.

"Shut it up, Haku! You have to go to school tomorrow, why don't you sleep?" Sasuke asked while walking to him. Then he pulled Haku out of his room, leaving me alone so I could take rest. I still could hear Haku protesting, but I couldn't hear the details. It seemed Haku was really angry over something I didn't even know.

God…could my life be more shameful than this…? I had punched that snake-bastard's face, and now I was sleeping inside his house because of fever…! I had no face to face Ji-chan's anymore now. Why couldn't I be one of them…? Even though I had decided not to approve that Orochi-guy as my father…he was still my father no matter what.

_"Sleep."_

I remembered how Sasuke looked at me when he said that. There were seriousness, and concern somehow…in his voice. Even if he was cold and expressionless, somehow…I thought he tried to be a brother. Did I think to high if I wanted to consider him as my brother even if it was just a half of it…?

My head hurt…I couldn't think properly. I might just take Sasuke's advice. I had to sleep now. I had to save my strength to face them later…. Explanation could wait for sometimes…. For now…I needed…sleep…!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I woke up suddenly. I looked at my hands. I poked my cheek once—hard. Ouch…! It hurt. It meant I was not dreaming. I checked my temperature. It was normal. I guessed I only was too tired because many things happened. Being betrayed by my girlfriend and best friend, I was so shocked at that time, followed by my grandfather's death, I thought I took so much damage that I didn't even realize. No wonder I collapsed.

I sighed weakly at that. Damned, why was I so weak!? I should be stronger than I was now! I couldn't believe that I broke down like this! Someone please scold me and punch me so I could get my sense back!! I couldn't help screaming inside my mind while slamming and kicking my head mentally.

Then when I looked around, the room was still dark. It had not been morning yet. What time was it? How long did I sleep? I couldn't help wondering about that as I heard the door of the room being opened again.

"Oh, you've woken up again," suddenly I could hear someone speaking from the doorstep. I raised my face and saw Sasuke there with the tray of meals and drink on his hands. I kept quiet and looked at the tray curiously. "Oh, this?" the man was aware of my stare and answered. "You haven't eaten anything since last night, haven't you? I brought this for you. You can eat first. The medicine will come later," he said while putting the tray on the table beside the bed.

"I don't need it," I said while looking away from him.

"Don't speak like that," Sasuke said while sighing and then sat down on the bed. "You have to eat or you will not get better," he continued.

I was silent again before I decided to ask. "Why did you bring me here?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows and looked at me in questioning face. "I had punched that snake bastard, and had decided that I will not stay here. I don't approve him as my father, and I-…."

"Hey," Sasuke cut me suddenly. I looked at Sasuke in angry look.

"I don't consider you as my brother," I said sternly.

"Really?" Sasuke asked again in weird look. "I thought you came to our house because you considered us your family," he continued.

"Last night was different. I have changed my opinion about you guys," I said again and once more looked away from his gaze.

"Well, I am sorry about last night. It must be really hard for you," Sasuke said in solemn look.

"What do you understand about? You're not me," I said, still refusing to look at him.

Sasuke sighed at that. "I understand…," he said suddenly. "We…, all of us, Itachi, I, and Haku…acted just like you did when the first time we came here. 'What kind of fuck our father is,' we also thought that way. Then we were raised by him under that circumstance. No wonder we got his miss personality," Sasuke explained. "We felt the same as you when we came here for the first time," he continued. "That's why I understand what you feel now."

I raised my eyebrows at that, and then looked at his face, seeing his eyes in prying gaze, as if I were looking for the truth inside them. "You feel the same?" I asked eventually.

"Yeah," Sasuke smiled. "And actually…I am kind of happy that I have another brother. More…you're blond. It is the first time I get blue eyed blond as my brother," Sasuke smiled nervously while scratching his hair.

I looked at him in shocked look. Jeez…he was totally different from last night. What happened to him? I really wondered about that.

"Anyway, you need to eat first, and then we can talk a lot about you, about us, and about our stupid egoistic bastard father," Sasuke grinned at me. "And I think…you have nowhere to go right now, right? Why don't you try to live in this house with us first?"

I blushed when I looked at him smiling. "Why…?" I asked suddenly.

"What?" Sasuke asked back.

"Why do you treat me so kindly?" I asked again more clearly. I just couldn't understand. We're strangers and had just met, but now he treated me as if I were someone important. I just…didn't get what his purpose was.

"Jeez, you're slow, aren't you?" Sasuke said, insulting me and pissing me off. Well, sorry if I didn't understand! "Of course…it's because we're brothers," Sasuke continued. "If we don't live together, the meaning of family-relationship will blur, won't it?"

I widened my eyes when I heard that. Sasuke smiled at me. "Hey, what is your name earlier? Because of the ruckus, I haven't heard it quite right," Sasuke asked again suddenly.

I stared at him for awhile before I took a cup of hot chocolate on the tray on the table. "Naruto," I said after gulping a ship of the liquid. "Uzumaki Naruto," I continued.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke introduced himself back. "How old are you?" he asked again then.

"This year I turn nineteen," I said while shipping some of the liquid again. It was warm and delicious. It somehow warmed and made my feeling relieve.

"Hmm…I am twenty one this year," Sasuke said again in small smile. "Well, we might have not known each other well yet, but…we can start it from now, can't we?" Sasuke said. "We're brothers by blood, after all."

When I saw his soft expression as he said those words, suddenly I felt that I saw my grandfather's face on him. This man, Sasuke, had accepted me. He brought me back to this house because he had waited for me, just like Ji-chan that always waited for me to come home after working, Sasuke also waited for me to accept him as my brother.

He had accepted me first. He wanted me to stay here as his brother. Well, I thought it would not be so bad to try, anyway…. Wait. I just realized something.

"Hey, I had punched Orochimaru," I said suddenly. "Do you think he will give his permission for me to stay here?" I asked while frowning. I thought he would definitely chase me out though, I didn't see him anywhere right now.

Well, it was blind morning, everyone might still sleep. I wondered even more at the fact that Sasuke was up around that time. However then, I shrugged because it was too complicated.

"Ah, that…pft…," Sasuke laughed slowly at that. "That was the most hilarious part I have ever seen in my life," Sasuke said still chuckling. "It's the first time I have seen such rare view. I can't believe you have guts to punch and actor's face. He swore and bitched last night, but he was the one who ordered me to find and bring you back," he continued.

"EH!?" I was utterly shocked at that. Orochimaru was the one who ordered Sasuke to find me? I couldn't just believe that, could I!?

"Well, he said something about stupid mass media or newspaper that will bitch around him if they find out his son has added again, so he wanted to keep you as a secret from outside," Sasuke explained.

"Does it mean I will be confined in this house?" I asked in irritation. They would make me their servant, definitely. I couldn't help thinking that way anyway…. Huh? Wait a sec!

Then suddenly I realized something. I Look at Sasuke curiously again. "I will not become a servant in this house!" I said suddenly, reading his face. Who knew? He might have been one of those bastards that were pro at acting. He might just want to make me stay as servant using his sweet words.

Sasuke sweat dropped at that. "Jeez, you found that out?" he asked suddenly in annoyed look.

As I thought…! He was that kind of bastard!! How shame of me…almost being trapped by his sweet words!! I really felt like punching him now!! I would definitely punch him!! I screamed inside my head while saving my power into my trembling fist.

"Fine then, let's do it this way," Sasuke said suddenly while scratching his hair. His face was a bit red because his hidden intention was found out. "I really can't do house work! Chiyo-baa has been in hospital for almost a week! And we're on the edge of starving and drowning in the mount of garbage. Itachi is just way too lazy to do anything, and Haku is the worst from the three of us! You know…he's that kind of boy that will definitely do the opposite thing of what we're telling him to do! We really need help right now, can you help us with the house work?" the man asked while blushing madly in red crimson.

"Can't you just take an order of temporally servant? There are billion people outside that need job!" I protested, still unable to accept that.

"Well, we had tried that once, but Dad doesn't approve it. Because he is an actor, he doesn't like to open up his private life to stranger," Sasuke said again, looking defeated and cornered. He looked at me who was silent after that in pleading look, desperately.

I looked at him in stunned face at first. I was still silent as I tried to digest the information into my brain. Then…, "Pft…, ahahahaha!!" I broke laughing as soon as I understood.

"Bastard! Don't laugh!" Sasuke said, blushing even redder.

God…somehow…I found that really-really funny. This man…no, my brothers were in the edge of killing their selves because of their incapability, until they had to act kindly to strangers only to help them with housework!! And that was because of their egoistic father…. Wait. Their father was mine as well. Man; that was bloody hilarious! I couldn't stop laughing!!

I still laughed hard for sometimes while the raven scowled in annoyance at me. Somehow…I liked this side of him better than his sweetness. I couldn't stop laughing until I cried. When I was trying hard to stop, I decided to take his offer. "O-OK, then…Sasuke," I said suddenly, still trembling and chuckling. "I will give this family a try…at least until I found jobs and my own house…will you let me stay here to help you with housework?" I asked Sasuke, half crying-half laughing.

Sasuke looked at me in surprise at first, but then he smiled softly again. "_Yoroshiku_ (please lend me your hand) then," he said. I nodded and grinned happily at him.

Yeah, it's the first time I had laughed that hard in this few weeks. I didn't know where this life would guide me, but…there was nothing wrong to try. I might find the most important thing in my life inside this family. Even if I had to start form _servant_-title, it didn't mean I couldn't lessen the gap between us brothers, and –cough—our father. As long as I did my best…I believed there would be always a way. All I had to do was doing my best of everything I was capable of. That way…someday, definitely…we could be the real family…!

And then…someday…they will make me one of them, as a member of their family as well…!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day in the morning…

"Why the hell were you sleeping in my room!?" Sasuke shouted bloody murder at me.

What? I looked at him in dumbfounded look. I didn't understand at all. Did he have split personality or something? He looked totally different from before again! I tried to find answer by looking around, and then I found Itachi walking on the corridor. He looked inside the room and….

"He was drunk last night," Itachi said lazily.

Drunk…what did it mean?

"He is that type of person who will treat all people nicely when he's drunk, and will forget everything after the alcohol wears off," Itachi explained while yawning and then left me in the mess while Sasuke was still yelling at me something like '_useless dobe, stupid blond, dead last_' or something like those. I didn't even recognize his vocabularies. Haku laughed hard until he chocked his milk when he passed Sasuke's room and saw the mess.

Well…I definitely didn't know where this family would bring my life, but…could I still keep my confidence on making them recognize me as the part of their family?

**End of Chapter 2**

**Tbc****…**

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter is a bit of mess…, and somehow, it is short as well. Damn…I still don't have much talent to make a story that can touch my readers' heart. Still, I will do my best to finish this as well, as best as I can of course. That is why; critiques or compliments are always welcomed. Please be kind and drop some reviews. Hope you can enjoy this story as much as I do. Then, I think this is for this chapter. Thanks for reading, see you next chapter and love you all!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	4. Dangerous Brothers

**A/N: **Right...another update for this story. I am not sure if it will be as popular as LMMB, but I have big expectation in this story though. I hope you like this as much as you do, oh, and I am sorry if there are some reviews that haven't been replied. It is because I am still very busy, and I have given my all to update, so please understand it. I love your every review always and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Anyway, you no need to read my babbling. Just go on and ENJOY the new chapter, CHAP.3!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be...**

**Warning: **_foul language as always, shounen ai (yes...at last, mysterious pairing, just take a look and read it! XD)_

* * *

**For The Blue Sky**

**Chapter 3: _Dangerous Brothers_**

Morning in Uchiha Residence had never been quiet. I just knew it after I had lived together with the family for a month.

At the first day after the incident, I faced Orochimaru who set his sour face in front of me, as if he were ready to yell and eat me alive if it was possible, though…I still faced him without fear since it was not my fault in the first place.

He humiliated me first by cutting my hair off and insulting my grandfather. I still had not forgiven him yet about it. Well, even if I too, was wrong because I punched him really hard. Now his face was like a…what would you call it? Zombie? Yeah, that's it.

Orochimaru was extremely pale. Well, Itachi, Sasuke, and Haku were too, but Orochimaru was ten times paler than them. That's why without make up he looked like a walking corpse. I almost laughed at the thought.

"So," Orochimaru began, "what will you say now, my dear?" he asked me in superior look.

I glared at him. "I think you are the one who should say something first," I talked back, making the snake man fume.

"You do realize where your position is now," Orochimaru said again seriously.

"And you do realize who is the one you are facing now," I replied as seriously as him.

Then we stared at each other sharply in a long time before Orochimaru sighed. "Fine then," he said while closing his eyes. "You can stay here, since I don't want the world to know about you," he continued while ruffling his own hair. It was a bit messy because he had just woken up.

Well, even if Orochimaru was definitely not a morning person, we could say he was an evening snake. Why? Because he had just woken up in evening, not in morning, just like hibernating snake.

I WIN!! I almost jumped in joy at his decision, but I succeeded on suppressing it to the lowest level as possible as I could do it. Then I coughed and smiled small, well, just say it as a service to him, since I didn't want to apologize to him about what happened last night. "Thank you, _Otou-sama_ (father-I call him honorably), _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ (please give your guidance)," I said.

Orochimaru raised his eyebrow in surprise, but then, well, it might be my imagination, but I saw a taint pink on his face. No, I didn't believe he was blushing. He was not that kind of person. I believed he was just laughing in smug face, though I didn't really want to know what he was thinking.

So…after that, my life began in this Uchiha Family. Of course I was treated like a servant like I predicted before. What did I expect from this freaking Uchihas anyway? My brothers were all weirdoes. Dad was extremely hard when it involved his career. They had high pride and for all means, they didn't want to touch the cooking utensils or any housework. Fuck.

Well, why don't we try to know this family member one by one?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Damn it, Naruto! Where's the breakfast! I will be late for my flight, you know!?" Orochimaru (46) shouted while opening the door of his room.

Damned him, egoistical father, couldn't he see I was making it right now!? "It will be ready in a minute!" I shouted from the kitchen.

I quickly finished the cooking, and barely test it with my tongue about the taste since everyone had shouted and whined about where breakfast was. Then why didn't they make it themselves!? I yelled inside my mind in twitching eyebrows.

"I didn't like this food," Itachi said while frowning lazily from his chair as he stared at the miso soup in front of him blankly. If I could, I would punch him now, but since my hands were full, it was just my mental note to punch him later if I remembered.

Yeah, this oldest son of Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi (25), was really strange. He was really gorgeous of course, but totally lazy. Saying something like unclear diet, he even didn't want to make tea or juice himself! Fuck.

"I want to sleep again," Itachi said again as he stood up from his chair. Oh yeah, and he slept all the times.

"Sleep again? But you just woke up," I said protesting.

"Who cares? Sleep is good for beauty," Itachi said while walking slowly to the stairs. I could only look at him in stunned look. What the hell was that?

"It tastes horrible," Sasuke said as he ate his meal. He looked at miso in his spoon in disgusted look.

Here there were, weird person number two. Bad mouthed man, as well as girl's hater, Uchiha Sasuke (21). His personality was unpredictable, and I believed he had split personality! He was totally nice when he was under alcohol control for God sake!

"Jeez, it taste bad, but I am hungry, and I will eat anything as long as it is edible," Haku said, whining of course, but he ate quite lots and fast as well.

Well, personally, I thought he, Uchiha Haku (17), was the strangest, the weirdest, and the most unclear fellow in this house. I was still confused if he was a girl or a boy. Look at him. He was a total beauty! Smooth long hair and beautiful feminine face. Use that skirt and he was a girl! I sighed in sweat drop when I looked at him.

"Oi, Haku, you're still in high school aren't you? Doesn't anyone say something about your hair?" I asked wondering.

"Of course they do," Haku said while still busy eating. "Beautiful, they said," he smirked at me in that annoying smirk of his. Did all Uchiha have that kind of smirk? I twitched at the thought.

"Naruto, change my bed cover," Itachi said from upstairs while holding the spray in lazy look.

"Wait a sec, Naruto, call taxi for me! I am almost late!" Orochimaru ordered loudly while fixing his hair.

"Aaah, you should make udon and ramen as well! I want them!" Haku said while still eating.

"Damn it! It doesn't taste good! How come does miso taste like this!? You should think about taste it first before the look!!" Sasuke protested really hard in angry look.

Damned them all! They always ordered me around as if I really were their servant. Naruto do this, Naruto do that! UUUGH!! They're extremely annoying and aaaargh! They really frustrated me!! Even if I came here as their family…in the end they really did treat me as their servant!!

There was no time for me to rest in this month! Everyday I had to cook for everyone, clean this giant house alone (until now I couldn't even count the amount of the rooms!), wash the clothes and the dishes, go shopping (God…, Konoha's main street was extremely long and big!), and everything! I even couldn't mourn my grandfather's death anymore. Everyone seemed making sure that I was not free in any time! They're all a crowd of devils!! And of course, this house, this family was a mess itself!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ooh, God…I am exhausted…!" I said while splashing the water to my face. I had just finished cleaning up the house, and now it was dark out outside. I believed I would die early if I continued living like this. I couldn't even go to part time job anymore.

Shit. Even if I got enough meals and supplies here, I had to do something to save some money as well. I needed many things that were not food, didn't I?

I sighed slowly while staring at my reflection on the mirror. Was I really a son of Dad? I couldn't help wondering. I didn't look like him at all. Blue eyes, blond hair…even if mother was American, how come I don't have any single bit of Uchiha's characteristic?

I tried to smirk on the mirror. I didn't look like Uchiha at all, damned it.

"Naruto, make a cup of milk tea for me," suddenly I heard Itachi's voice as the said man opened the bathroom's door. He looked at me for awhile before, "Stop staring at yourself or you will be a narcissist," he said as he closed the door again in lazy expression.

I sweat dropped at that. How come did he find me in this large house? He bothered to look for me even if it was faster if he made that tea himself. No, my thought was wrong. He was not ordinary lazy person. He would do anything to be a lazy person! Whatever; I sighed again as I got my ass down to the kitchen to make the tea.

On the way to the kitchen, I heard the phone ringing. I went to pick it up first and answered. "Hello, Uchiha Residence here. Oh, _Otou-sama_, what's up? Yeah, ok. Fine, I will tell him. Yeah, good bye," I hung up. Jeez, actor. I shook my head at that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oi, Ita-nii (yep, I call him that way from now on), here's your milk tea," I said weakly while entering Itachi's room and found him reading a magazine lazily on his bed. Great! What a brother! I sighed while putting the cup on his table.

"Thank you, now you may go out. I will sleep," Itachi responded to me without even looking at my face and kept reading the magazine. Bastard!

"Dad just called," I said, trying to ignore his words. "He said he would stay in Tokyo for two or three months because he was busy," I continued.

Itachi looked at me blankly. "Well, so what? Out," he said again. "That bastard father…saying he was busy, huh, as if! He might have found new lover there," Itachi mumbled uncaringly.

"And about Chiyo-baa," I continued again, still ignoring his words. "Dad said he wanted you to bring something to hospital…."

"Man, he had broken up again…two or three months are quite fast…," Itachi still mumbled as he then realized that I was still there, staring at him disbelievingly. "What? Did you say something about bringing something to hospital?" he asked again, seeming only catching a few of my words.

"Massaging equipment," I answered.

"Are you an idiot? With what equipment do you think Chiyo-baa is treated now? There are lots in hospital aren't they?" Itachi protested in disbelief. He set a face as if the world had been crazy.

"Even if you said that…," I sweat dropped. "Eh, hey…does Dad really always change girlfriend like that?" I asked suddenly, being interested for no reason. Well, he was my father. What was wrong for wanting to know about him?

"Yes, always," Itachi answered in serious look. "Jeez, whatever, I will buy the massaging equipment, but tell Sasuke to bring it to hospital. If Chiyo-baa has got out from that place it will be useful for her," Itachi continued while yawning. Then he turned at me again. "Now get out. I want to sleep," he said again and in short time, he had shut his door in front of my nose, chasing me out.

Jeez, what a brother he was…and now massaging equipment and dad's girlfriend were messed up together. Damned…what should I do just now? Oh yeah, told that Sasuke and I could go to sleep.

I sighed again while walking to Sasuke's room. I saw the room was still open and the light was still on. Oh, good, he had not slept yet. I ran to his room and greeted him, "Sasuke, Dad say that-…that…!!?"

I couldn't even finish my words as I was utterly shocked at what I saw inside the room. There were Sasuke who was sleeping peacefully and…Haku, who was kissing him—on his lips—passionately. I widened my eyes as wide as I could. I was really shocked until I couldn't say anything.

Haku released Sasuke's lips and raised his head, looking straightly at me. Fuck. Haku smirked as he walked to me. "Did you see us just now?" the pretty boy asked suddenly in overly sweet smile.

I still widened my eyes and couldn't say anything but nod at the question, still pretty shocked at that.

"Then…forget about it," Haku said, still in his sweet smile. I still couldn't say anything.

However then, being as curious as I was, "Is…is he asleep?" I decided to ask eventually, trying to look for Sasuke's form because Haku was blocking my sight.

Haku suddenly slammed his fist to the door, not too loud, but it was enough to surprise me. "Of course he is, or else I couldn't kiss him," he said, still smiling, but there was a hint of threat on his smile. "You will forget it, won't you?" he asked again. "And you will not tell Sasuke about this," he continued as he got out from Sasuke's room and closed the door.

"What—you're—, him…!?" I didn't even now what I was talking. I was too confused to digest the information.

"You will forget it," Haku said again and his smile was still looking scary and overly sweet. "If not…your life will be in danger starting tomorrow," Haku smirked again at me, and then he walked off while laughing slightly.

I was still standing in front of the door in stunned look. Wait, I was trying to think. Haku was a boy even if he was a total beauty, and Sasuke was a man, even if their mother were different from each other, they still had a half of same blood in their bodies. Well…that meant…A GAY INCEST!!

I covered my mouth in disbelieving look. It was…too shocking. It was impossible, right? RIGHT!?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It was not a dream," Itachi said while gulping a ship of his third cup of milk tea. Yep, I decided to break in his room even if it was extremely dangerous. It was good that he was still up when I broke in and asked what the hell happened to my two other siblings, though the man didn't want to tell me before I made other cups of milk tea for him, that cheap bastard!

"W-what do you mean it was not a dream!? It was impossible, but they-…!" I even had not finished what I said as Itachi punched me. "OUCH!!" I yelped in pain as I stroked my nose. "What the hell are you doing!?" I screamed in annoyed look, confused at what he had done, punching me like that.

"It hurts, right? Then you're not dreaming," Itachi said again, still expressionless.

"At least you can do something else instead of punching me!" I protested, still stroking my pained nose.

Well, I had ever heard from Sasuke that Itachi was a black belt in Karate and Judo. Yeah, it was like a dream if we looked at how lazy he was. He even was lazier that Shikamaru!! Still he claimed that he had low blood pressure and hated doing something that had to be done. Jeez, I didn't understand the way he thinks. Then I also knew he was scary, extremely scary and dangerous if he was disturbed when he was asleep, that's why no one had ever dare to wake him up every morning.

Well, usually I knocked at his door three times and quickly ran away and looked at the situation until he himself opened the door of his room. I had ever almost dead because I didn't know that he could be so dangerous when he was disturbed, and had it not been because Sasuke was around (he was the only one who could match him in his martial arts, even if he was still losing to him) at that time, my corpse would have been buried under the floor or in the back yard by now.

"It isn't impossible," Itachi said while closing his magazine and put his tea back to the table beside him. "Love can grow first before the family love expands," he continued. I looked at him weirdly, not understanding it at all. Itachi sighed. "You see, Haku came here when he was fourteen," Itachi informed.

"Eh…? EEEEH!? So…all of you were not raised together since you're children!?" I asked a bit shocked at that.

"No way! We came here in different times. I came here when I was seven, Sasuke when he was three and Haku…when he was fourteen," Itachi claimed. "That's why we didn't surprise when you came here, aside of there were many fake sons of our dad," he continued. "It's because Dad plays around with women at all times, changing his girlfriend frequently and marries woman differently. We could say he has wives in every city he goes," Itachi looked extremely pissed off at that.

"Dad is really egoistic parent isn't he?" I couldn't help asking that.

"Yeah, he's the worst parent I have ever met," Itachi said really in defeat. "Anyway, because he was like that, usually we're brought by our mothers first, but since they were young and quickly got married again, we became nuisances and were collected in this house, grandfather's house, so Dad could go again freely to play with his women," he continued. "Then…since Haku came here in puberty age, he grows his love towards Sasuke in wrong way. Romantic love grows faster than family love anyway, since Haku is the type of impulsive guy."

"But still…they're brothers aren't they?" I said, still protesting and unable to accept that kind of relationship.

"Well then…what do you think about me?" Itachi suddenly said while pulling me to his bed and pinned me down suddenly.

"Wh-what!?" I was shocked at that as he leaned closer to my face and stared at my eyes with the sexiest gaze I had ever seen on my life. My heart almost jumped out my throat because it beat so fast.

"Have you considered me as your brother, Naruto?" Itachi purred so sexily near my ears, and I couldn't help but shut my eyes at how close he was. Then suddenly he let go off me.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked at him, my heart still pounding so fast and I couldn't breathe properly because of that. Itachi smirked at me in his Uchiha style, that extremely annoying smirk. "You haven't, have you?" he asked obviously, teasing me off.

"P-please don't do that kind of thing again, Ita-nii! You almost stopped my heart!" I protested while blushing so madly when I realized that he only teased me. God…I thought he would attack me. I was so shocked and was scared just now. He was definitely dangerous. He was dangerous in many ways!!

I almost cried at that, but then I could regain my self control and coughed. "Right…so Haku loves Sasuke in that way…," I understood what he meant. He was right; I had not considered both Itachi and Sasuke my brothers as well, so it might be true that Haku also thought that way. Uwah…that's kind of dangerous relationship they had. Haku was also dangerous person, being that impulsive towards his own brother…!

"I think you should be careful as well," Itachi said suddenly as he put his finger under my chin, distracting my train of thought and made me snap, bringing me back to reality. "You're cute, Naruto, and you're not much older than Haku, and not much younger than Sasuke as well. Well, I am out of question because I like the older ones," Itachi said suddenly.

"W-what does it mean?" I asked, feeling suddenly a bad omen of what would he say next.

Itachi smirked again. "Who knows? You might fall in love with one of us, or one of the two might fall in love with you," he said while releasing his finger in mysterious gaze at me.

"Wha—!? I am straight!" I objected in red face, really embarrassed. Damned! I would not fall for those two! I had ever had any girlfriend! Of course I would seek another girlfriend and not boyfriend!! "And there's no way I will fall for my own brother!!" I protested again while sticking my tongue at Itachi childishly, still in embarrassment.

"Well, let see later then," Itachi smirked more widely, and I didn't like that look at all.

I quickly got out from Itachi's room and got back to my room. Well, I couldn't help thinking about my brothers after that. They were really weird. However then I blushed again when I thought what happened in Itachi's room earlier. Damned that Itachi…! He made me feel really weird! He also said something ridiculous that I would fall for one of them…that's really ridiculous.

I was straight, and I would not pick my own brother even if I was gay…right? Somehow…my resolve was not as strong as I thought earlier. The men inside this house were extremely beautiful and gorgeous, who wouldn't want them anyway? Well, I wasn't one of them obviously…right?

That night…I only tried to convince my mind that I was right. Well, but I wouldn't know what would happen tomorrow, so I prayed to God to keep my sanity in check. Who knew? Ita-nii might be right after all…. My brothers were extremely dangerous in many ways…because they could confuse people's mind, no matter it were men or women, with their looks only.

**End of Chapter 3**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N: **Yaaay, at least this chapter is done. Yep…breaking to the shounen ai world…, I have made hints here… Fufufu… Haku with Sasuke, unexpected development isn't it? Unrequited love between brothers…how dangerous, KYAAAAA XDDD!! Then again, Itachi seems knowing something with his attacking service…Kyaaah! I can't wait to make the next!! What will Naruto do anyway? Heheh…you will find out in next chapter! Don't forget to drop reviews!! Well, that's for now, thanks for reading, see you in next chapter and LOVE YOU ALL! XDDD

With Love,

Lunaryu


	5. Forbidden Love?

**A/N: **First I beg your pardon for making you wait to read this chapter. Thanks for your lovely reviews, guys! I am glad that you like this story! Anyway, I update again, and hope you will like this chapter as well!

**Important notes: **A friend informed me that the situation Naruto has in For The Blue Sky resembles a shoujo manga, but she or he doesn't know the tittle of the manga. I also don't know because this story comes purely from inspiration when I think I need to make another new story, but I don't want to be considered as a thief idea or something, so if you find the manga my friend mentioned, please feel free to contact me. Tell me about the title and the author, and also the story line, so I can give proper disclaimer in this story.

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be..**.

**Warning: **_foul language, dangerous brother, implication of HakuSasu and SasuNaru, weird Itachi, and oOC-ness of the characters... (too much warning, don't you think?)_

* * *

**For The Blue Sky**

**Chapter 4: _A Forbidden Love?_**

Another morning in Uchiha Residence, I was making another breakfast for Sasuke and Haku. Itachi was still asleep of course; he didn't do anything except eating and sleeping anyway.

I cleaned the cooking utensils after using it to cook. While washing them, I took a glance at Haku who was still eating, Sasuke also eating across him. Well, I couldn't help thinking about last night's accident. To think that Haku loved Sasuke in such romantic way…even if he was so beautiful and I bet he had those annoying fan girls throw themselves to his feet everyday, why did he grow such love to his own brother actually?

Haku was still seventeen, but he had that kind of tragic love…, no matter how he loved Sasuke, he would never become one with him, right? He was his brother by blood, more, he was a man; no way would Sasuke agree to be with him.

Suddenly, when I was thinking deeply about Haku and Sasuke, the pretty boy glared sharply at me. "You still remember, don't you?" he fumed suddenly in dangerous tone. I gulped slightly in sweat drop.

Sasuke looked at Haku curiously. "Remember what?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, I was just talking to myself," Haku smiled while gulping the soup in the bowl on his hands.

Sasuke looked at Haku for awhile before he set his gaze at me who of course occasionally ignored it and continued drying the dishes on my hands. "Whatever," Sasuke shrugged, giving up. "Oh yeah, Naruto," he called me suddenly. "Where's that lazy ass brother?" he asked.

"Lazy ass…? If you mean Ita-nii, he's still asleep," I answered. Then suddenly Sasuke smirked.

"Good. Well, I'll go to college then," Sasuke finished his breakfast and stood. Then he walked really fast to grab his bag and got out from house.

"Ah, wait a second, the massaging equipment!!" I shouted and ran to the front door and was about to stop the raven, but he had driven away. "Ah, damn it…; why does he always hurry and is so sudden like that?" I whined while closing the front door. "Now what will I do with this massaging equipment?" I sweat dropped while staring dumbly at the things on my hands.

Then I sighed weakly while walking back to the kitchen, and there…waited Haku with his dangerous smirk. Oh, great. Now what would I face?

"I had told you to forget what happened last night, hadn't I?" Haku spoke lowly while narrowing his eyes sharply. "It seems you have no intelligence to understand human's words," he continued while leaning his face so close to mine, well, even if I was a bit taller than him, he didn't bother about that.

"Whatever you say, Haku, and stop leaning, I don't want to kiss you," I said while sighing weakly in cool way. Not that I wanted to be choky or something, but I had encountered this problems many times in the past because of my looks, you know, being cornered by guys. Of course it bothered me, but I could always punch those guys' faces hard after that.

Haku smirked. "You do realize I will not stop teasing you from now on," he said annoyingly.

"Whatever you want, Ita-nii also knows about this, you know," I spoke again slowly.

Haku widened his eyes. "You TOLD Itachi about THIS!?" he shouted in really pissed look.

"I just asked him last night, and he said I was not dreaming, so I suppose he has known about it since long time ago. "And I didn't tell Sasuke anything, so stop bothering me, will you?" I said back, a bit pissed off as well.

"Oh, you're really kind, _aniki_ (elder brother)," Haku said, still looking so pissed off. Then he smirked again when he found something really good to humiliate me. "Well, whatever you say, blond boy, but…are you really Dad's son?" he asked suddenly.

I looked at his eyes sharply. "What do you mean?" I asked seriously.

Haku smirked again more widely. "You don't realize? Between the four of us, Dad's sons, you're the only one that is really different, in looks and in personalities. Even if you're quite cute, you're not elegant, and more…if we take look on Dad's behavior, you're treated really differently from the rest of us," Haku said again, explaining.

I widened my eyes, well, a bit shocked, but I was not as shocked as before, still, I had realized that too for sometimes now. I just ignored that because I had made my resolve to give a try in this family. I bought Sasuke's advice; and for that reason, I tried my best to suit here. Though…it seemed I had many obstacles to conquer to be officially accepted by all the family members.

And I believed this Haku boy was one of those obstacles. Fine then, Haku boy, I would accept your challenge!

"The first difference of how father treats us is when the first he met us. He would hug us and said that he really missed us while smiling with his acting of course, but in the end he wanted to be considered as a good father who loved his sons. However, what he did when he met you, Naruto?" Haku asked in annoying smirk.

"He called my name," I said slowly. "He called my name even if it was the first time I met him. He knew it was me the moment we met even if we had never encountered each other before. And I believe in that moment," I continued while smiling coolly at him.

Haku looked extremely pissed off at my answer. "You just tried to convince yourself! No matter what you say, your looks are extremely different from us all!" Haku shouted.

"Everyone has different mother, of course we will be different to each other. It just the matter of _gene_ that I inherit more my mother's than my father's," I replied calmly trying to suppress the anger inside me. Of course I could handle this. At least I was older than Haku, so I had to face him coolly. He would accept me as well eventually. I believed in that.

Haku was like a boiled squid when I countered him calmly. Then he exploded with his trump card. "No matter how you believe, Dad doesn't recognize you as his son! He only considers you as his SERVANT!! Even if you're really his son…, he must be EXTREMELY ASHAMED for having a CHILD such as YOU!!" Then the pretty boy walked off the kitchen while slamming the door shut.

I was speechless. I had ever heard about it that beautiful people had bad personality, but I had just considered that to be true since now. Damned that Haku, he hit the bull eye of my concern. He's the type of person who could say what he wanted without considering his opponent's feeling, more…he did it with his _knife tongue_. I also recognized the differences, damned it! It's just the way he talk made it hundred times more hurt than what I thought earlier.

I sighed weakly and scratched the back of my neck nervously. "How long should I endure this stupid humiliation?" I didn't want to whine actually, but the longer I was here, the faster I became crazy. This house and this family were the worst things in my life.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

At night, I read a magazine that I borrowed from Itachi. I was still a bit down because of my hard encounter with Haku this morning. If I remembered how Haku treated me…as a nuisance of course, somehow I became really sad and almost cried. More…I still doubted my identity here. What if Haku was right? What if Dad's really ashamed of having me as his child?

Why…because I was half breed? Or because I didn't have Uchiha's characteristic? All Uchihas were selfish egoistical bastards! Why should I be one of those bastards anyway? Damned! The more I thought about it, the more I felt so pissed off!

I crushed the magazine on my hands as the veins popped up on my head. Then I slammed the magazine to the bed. I took my pillow and bit the corner of it really in pissed feeling. I felt like almost exploding now. That little _bishounen_ (pretty boy) bastard!! I should just take a knife and kill him when he was asleep!

"Oi, Naruto!" suddenly a voice came from behind the door and Sasuke came inside my room. I glared daggers at him right away. "Now…what's with your face?" he asked in sweat drop seeing me so angry like that.

"Shut the hell up! What do you want?" I asked him really coldly.

"I need you to fix this button. Sew it back to my clothes," Sasuke said while showing his white clothes.

Well…I had been pissed off already, now I felt like sewing Sasuke's mouth so he could never speak again for the rest of his life. I glared really hard at him. "Do it yourself, rooster head," I said, becoming really bitchy.

I could see the veins popped up on his head when I said that, and in second, he attacked me. "Don't ever say something like that to your brother!" Sasuke shouted while grabbing my wrist and pinned me down to the bed.

"Shut the hell up! What's with these brother things! From the very start you and everyone never considered me as part of this family!! You only treat me as your servant!! There's no use of me living longer here! You're all horrible!! I don't look like the rest of you; my personality is also different and that's not my fault!! You look like each other not because of your own strength!! Neither of you have right to judge me like that!!" I screamed at him really loudly.

I was frustrated and I needed someone to be shouted off. I felt a bit better after I yelled at him, though…I did realize that I was being childish and egoistic. It's not Sasuke's fault actually, but he's the only one available now, so be it.

Sasuke was staring at me for a moment in blank, stunned face. "Are you an idiot?" he asked eventually while folding his eyebrows. Frowning, he released my wrist and stood again, letting me sit down on my bed. I was still glaring at him while stroking my wrist in pissed look after that.

"We look like each other because of our own strength," Sasuke said suddenly. "Everyone has a face like a monkey when they're born to this world. Handsome, pretty, and cute people grow to be as they are now because they try their best to take care of their own body," he explained to me in really sure face.

I stared at him, thunderstruck. What the hell did he say? Handsome, pretty and cute? Did I even ask something like that? I couldn't help wondering about his sanity now.

"Don't you want to ask how to be an Uchiha just like the rest of us?" Sasuke asked suddenly. I raised my eyebrows at that.

"How?" I asked eventually.

"Just become an egoistical bastard and challenge us of course! 'I have an authority as Dad's son as well! All of you just fuck off and don't order me around!!' If you can say it out loud in front of Itachi, me, Haku, and Dad, then you are one of us, the Uchihas," Sasuke said in his annoying Uchiha smirk and then laughed really hard.

I sweat dropped when I saw him like that. "Are you drunk or something?" I asked eventually again.

"Well, yeah, a bit," Sasuke chuckled and suddenly hugged me on my bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked in sweat drop, a bit blushing as well because of his embarrassing motion.

"I am hugging my brother," Sasuke answered lightly. "You know, you're a spring's flower in this house, Naruto," Sasuke said suddenly.

Veins popped up on my head when he said that. "Excuse me? Why the hell do I become a _flower_ in this house? I am not a fucking girl, bastard!" I struggled to release myself from his hug, but Sasuke tightened it.

"Well, you're a spring breeze. This house has become livelier since you're here," Sasuke said while lifting his face. He looked at me in really soft gaze. "Even if now you're still a bud of flower, Naruto…a bud in spring season, all we need now is time. More time…until you can bloom your petal to this family, a big wide petal that will smell nice and warm our hearts…," he smiled softly at me, and then he kissed my forehead.

I blushed madly at that, but I could say or do nothing when I felt the warmth from Sasuke's body, I felt like crying on his chest. Damned…why the hell could he do something like this to me, to my feeling? Why did he always have something on his sleeve to convince me?

That night…was the first time I slept with my brother. It was warm…and comfortable. I didn't know if it was a right choice though…because my heart thumped really fast when I felt his warm body, his warm breath. I felt really sleepy inside his embrace, and eventually, I closed my eyes, letting my consciousness wave, and in the end, I slept, dreaming the world of wonderland where we could live happily together as the real family.

However, that night…I hadn't realized something had woken up inside my heart. Even if I could feel it lightly, I still could not understand what something that was….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why the hell were you sleeping beside me again!?" Sasuke screamed at me the moment he woke up beside me in the morning.

Yeah, of course…there was a mess like that as well…. I sighed weakly at that, though…my heart was still pounding abnormally when I remembered that I had slept with Sasuke. I could not understand what's going on with me, but I felt a death glare from a certain someone in this house when I made breakfast.

Haku was glaring at me. He was extremely pissed off. It seemed he knew that Sasuke had slept with me, and he didn't like that at all. You could say he was jealous…probably.

"He is definitely not Dad's son! He's not our brother!"

Sometimes I could hear him, Haku, screaming like that inside Itachi's room. Actually I didn't want to eavesdrop, but I just accidentally heard him, and was curious of what Itachi would say.

"Damn it, he's pissing me off! Just because he is a blue eyed blonde he takes all Sasuke's interest! He's not our brother!! Definitely!!" Haku screamed again really loudly. "But…if he is not our brother then…Sasuke have just slept with a stranger, and I hate that more," he continued.

I sweat dropped when I heard that. He was really a contradictive person, wasn't he?

"Look, Haku, I think it is better than he sleeps with you," Itachi said suddenly, replying in calm tone.

Haku glared daggers at Itachi. "What the hell do you mean by that!?" Haku shouted angrily at him.

"Don't you think Naruto resembles someone? His personality, I mean…," Itachi said while smirking. Then he quickly added before Haku could protest more. "Besides…isn't it more challenging if you get jealous in loving someone? It becomes hotter and hotter, burning your heart, right?"

Haku just glared at Itachi, and then he threw his face away from him. He walked to the door and I hurriedly escaped before the boy could see me there.

What was that…? I resembled someone? I couldn't help thinking that way when I got back to my work, to clean this giant house of course.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_You're a flower in this house…."_

I blushed whenever I remembered about Sasuke's words that night. Well, even if he did that unconsciously because of alcohol influence, it didn't change the fact that Sasuke said that to me.

Speaking about flowers…why the hell did I have a sudden urge to speak about flowers? Whatever, might be it's because spring had come now. Yep, the snow had melted, but had no spring evidence at all. The road was still dusty and the wind blew really strongly. Ugh…it's really horrible. When I thought this city was boring and annoying because of it, suddenly the flowers bloomed.

When they're blooming, I was utterly shocked. In every place I took glance, the flowers bloomed restlessly, beautifully, and because my sight was wide in this city, I could only look the flowers and leaves that were blooming. It's totally-really nice, beautiful, refreshing, and…I could not just express it with words. It was too beautiful to describe by my limited words. It meant more than what I said.

Then, when I was still busy admiring the art of heaven in this city while drying the clothes in the back yard, a nuisance came up from the corner of the hell. "Are you still virgin?"

Here we go, the weirdest person as ever in this house, Uchiha Haku had his smirk plastered on his face when he asked that question. Jeez, why couldn't he leave me alone to breathe?

"Well, I bet you are," Haku snickered confidently. "No girl will pick you as their boyfriend anyway."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, my dear brother, but I had ever dated a girl before," I replied sourly. "And what's your problem if I am really a virgin?" I asked, annoyed.

"Hmm…you're broken up, weren't you?" Haku didn't bother to answer my question and it pissed me off, especially when he reminded me that I was really broken up by that pink haired bitch.

Then Haku stared at me with those underestimating eyes. "What now?" I asked, not being able to stand his gaze at all.

"Hmm…somehow I should praise you; with that kind of look and virginity you dared to sleep with Sasuke in a same bed," Haku spoke dangerously near my face.

Suddenly I blushed when I remembered about that again. "Wh-what!? It's not like that! He's my brother!" I denied it fiercely, even if my face was totally red because of the embarrassment.

"Huh," Haku just threw his face away from me and walked away, leaving me all alone with the uneasy feeling.

What's with that 'huh' just now? Errrgh, he didn't even now how I feel! That's right, because Sasuke did something like that…lately, and I could never reject his kindness even if he was drunk. I thought what's wrong with sleeping with your own brother? Still, I felt a little uneasy.

Yes, we're both guys and were brother, but normally, brother would not hug his own brother when he was sleeping, right? More…I was 19, and Sasuke was 21. Usually brothers didn't sleep together in those ages. To be honest, I was utterly shocked when I woke up in the morning to have him beside me. I had only ever slept with Sarutobi-jichan when I was little, and when I looked at Sasuke's face so closely like that….

I couldn't help but blush again, remembering Sasuke's feature when he was sleeping while hugging me in his embrace. If I thought about it, my heart started to pound restlessly and I started to think irrationally. Damned it, I was supposed to be straight! Though…now I felt really uneasy because of this strange feeling I had towards Sasuke.

"Shit…he's still my brother! How could I think about him like this!?" I shouted loudly without even realizing it.

"What the hell are you doing, screaming alone like a high school girl…," suddenly I heard Itachi's voice, speaking behind me. I quickly looked back and found him looking at me weirdly.

"Ah, Ita-nii…. Have just woken up?" I asked slowly in nervous smile. Hell yeah I had not forgot about the '_attacking_' demonstration he gave me some nights before.

"Yeah, I have," Itachi answered slowly while yawning slightly. "Oh, and I have just heard from Haku that you have ever had a girlfriend," Itachi smiled knowingly. I cursed Haku under my breath at the mention of the news. Damned him, couldn't he even keep a secret?!

"And what is about that?" I asked back while twitching slightly.

"Never mind, I am just curious," Itachi spoke in small laugh. "I am hungry by the way, have you cooked something?" he continued the conversation in another subject.

"Yeah, I'll take some for you after I finish these things," I showed him the wet clothes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"And…what kind of person your girlfriend was?" Itachi opened up the conversation about that again after I served him some fishes with fruits salad.

I was silent for awhile before I decided to tell him. "She's pretty, with pink hair and lips. She's smart, cheery, and sporty," I said slowly, not wanting to remember her bitchy part.

"Humm…seems she's average girl. Then…why did you break up?" Itachi continued.

I sighed long. Even if I didn't want to remember about her…, "Why the hell do I have to tell you that? I have forgotten about her," I said. Yeah, I had forgotten about her at all.

"It's ok, right? It can deepen our brother-relationship," Itachi said, insisting.

"Whatever, she betrayed me," I said uncaringly. "She brought her new boyfriend in front of me and broke me up," I continued.

"Heeeh, what a rare experience, you're lucky to have that," Itachi said, amazed. "Then…why did she break you up? She's not satisfied with you?"

"It's because of my looks," I said. "I am much prettier and cuter than her. She likes more manly man, so she turned up to my best friend," I explained. "There, satisfied now?"

"Is she your first love?" Itachi asked again.

"No, she is not," I objected immediately while drinking a cup of Oolong tea.

"Hmm…then actually, it will be best for you to be together with your first love instead of her," Itachi replied again.

"Whatever; anyway, Ita-nii…that's about me, so you have no right to decide. More importantly…, I just want to ask you this time. Why the hell do you always sleep at home? Doesn't you work or go to college? Or at least…you're so gorgeous, why don't you just pick a girl and marry her? Or, if you have so much free time, at least help me with the housework!!" I blurted out all of them in one breath. I panted heavily after that.

"Finished?" Itachi asked with indifferent expression. I nodded slowly. "It's because I don't want to," he continued elegantly.

"Ha—! What do you mean by 'you don't want to'!?" I shouted in shocked look.

"I mean what I said," Itachi replied while yawning. "I don't like to do something complicated like that. More importantly…I don't want to do something that has to be done," he continued while smiling sweetly at me.

I was speechless. I really didn't understand his logic at all. Didn't want to do something that has to be done?! What an out of question as a reason!

"Your face tells me that you want to protest 'why the hell do I always order you around if I myself don't want to do anything on my own because of that reason?' right?" Itachi asked in his smirk. "It's ok, say it if you want to, as a pay back, I might tease you to no end after that," he smirked more widely.

Bastard—! Veins had popped up on my head when he said that. "What do you mean by teasing me as a pay back!? Everyone had done that even without me nagging around about their weird personalities!!" I yelled at him angrily, and the said man just laughed at my reaction. Shit…! This man had no difference with the other Uchihas! He's just so…annoying!!

"More importantly again, Naruto…I have a good memory, you know," Itachi said again suddenly. I raised my face and looked at his sure expression. "Up until now you're still insecure about your identity if you're Dad's son or not, right? Doesn't it become easier if there's someone beside father when he was with your mother?" Itachi asked again. "I was 6 when your mother was pregnant of you," he continued in his smirk.

I was dead silent at his statement just now.

"I want to sleep again," Itachi said while turning his back as exactly as I shouted.

"Ita-nii!!" I looked at him in pleading eyes. I wanted to hear it. I wanted to hear the truth of my birth.

Itachi turned his face once again to me before he smirked. "I won't tell you something as interesting as it is easily, my dear little brother," he said in devilish smirk.

"Waaah, don't be an _oni_ (devil) like that!! Tell me, Ita-nii!!" I shouted at him desperately.

"Well, I might tell lies to you," Itachi said as I tried to pry him.

"Eh…?" I couldn't understand that.

"You're confused, aren't you? First of all, if I tell you that you're indeed not Dad's son, what will you do?" Itachi continued asking confusing question, and then he laughed slightly and left me alone, confused in the living room.

He's right…. What would I do if I wasn't Dad's son? I couldn't just live here freely like this. At least…I would not be able to live here if I wasn't a child of this house. I had to leave…and became all alone in this world….

I didn't…want that…!

A small cry inside my heart shouted like that. I didn't want to live all alone in this world. I didn't want to be lonely or to be a loner. I realized about that more than anyone else.

"Uh, no…if I really had been not Dad's son, he would have cased me out from his house, and he would not have bothered sending Sasuke to pick me up in the first place when I ran in the first day…," I mumbled slowly. Yeah, that must be it!

"_Dad just wants a servant!"_

Though…why the hell did Haku's words get into me so much!? I couldn't help crying _literally_ at the thought. No, strengthen your heart, Naruto! Look at the family registration! You're listed as Uchiha Madara's sone there! But, but—! Why the hell was I really worried!?

I sat down on the window sill while thinking hard. Indeed I was not like the others, and Dad didn't say anything about it. He's just an ignorant ass. To whom should I make clarification about this? I didn't know anyone in this family well.

I sighed slowly and didn't realize that someone was standing behind my back. Suddenly someone grabbed my collar from behind and shouted near my ear. "HOI!"

"GYAAAAAH!!" I screamed, really shocked until I fell backwards outside the window.

"Your clothes are blown off! Take them back!" It was Sasuke's face I met. He who spoke, no, yelled at me in his rude manner. Then he left me with his cold expression.

I clutched my chest while panting. Ba-bastard—! Couldn't he be gentler than this—!? I thought my heart would explode! He surprised me!!

Then I just rest down on the grass outside, while looking at the blue sky above me. Fuh…giant house, pretty brothers, and an actor as father…, having no worry, no need to care about shelter, food, and money; I was blessed with everything I need. Though…I might be little bit of lonely, but if I missed the _love_ too much, I would be called…egoist, wouldn't I?

Ahh…since when had I cared abut them so much…?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night…the rain fell really hard.

Damn those Uchihas. Hadn't they learnt to close the window after they finished opening it!? I had to close them one by one every night like this…! Even tonight was raining really heavy—!

_**CRASH!!**_

Suddenly I heard really loud crashing sound from nowhere. "What the hell was that?" I asked, rather surprised by the sound. I looked right and left to find the source of the sound, but then I heard something from Itachi's room.

"Stop it! I will scream if you go further!!"

Eh?

"Fuh…, just scream, and everyone will find out about us. You will be the one who will suffer after wards."

What—? A man's voice? But…it was not Ita-nii's….

"Please stop it! You have married! Think about your family!"

EH!? Wait a second! Ita-nii was with a man alone in his room, and with that dangerous conversation—!

"Let's die together!"

"EEEEH!?" I couldn't help screaming when I heard that. I quickly jumped and ran to Itachi's room and barged in (I even broke his door). "Ita-nii! What happened!?" I shouted when I barged in, but I couldn't find him in his bedroom.

"No, HEEELP!!"

I heard the scream from the door across the bedroom and hurriedly ran to the door. I barged in the door and—…found Itachi yawning in front of a home theater. I cracked on my spot.

Apparently, Itachi heard me as he turned his face at me. "Ah? What are you doing there?" he asked in sleepy look.

"Ah? _AH?!_ That is not something you say when you face a worried person! What the hell is with that sound!? You scare the hell out of me!" I protested in blushing face. I was embarrassed, as well as angry because he made me really worry with that suspicious sound which actually came out from the home theater.

Then when I threw my gaze above…I found a really big book shelf surrounding the room, but they were not books kept on the shelf, they were video tapes. "GAAAAAH!? Are they all video tapes!?" I asked in shocked look. Uwaaah, there were so many of them! I couldn't count them!

"Yeah, they are. What—, impossible, you haven't seen them yet?" Itachi asked in wonder.

"Well, you told me to clean your bedroom only, didn't you? I thought this room is a bathroom," I said while looking at the tapes one by one. There were western movies, Japanese movies, dramas, Kabukis, documenter, whoah! Rakugo (Japanese comedy)!? That was…hilarious.

"Whoah, fantastic collection…have you seen all of them?" I asked eventually.

"Yeah, this is my one and only hobby," Itachi said as he woke up and sat on the sofa. Then he looked carefully at the video on his hand.

"As expected from an actor's son…," I said slowly while still looking at the collection in admiration. Then I realized something after that. "Wait. Don't tell me you always sleep because you see these tapes all night long," I continued.

"How rude, I also wake up when I am hungry to eat, you know!" Itachi protested. I sweat dropped. That was not the main problem, right!? Argh, whatever….

"If you want to watch something, just watch," Itachi said while fixing his robe. Oh yeah, he just wore a robe to sleep. How sexy…! Ergh, what the hell was I thinking!? Scratch that thought! Well, if he wanted me to watch something then…, might be….

Suddenly I blushed when I thought about the film that I wanted to watch.

"Why are you blushing? You want to watch porn?" Itachi asked without expression.

"No! It's not like that, you-pervert!" I shouted in flaming face. Shit, he embarrassed me. I couldn't help blushing even redder at his vulgar words. Itachi still looked at me with curious expression, so I had no room to object except answering him, or he would make fun of me for the rest of my life. "I-I want to watch a movie but…I didn't know the title," I said slowly, still a bit blushing.

"Hmm…what movie?" he asked again, looked interested.

"Uhm…how to say it…? I can't remember it well because I watched it at first time when I was at first grade in middle school. At that time I was just bored and it was just a coincident that I saw a western movie on the television. The thing I remember is there is an ocean, a cruise ship, a round hat is blown off into it, a cute raven haired girl is standing on the deck of the ship, and then she jumps into the sea. Without saying anything…she dies…." I finished my story as I opened my eyes again. Yep, I closed them when I described the movie that I remembered.

Itachi looked surprised when he heard that. "I know that movie," he said suddenly.

"Eh!? _USO_ (you lie)! You really know!?" I asked in disbelief, but I was happy as well.

"Yeah, and I bet one hundred percent that that girl is your fist love," Itachi smirked.

I blushed madly at that. "It-it's not like—!" I couldn't say anything as he grinned because he succeeded in hitting the bull eye.

"Ha-ha, I knew it. Bull eye, I guess. You're so red, Naru-chan," Itachi smiled teasingly, embarrassing me even more.

"W-well, it's because it was the first time in middle school. Yeah, it's a fir-first love, I guess…," I said shyly still blushing.

"Aaah, Naru-chan, _kawaaai_ (so cuuute)," Itachi said while hugging me from behind in lovely mode.

"Stop it, will you?" I said a bit pale.

"Fufufu, and…do you know who it was?" Itachi continued, still hugging me though.

"No, I don't," I said slowly in sad look.

"Did he act in other movies?" He asked again.

"I don't think he act in other movies," I answered, more disappointed.

"I see…. That way your love is burnt even more, right?" Itachi asked in knowing smirk. I blushed because I couldn't say anything to object. He was right after all.

"It felt like when the first time I dropped my marble," I said suddenly giving him an analogy.

"Marble?" Itachi asked, not really catching what I meant.

"Yeah, I had ever had a sky blue marble, though I just picked it up. When I was 5, I dropped it into the river from on top of the bridge. That was the first time I had a marble, and I liked it so much because it was sparkling and shining blue orb like a sky when I put it under the sun. However, it was slipped from my hand. I tried to catch it though, but I couldn't reach it. I could only watch it falling down into the river," I told him about my first experience of losing something important. "Until now…when I remembered about it, I felt my chest hurt so much. It was the same when I watched that movie." I continued.

"Hmm…and you feel in pain too when you remembered about the girl?" Itachi asked.

I blushed again and looked at him in sour look even if I was blushing. "You just want to make fun of me, don't you?" I asked in really annoyed tone. Itachi laughed hard at that.

"God, Naruto, you're so funny. Well, it is a _first love_ after all," Itachi sad while trying to suppress his laughter. "Well, I have that movie you know, and I know who she is," he said suddenly, surprising me. "But, Naru-chan, I have to disappoint you first because the actress you see in that movie is a _he_ not a _she_," Itachi stated.

"Eh…?" I asked him in dumbfounded look.

"And more…he is living here, with us," Itachi continued.

"Eh?" I asked, more dumbfounded than the previous.

"And he's your own brother. SA-SU-KE it is," Itachi smiled knowingly in teasing tone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………. _dead silence._

3…2…1…. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!???" I shouted, no, screamed in utter shock at the news. "_USO DA_ (YOU LIE)!! It must be a lie!! I don't believe you!! You just want to tease me, right!?" I continued screaming while pointing at Itachi in total disbelief. He was sick! It was impossible!!

"If you don't believe me, just prove it with your own eyes," Itachi said in his smile while putting the tape in video deck. Then he played the movie.

Then…I saw that scene again. A blown off round straw hat, a girl on the deck of a cruise ship…no, wait. If I looked at it closely, it was indeed…Sasuke. He looked at me with those night eyes, those enticing eyes that kept thousand mysteries. Then…he jumped to the sea.

_NYUUUT THUMP_

I could hear the snap inside me. That pain feeling that was almost forgotten. It was…

I couldn't help but cover my mouth and widen my eyes when I saw that. The heat kept increasing and I couldn't cover it anymore when it decided to taint my face with cute pink color.

"A 'marble', eh…?" Itachi just smiled when he also watched the scene.

Crap…what should I do—?

"I-I thought he was a girl…, bu-but, he looked so cute in that-that outfit, and-and…there's no place like that in Japan, so I thought…it was a western movie…," I stuttered, damned. I didn't want to stutter!!

"Well, Sasuke was indeed so cute and beautiful when he was younger and the location is in California, indeed, no wonder you mistook him as girl and western movie. The producer of this movie is Sasuke's mother, and he promised her to act in this movie only when he was 12," Itachi explained. "Even if he didn't use dialogue, his acting is really good," Itachi commented him while smiling softly. "What a waste that he didn't become an actor."

I agree with you, Ita-nii. I said that silently, inside my heart.

"Well, so you slept with your first love then?" Itachi said suddenly, shocking me off.

I blushed madly at that. "Wh-what—? NO! We didn't sleep together! He just comforted me! Nothing happens between us!! That's because he was drunk!!" I shouted at him in heated face. God, it was so embarrassing!

"Heeh, then it was a really good experience, don't you think? Your first love is actually your brother and you could always live together with him," Itachi stated in positive way. "Though…it's not clear if you're lucky or not?" he continued in knowing smirk again.

I could only look at his face in confused expression.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

What should I do?

I couldn't help asking that question repeatedly. The girl that I knew as my first love was actually a boy. I had everything in my need now, a giant home, pretty and beautiful brothers, a father that was an actor, a life without any limitation. Moreover, my brother…, my brother was….

The boy (I thought he was a girl) that became my first love….

"Oi, Naruto, wash this for me!" Sasuke said while giving his shirt to me. He was bare chest and I couldn't stop staring at his 'beauty.'

Oh my God…do you want to toy with my feeling? What should I do? What should I do? Am I…am I in love with my own brother—!?

It was a dangerous love…. It was…a forbidden love…!

**End of Chapter 4**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N: **Hahaha…, can't say anything. It is confusing, but it is fun to make it. I wonder what will happen next time? Well, just review me lots and I shall continue just for you guys! Ok, give me your reviews because they are the source of my inspiration! If you don't give review, I will not know what is wrong with this story, right? So please review, k? Well I think that is for now. Please feel free to comment or criticize! See you next, thanks and LOVE YOU!!

Lunaryu


	6. A Dream inside A Dream

**AN: **Hai, minna-saaan! Sorry for making you wait for so long to this chapter! Thanks for your lovely reviews in previous chapter, and—! Oh, special thanks for Hikaru-chan for her information about the manga I talked about earlier! Well, you no need to hear me babbling here! It's Chapter 5, please ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, the situation Naruto facing in his family and the story line are taken from manga "Bara no Tame ni (For the Rose)" by Yoshimura Akemi **_(see, I put the disclaimer rightly now)_

**Warning: **_foul language, oOC-ness characters, confusing story line and shounen ai (SasuNaru)_

**For The Blue Sky**

**Chapter 5: _A Dream inside a Dream_**

I was sleeping, in my bedroom. Yeah, I did. Hn? Something was wrong…, what? I could see my own self sleeping? That's a bit…off. Slowly…I opened my eyes and suddenly I found night colored eyes staring at mine.

……………………………………………_dead silence._

"You're not really sleeping, are you?" the owner of those eyes spoke lowly with sexy low tenor voice of his.

_God…please tell me I am dreaming—, _I thought silently, speechless, while my eyes couldn't help widening and staring restlessly at his.

"It's ok; don't worry, I will not hurt you too much," Sasuke said while leaning his face a bit too closely to mine.

"Eh…err…, Sa-Sasu-ke…?" I could only speak like that. Crap. I didn't mean to sound so…, so flustered and…was I turned on?! Heck, no way!!

"My, you make my name sound so sexy…," Sasuke replied with his husky voice.

"Eh, erm…I think you're too drunk tonight?" I said again, while trying to push the body above me, to make some distance because suddenly I felt so hot for no reason. God, I was being burnt!! "Sa-Sasuke, no…."

"No? What kind of '_no_' are you talking about? '_No escaping_'?" Sasuke took my hand and kissed it lovingly. I blushed really hard at that. I couldn't say anything as he licked my fingers, trailed kisses to my arm, and then he landed his kiss on my sensitive neck.

God…my heart was pounding so fast, too fast! It almost burst out!

_No…, no, it is wrong!_

"Sa-we can't do this, Sasuke! We're brothers!" I shouted while shutting my eyes, struggling from him so I could release my self. I couldn't see more. If I saw it more than this, I would definitely give in! Oh God…, please keep my sanity in check!!

"Brothers…?" Sasuke laughed slowly at that.

"What?" I asked, not really understanding him.

"Are you really—?" Sasuke smiled, no, he _smirked_ at me with his evil look.

"Eh?"

_**WHAM!!**_

"OUCH!!" I shouted painfully as my body hit the floor really hard. "Ow…ouch…! God…what was that!?" I could only shout like that, confused between the pain on my but and my back because I actually fell from my bed when I was…sleeping? It was a dream?!

Oh, shit. Crap. Fuck. I…how could I dream about _that_!? God…I was sick! I was, definitely _SICK_! My brain had melted to be _miso _soup! What the hell was I dreaming!?

Of course a healthy nineteen years old teenager would dream about '_that kind of dream_', but why the hell was it with SASUKE for _GOD SAKE_!!?

"I…, could I be more shameless than right now?" I could only cover my mouth while my face was still deadly red, as read as the bursting tomato. I was really ashamed as well as messy. If I had that kind of dream about Sasuke, and worse, I even said _that_ in it, it meant I was completely conscious about _this feeling_.

"_We can't do this, Sasuke! We're brothers!"_

I stood up slowly from the floor. I said that sentence really clearly. It meant…even if I knew it was impossible from the very beginning, I couldn't stop this feeling. I really…did fall for him….

_No, think about it, Naruto! He's your brother! You have the same father as him! And I am sure as hell that he doesn't go for man! He is not gay!!_

……………………………………………_silence for a while_.

"But wait, Sasuke is a woman hater, he can be gay…, and I am quite cute as guy, he may fall for me as well. Fuh, I can definitely go for a forbidden love as long as we're not brothers, ahahaha…."

…………………………………………_another stiff silence_.

"FUCK!! In reality he IS my brother!! What will I do to the forbidden love!? Even if I were a girl, I could never have him! He's my brother!! And worse, I am a MAN!!" I shouted like that in one breath until I panted heavily. I fell again on my bed, covering my face.

_Someone, please hit me!_—I shouted in my thought as I felt painful on my chest. My heart still pounded so hard and fast. I still could feel his skin against mine in my dream. I could feel his lips on my neck. And those eyes…when I closed my eyes, I couldn't help seeing those night colored eyes staring back at mine.

"Darn it!" I woke up once more. "I can't keep up this feeling too much. I must do something so I can forget it! Right…housework will be perfect! I must make myself busy, so…-"

_I have no time to think about this stupid impossible feeling!!_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yeah, right…everyone said that a couple with burning love would be bored at each other after three years.

"Naruto! Where's the breakfast!? Breakfast!!" Sasuke shouted from the hallway to the kitchen, where I was cooking his, no, their breakfast, I meant. Haku was with him after all.

"Yeah, I am coming!!" I shouted back from the kitchen while holding the stove. Right, it was not the time to fall in love, Naruto! You have to do the housework quickly, so you could be a good housewife!—shit, scratch that! A good nanny, I meant.

I quickly served the breakfast on the table, while Sasuke was staring at me with his curious gaze. "What?" I asked slowly, uncomfortable with his staring.

"Hmm…I must praise you for your incredible strength, I guess," Sasuke said.

"Eh?" I blushed slightly at that.

"Nineteen years old boy with face and body like girl and you're still healthy doing housework, perfect," Sasuke, without interest, said while eating his soup. I paled in sweat drop hearing that, and Haku had hard time to suppress his laughter and tried not to burst out his soup inside mouth until his body trembled violently.

_Ba—this bastard…! –wait, don't be angry. This poisonous tongue of his is the saver of my heart! Right, if he keeps that kind of attitude to me, one hundred years of love will definitely turn off! A forbidden love between men and brothers will not bestow anything! I don't want to be drowned in that muddy pond of love!! Yosh, Naruto…you can do it!!_

"Heh, he-he-he…, fu-fu-fu-fu—," I laughed creepily while clenching my fists in front of my chest.

"He's laughing while crying and being angry," Haku commented while licking his spoon.

"Ooh, that's interesting," Sasuke replied indifferently.

_Fuh…what is this first love? It's nothing compared to my life now. Yeah, because I live in hard life!_

Oh yeah, everyday I finished all the housework perfectly. Now, since I had been tired, I could sleep without disturbance. See, my plan was working out. I didn't have time to think about forbidden love or Sasuke because of the business in my life. Housework _BANZAAAAI!!_

Though…I forgot that this house hated me, and I believed that God also hate me. You knew, because there's always be a trap in any plan.

"Na-ru-to—,"

_Here, he comes_—, I thought in pale face while hiding under my blanket.

"Hey, you haven't slept, right? I know you're still up," Sasuke said while sitting on my bed. "Hey, lately you're acting strange. Did something happen?" he asked softly while touching the blanket slowly opening it.

_Jeez…just count until three and he will definitely fall asleep! It's only a step before he becomes dead drunk!_

I sighed long before I decided to give in and woke up. "What do you want now?" I asked, pretending to be as cold as possible.

"Why are you being so cold to me lately? Do you have problems? Tell me. I may help," Sasuke said with his childish manner. Wait, did he have that kind of manner? Oh yeah, when he was drunk, he had it. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Alright then, I will tell you," I said slowly before taking a deep breath. Then, I glared at him as hard as I could. "It's your habit that sickens me! What's the meaning of you becoming so nice out of this world to everyone when you're drunk!? And after the alcohol wears out, you forget everything as if anything never happened! It's so annoying and sick!" I shouted at him angrily.

………………………………………………………………………_silence._

_And what's with this awkward silence!?_—I thought silently, a bit nervous.

Then…Sasuke smiled. Wait, I didn't like that smile he made. "I knew it," Sasuke stated suddenly. "You're jealous, aren't you? How cute," he continued and I paled right away. "Alright, I will not get nice to anyone but you, what do you think?" he said while reaching his hands, trying to hug me.

"Gyaaaah!! That's not what I mean!!" I shouted while trying to get away from those hands.

"You're my one and only blond-brother! Cute, as cute as girl, I will love you as much as I can!" Sasuke succeeded on hugging me, sticking me inside his warm arms on his chest.

_Waaah, he's dead drunk already!!_—I could only give weak struggle as I felt the warmth. _Damn. Oh GOD…, anyone, please, help meee!!_

"But in return…when you find a nice loving girl for you to love, you have to tell me first," Sasuke added suddenly in low whisper.

"Eh…?" I stopped my struggle when I heard that.

"When you find the true love of your life, family, brother or sister will have no use again for you, that's why…if you want to separate from me, do it slowly, slowly…so it won't hurt too much," Sasuke leaned his face to mine and put his forehead on mine while closing his eyes, "because…I am lonely…."

After he said that, Sasuke lost conscious and slept on my laps, and I was…amazed, speechless, incredibly stunned, and what phrases should I say to express my feeling more now? God…, my heart…my heart wouldn't stop beating so hard and fast. My head was spinning, and my hands moved on its own accord. God…please stop me! Stop my hands!

_NO!! Naruto, stop!! Don't touch him!! How many times do you want to step on the trap!? Strengthen your heart!!_

I shook my head to clear my sense, and then, slowly, I got away from Sasuke. I sighed long and got off from bed. I should move to another room. I didn't want him to storm off after he woke up. He's scary when he woke up anyway.

Damned…my hands were still trembling. I clenched my fists again before I reached the door knob and opened it. I got out from the room and then, I looked at the sleeping Sasuke solemnly for a while before I closed the door shut again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, for now, I guess…I had to seek another love. A RIGHT love, I meant before I got out of control in the wrong way. I might have unsatisfied desire, that's why I had this weird feeling towards Sasuke. It's because he's too beautiful to his own good. And why the hell should he play in that film?

_No, don't think about Sasuke, Naruto! Concentrate on the work! You're still cleaning the stairs! You will fall if your mind plays in other place!_

Well, I should think about part time job or something. I couldn't be inside this house forever, drowned in housework. I had to seek more friends in this city as well. I might find good girl…um…, or guy, to date with. Damned, I never thought that Sai's words would be true. In the end I went for a man as well. Man that suck.

I sighed long when I heard the bells rang.

_Hmm…A guest, in this time?_—I thought weirdly. "Yeah, I'm coming!" I shouted loudly.

"Hmm…should I go to college as well? Nah, I will be damned if I have to face the exam! I haven't re-learnt my high school's lessons since last year—,"

And the doorbell rang even more loudly and more frequently. _Damn that guest, does he/she has no patience!?_—I thought in annoyance as I walked faster to the front door. I opened the door. "Yeah?"

………………………………………………………_silence._

I stared at the small little granny with straight shoulder long white hair. She wore a cute brown cap on her head and…was she sleeping?

"Ah, err…can I help you?" I asked, but the granny didn't say anything and kept standing on her position, stiff, and…it felt really wrong. It's as if…she was not breathing!? "Granny! Hey, are you ok!?" I was panicked when I burst out from door to check on her, but then before I touched her….

"Just kidding! Ohohohoho!" She suddenly opened her eyes and said that. I fell to the floor in sweat drop. "I am just playing dead," she added while laughing creepily.

_Please don't do that in front of other people's house!!_—I thought while crying literally on the floor. "Jeez, God, I thought my heart stopped, what are you doing, granny? Are you lost?" I asked while standing up, still in sweat drop.

The little granny set her gaze on me while looking at me curiously. "Who are you?" she asked suddenly.

"Don't you remember about your own house?" I asked concerned. She might have been forgetful because of her age.

"Weird…I don't recall anything about a little blond girl living in Uchiha's residence, even if I have been working here for almost fifty years. I may become really forgetful then…," she said while motioning to think.

_Working here…?_—I thought for awhile silently before I realized it. "Aaah! Could it be that…you're Chiyo-baa that has been hospitalized because of her rheumatic!?" cried me when I remembered it.

"Yeah, I have been released from there," Chiyo said proudly.

"Eh, you came alone then?" I asked a bit surprised.

"Of course, I succeeded on finishing four months treatment in three months, but… you are—?" Chiyo looked at me curiously.

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. I came three months ago in winter" I said, answering while smiling. "Let me help you bring your bag then, Chiyo-baa," I offered kindly.

"Uzumaki…, ah, you're a boy then…a new servant that has been requited to help me?" she asked while smiling teasingly as she came into the house.

"That's not it! I am the third son of Orochimaru!! We reunited after 19 years!" I corrected in annoyance.

"Well, I know that," she said in her grin.

"Wha—then why did you ask!?" I shouted in sweat drop.

"I am just trying to make sure if you know your position or not," she replied, "because master said you regard yourself as a servant in this house," she added in knowing smirk.

_SHOCKED!!_

"Di-did he really say that?" I asked while trembling, really in shocked look. "Damn, I never regard myself as a servant! This family treats me as one!" I protested. "I actually didn't want to do this! I have no choice! I have to help them or they will definitely be drowned up in the sea of trashes!!"

"Ah, speaking about the family, how about master and the others?" she asked suddenly while walking again to the kitchen without looking at me.

_Jeez, she isn't even listening to me—!_

I cried literally again because the granny ignored my protest while following her. "Dad is in his work; he said he would be in Tokyo for two or three months, Sasuke is in college and Haku is in his school, Ita-nii is sleeping in his room," I explained slowly while sighing long.

"Hmm…nothing changes I guess," Chiyo said while sitting slowly near the table, and then…she stayed in silence.

This was really awkward. "Chiyo-baa?" I called her slowly and she didn't react. "Hey, please don't scare me, are you alright? Chiyo-baa?" I called her more loudly, but she still in silence.

_Jeez, she must have been joking again. I will not get fooled again_—I thought while rolling my eyes.

"Hey, don't pretend to be dead again, granny. It's not funny," I said, but then when she was keeping her silence still with her eyes closed, I couldn't help feeling concerned. "Hey, granny," I called her again, more concerned than I already had. "Chiyo-baa!!"

"Ju—st kidding!" suddenly she said while opening her eyes and then she laughed. "Hyo-hohoho, you're scared aren't you, young man?" she asked while still laughing creepily. "I am playing dead again—!"

I couldn't help sweat dropping while falling to the floor. _This-this creepy little old granny—!_

I thought while clenching my fists again and then I stood up weakly. "I beg you, please don't scare me like that, Chiyo-baa. I thought my heart would explode—!" I said weakly while scratching the back of my neck nervously. "Ah, whatever, you must be bored in hospital. Anyway, do you want some tea, Chiyo-baa? You're tired, aren't you?" I offered again while smiling softly.

Chiyo didn't reply and kept staring at me curiously. "What?" I asked eventually.

"What about you, Naruto-sama?" she asked back.

"'_About me,_' …what?" I asked again, confused.

"Do you want to drink as well?" she asked again.

"Well, of course I do," I sighed slowly.

"Then, I will make it for you," Chiyo said while standing slowly.

"Eh, that's not what I mean," I said, a bit tired about the weird situation I was in. I followed her motion when she began to look around the kitchen, trying to find something. "Chiyo-baa?"

"Hmm…seems many things changed in this kitchen when I was not here," Chiyo commented. "The kettle's place changes, and there's much oil in this wardrobe," she continued.

And then, there's another weird silence before I decide to say something.

"Well, I was about to clean them up later," I said a bit nervously. I couldn't help it. I didn't know anything about the kitchen in this house before, right? And now, since the care taker of the kitchen had come back, I had to say something to defend myself when she was not satisfied with my work.

"Naruto-sama, would you please setting your attitude a bit?" Chiyo asked in unreadable expression. "If you really regard yourself as a servant, I will train you to be one without mercy, but if you regard yourself as Master's son, never touch the housework!" she said it strictly.

I was a bit surprised at that. "Then what will you do if they're drowned up in the mountain of trash when you're not here?" I asked indifferently, beginning to feel irritated. "I am doing the housework not because I like it. It's just because I want to do something for them, no—, Sasuke asked me to help this family, that's why I stay in this house and give it a try even if I want to go away! And now I have felt something else to this family, something like…like _love_ to it, and now I am blamed because I want to help!? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!! What am I now, without clear status!? Am I really that bothering if I am here!? Am I not supposed to be here!?" I burst out angrily until I panted heavily in front of Chiyo. I had been really sick of everything. I didn't want to know anything more. It's enough. I dropped out!

When I looked at Chiyo's face, she set her solemn gaze at me, but I refused to look at her and threw my face away. Damned, I could cry again now, since I had burst out like that in front of her. Still, I wouldn't cry. I had to be strong!

"What's the ruckus here?" someone suddenly opened the kitchen's door and walked in. It was Itachi. "Oh my, Chiyo-baa, you've come out from hospital?" Itachi looked really surprised when he looked at the granny.

"Good day for you, Itachi-sama," Chiyo bent her body a bit when she looked at him.

"Good day for you, Chiyo-baa," Itachi smiled at her kindly. "And, what is it?" Itachi then looked at Naruto. "Why does your face look so sour, Naru-chan?" he asked, wondering.

"Everything is a mess," I replied slowly while scratching my head.

Itachi was silent for awhile, thinking, before he punched his palm in understanding look. "Chiyo-baa, it's not good to see everything in black and white only," Itachi scolded her softly. "You should know that you can't keep the kitchen forever. It's a good thing if Naru-chan wants to help, don't you think? You should concern about your rheumatic, right? And Naru-chan also…," Itachi looked at Naruto in full of meaning eyes, "you should know that Dad says about your status only because he's a bit worried about Chiyo-baa's condition, not because he doesn't regard you as his son," Itachi smiled at me softly as well.

When seeing him smile like that, no one but devil would keep being angry. Damned his charm. I sighed long and smiled back. "Yeah, of course, thank you, Ita-nii," I said, smiling as well. "Chiyo-baa, let me help you in kitchen, ok? I think I can a bit relax since you've been home. I am really glad, thank you," I grinned at her in cheery look.

Chiyo-baa looked at me in surprised look at first, and then she also smiled. "You're welcome, Naruto-sama."

"Now, since the mess have been cleaned up, I feel a bi cold," Itachi said suddenly. "Naru-chan, would you please make hot milk for me?" Itachi asked slowly.

"Jeez, you're being lazy as always," I sighed in sweat drop, but then I walked to the wardrobe to find a glass and I saw Chiyo baa found the milk in refrigerator and began to warm it. I smiled at it, really glad. Itachi also smiled when he saw me and Chiyo-baa together.

"He's still not sure whose child he is."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I opened my eyes in surprise. Then I realized that I woke up on my bed. "Eh…? A dream…since when did I fall asleep?" I asked to myself in confused look. Wait, I had a really disturbing dream…. '_I am not sure whose child I am_…?' Where the hell did that dream come from?!

Then I heard someone knocking my room's door. I lifted my face when I heard it and I found Chiyo-baa's face behind the door. "Ah, you've been woken up, Naruto-sama? I have just wanted to tell you to wake up at six tomorrow morning. I will teach you to make cake," she said in small smile.

"Yeah, I will wake up at six," I said, replying.

"Then, have a nice sleep," Chiyo said while nodding her head a bit to me, and then she left after shutting the door slowly.

Chiyo-baa really did come home…and then something like small bicker happened, Ita-nii helped me a bit …ah, he had been kind to me lately, I guessed, and then I made hot milk with Chiyo-baa, but then, what's with the last part?

I guessed silently while holding my blanket, but then I felt something else under the blanket and when I was about to check it out a voice startled me. "Hey, I am cold…don't hold the blanket all by yourself," the voice said.

I widened my eyes and quickly got rid the blanket from my bed and…found Sasuke sleeping lightly there. "Sa—what the hell are you doing here!?" I shouted at him while blushing madly. Damned it, I guessed I was exhausted last night. I didn't even feel his presence when he came here!

"Wha—, I am sleeping of course," he said lazily, innocently.

"Bu-how did you get in!? I thought I had locked my door!" I protested. This one, I remembered it clearly.

"I asked the master key from Chiyo-baa," he said proudly, without doubt at all.

"Na—!!??" I couldn't even say anything about that. I was stunned still, dumbstruck.

"And when I came home, you had been asleep, and I was cold, so I came in your blanket to warm myself," he said smoothly while smiling.

_He's definitely still drunk!_—I thought in pale face while sweat dropping. I sighed long and got out from bed. "I will sleep in other room," I said weakly.

"Wait," suddenly Sasuke held my arm, his voice becoming serious, and I couldn't help looking at his eyes which became serious as well.

"What?" I asked, unable to understand his motion.

"You…lately you've been avoiding me," Sasuke said while gazing at me sternly. "Why?" he continued, asking.

"Avoiding…are you kidding? Why should I avoid you?" I asked, a bit nervous because I didn't think that Sasuke would notice that.

"Liar, it's all on your face, as clear as diamond, idiot. You can't fool me. Now, why do you avoid me?" Sasuke asked again pryingly.

I looked at him in troubled face. "It's nothing…," I said slowly, unable to look at his eyes. I would never be able to lie to those eyes. They're so deep and dark, like Black Ocean.

"Your eyes avoid mine, Naruto. Look at me," Sasuke touched my cheek with his hand and brought my face to look at his eyes. "Why are you…avoiding me?" he asked again more in soft gaze and voice.

_**THUMP!**_

My heart started to beat so fast again. My body trembled and I felt so hot so suddenly. I tried to keep my sense on its place, but it had no use. I was conquered by those eyes. Those dazzling and drowning eyes mesmerized me. I couldn't fight against them. "It…," I began to speak while my heart kept beating so hard, too hard to me to breath. In the end, I could push him away while shouting, "It's because you always do something like this!!"

"Something like what?" Sasuke asked, frowning in confused expression.

"Li-like this!" I shouted again while pointing at him in angry look even if my heart was still hammering my chest uncontrollably. "Brothers in our ages don't sleep together!" I protested in red flaming face.

Sasuke looked at me as if I were an alien from Mars. "Is that all?" he asked while trying to fix his expression, trying to digest the information rightly in implicit or explicit meaning. I nodded surely, well, not so sure actually because I still looked so stern and my heart would not stop beating too fast to my own good. Damned, it's not good for my heart.

"You…, don't tell me, you actually hate me, don't you?" Sasuke looked at me in hurt look.

I widened my eyes n shock at that. "NO!! I don't—I will NEVER hate YOU!!" I shouted really hard, countering his accuse in panicky.

"Jeez, even if I try to close the gap of 19 years, and I love you very much because you're my first blond brother, but you always hold back! Why is it?" Sasuke demanded explanation.

"I—," I couldn't say it, damn it! It's because I loved you more than a brother! "You—, then why are you always being so cold to me when you're not drunk!?" I was shocked myself when I said that. I quickly covered my mouth in widened eyes.

_Damn! What the hell am I saying!? Am I trying to destroy the one and only saver of my heart!? If he treats me so softly even if he isn't drunk, I will definitely lose my mind and force this forbidden love to him! Shit! I have to say something to take those words back._

"I don't get what you're saying," Sasuke said while his frown deepened.

I looked at him in pleading eyes. "No, you're not wrong, Sasuke," I said suddenly. "I was wrong, sorry. Please just forget what I said earlier. It's nothing, really," I continued in troubled look.

Sasuke sighed long at that, and then he reached his hands at me and hugged me again. "You have nightmare, don't you?" he asked dropping the first subject, "suddenly woke up like that…did something happen again?" he continued.

I smiled small and closed my eyes. "I dreamt…something really strange," I said slowly, "something that I don't know if it is real or not," I continued worriedly. "I…if I was not your brother…what would you do, Sasuke?" I asked him while looking at his eyes, really-really worried. "If we're not brothers…you would not care about me, would you?"

Sasuke was silent for awhile before he answered, "Maybe," slowly while looking away.

When I heard that, my heart thumped fast again, but it hurt. It hurt so much. It proved that I would not have any chance at all to know about Sasuke if I was not his brother, and I didn't want that. Still, I….

"Of course…if I was not your brother…I would…," I couldn't speak more as suddenly the tears had gathered up again. Damned, I couldn't cry here! I couldn't look weak in front of Sasuke! Shit! Which one did I want actually!? As brothers or not…all of them hurt!

"Naruto…you ARE my brother. You are precious to me. I consider you as part of my family, isn't that enough for you?" Sasuke said while hugging me again, trying to ease my confused feeling.

I didn't say anything as he caressed my smooth hair softly. He even kissed my hair as if I were five years old boy. Then he released me while smiling. "It's late already. Go back to sleep," he said as he walked to the door. Then he walked out after saying, "good night," and he closed the door shut.

I fell to the bed. Damned, I felt extra exhausted now. My head was spinning again. I didn't know until when I could keep this life up. In the end I didn't know how to hide this _feeling_. I was the one who was weird! Damned Sasuke with his uncertain attitude, damned that stupid father for being so ignorant about my status, damned this house, and damned this world for making my life suck!

I sighed slowly in weak look as I stared at the ceiling. What would I do after this?

"'_He's not sure whose child he is,_' eh…? Your sleep talking is easy to guess," suddenly someone spoke from the door. I woke up in surprise and saw Haku smirking at me with his _full of planning_ face. I stared at him in stunned look. "Chiyo-baa has come home, it means I can ask about your being in this house," Haku smirked more widely. "Chiyo-baa has been here for so long, even longer than father his self. Surely she knows everything happened in this house. Now everything will be clear…," Haku snickered evilly at me, but I couldn't think he was making fun of me.

When I thought that Haku also had the same problem as me, being in love with his own brother, I could feel the same feeling he felt. It hurt, and I felt pity to him as well as myself. I got up from bed and walked to him. I looked at his beautiful face and eyes. Then I reached my hands to him. Without warning, I hugged him softly, placing his head on my shoulder.

"Maybe…you feel more miserable than I do," I said slowly while caressing his hair softly as I felt his body stiffening and freezing in my embrace. I somehow could see his eyes widen as big as eggs even if it was only in my imagination, but it didn't erase the fact that Haku was shocked.

Aah, I knew it; I had understood it very well…wherever this forbidden love went…it would still hurt for not only me, but also Haku. Somehow…I could decrease this pain till a half, since I knew that someone also suffered the same thing as mine.

"Wha—what are you doing!?" Haku struggled after he conquered his shock. Still, I tightened my embrace until Haku struggled as hard as he could while yelling, "Let me go, you-pervert!!"

_This feeling is the flower of madness inside daydreaming. It keeps spinning round and round inside my mind and my heart. No matter I am awake or sleeping…my head kept spinning together with it…._

**End of Chapter 5**

**Tbc…**

**A/N: **Yeah, another chapter is done. I am not sure if I make it right or not…err…well, you decide, my lovely readers. What do you think of this chapter? Is it confusing? Well, may be it is…because I make it so…confusing, yeah. Argh, I don't know what I am saying now. My head also spins when I try to read it again. It's indeed confusing. Fuh…now Chiyo-baa is home! Yeah, she knows about Naruto's being! What will she say when Haku asks her later…? I can't wait to make the next! Anyway, don't forget he review, guuuys! Tell me if you like it or not! Your reviews are my inspiration my source of energy! Well then, I think it's enough for now. Let's meet again in next chapter, thanks and love you all!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	7. The Torn Best Friends

**A/N:** Haaaai, minna! Sorry for making you wait! Here, new chapter of this story! Hope you like this as much as I do! Saa, don't hesitate, chapter 6, ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, and the situation in this family is inspired form 'Bara no Tameni' authorized by Yoshimura Akemi-sensei, but if you meet Luna-hime here, she is mine--, ok?**

**Warning: **_foul language, oOC-ness characters, shounen ai (nah...it should be yaoi already), and the tense situation at the end of chapter, watch it out!_

* * *

**For The Blue Sky**

**Chapter 6: _The Torn Best Friend_**

"_Atsui_ (so hot)…," I whined slowly while fanning myself at the veranda of the house after finishing the laundry. "Goddamn it…, can it be hotter than right now…?" I continued whining as it didn't make any different by fanning my self.

True, indeed, there's no rainy season in Hokkaido, so it was natural if it was summer after the Sakura stopped blooming, but heck, I didn't even realize that it was summer until I felt the hot sun suddenly shone so strongly to earth, burning my skin mercilessly. I couldn't stand summer. It was too hot to handle. Still, the thing I hated most about summer was…I had to wear very thin clothes to keep my body cool or I would explode in over heat. I hated wearing thin clothes most! Why, you asked?

"Damn it…why should I reveal my _delicate _skin to some perverted out there…?" I protested slowly as I noticed there were some people outside the gate that peeked inside the yard, staring at me with their perverted look. "I hate summer—!" I said in pale face as I screamed at those people to get away from the gate.

"You're just being shy, aren't you, pretty boy?" suddenly Haku's voice was heard behind my back, raising my temper to the worst state.

"Stop mocking me and help me screw their brain out, _Princess_," I replied dryly while the veins popped up on my head.

"Why should I help you? I like seeing you be molested by those pervert," Haku laughed evilly while walking away, leaving me all alone in the yard. That bastard—! I sighed and glared daggers at the perverted men as I took the gardening scissors and lifted it in threatening look. They indeed got back several steps though.

I sighed again and walked back to the house. I went straight to the kitchen to get some drinks. Then I saw some _plums_ in the refrigerator. "Plums, eh…I can make umeshu from it," I said thoughtfully. Then I began to make it in big pot. "Yosh, it will be good to try after it ferments," I say in delight at the thought of having umeshu at the cold night.

I stretched my arms above my head after that. "Now it's time to clean the house!" I said in spirited self.

"Ah, Naruto-sama," suddenly Chiyo-baa called from outside the kitchen. I looked at her and she grinned. "I'll handle the cleaning. Can you help me shop?" she asked.

"Of course, I'll go right away," I smiled back at her in cheery look. I liked that granny. She's somewhat really friendly to me, and I felt easy because she liked joking around though…sometimes she could be scary as well.

I walked passing living room when I heard Haku and Itachi talk. I stopped for awhile to hear their conversation…not that I wanted to peek or something, it just interested me because I heard my name somewhere between their lines.

"…she doesn't want to tell me no matter how I ask her about that _bloody-prick_ Naruto or something," Haku whined in pissed look as he sat on the sofa angrily. "Damn it! Why doesn't she want to tell me!?"

"Jeez, you…, just forget the impossible task. You should have known more than anyone else what kind of granny Chiyo-baa is. Who do you think is responsible to keep the media away when Dad makes scandal? It's that Chiyo-baa, you know. She is expert at making joke until people forget what their intention in the first place of asking her," Itachi said while gnawing the _senbei_, watching television and laying lazily on the sofa.

"Yeah, but that stupid-dunce-blond boy really gets in my nerve! He freely walks around in this house, gets so closely and friendly to Sasuke like that, not knowing his place at all—!" Haku grimaced emotionally.

"Ck…you're so noisy," Itachi said in irritation because Haku was blockhead. "So…basically you're just jealous on him, right; because Sasuke has interest in him?" he shot the nail on Haku's heart.

"S-shut the hell up!" yelled the pretty boy while blushing because Itachi hit the jack pot of his concern. "It's not that what I mean! He's too different from us! It's impossible that he is our brother!" he continued protesting.

"Let him be. His name is on family registration as Dad's son," Itachi said in deeper frown.

"Don't be kidding! Who wants to call a person like him a son!?" Haku stood up and continued rambling hard.

"Shut up, Haku! You don't call me _aniki_ as well, do you?" Itachi had almost lost his temper because Haku was too loud, and he hated him if he screamed like that, hurting his ears. Haku looked at Itachi in sweat drop and in weird silence. Indeed he didn't call Itachi _aniki_ or _onii-chan_ at all. Itachi sighed slowly at that. "Why do you treat him as your enemy? I think he is in the same boat as you, so he isn't your enemy. He's good at that part," Itachi continued his eating and watching activity.

Haku set his sour face at that. He came back to sit and sighed. "Sasuke never comes to my bed at night," he said looking so depressed.

"Then you should just go to him and sleep in his blanket," Itachi replied indifferently.

"He will yell at me if I do that," Haku said while looking at Itachi as if he were an alien from Jupiter.

"Sasuke also always yells at Naruto when he wakes up. The problem here is you don't want to take that risk," Itachi said while switch the channel.

Haku sighed again in defeat. "It's not that easy you know…since he and I have been through lots of things…," the boy covered his face. "I want to sleep with him…."

"Go ahead and he will kill you. Rest in peace," Itachi said without care as Haku looked at him hatefully.

"I hate you for being so ignorant bastard!" Haku spat a tongue at him childishly.

"Then just hate yourself because you have the same attitude as mine," Itachi replied again undefeated.

I sighed in sweat drop after hearing the conversation. Damned that Haku for hating me so much…, I didn't mean to make him jealous or something. It was not my fault if Sasuke had interest in me. It's just because of my unusual appearance. It didn't mean he liked me or such. If he did, I would be the one who was in trouble. It was not that simple being in love with your own brother. Blood relation was the strongest bond in this world. It was impossible to ignore it and just go all the way to love your family romantically.

_I wish I was not Sasuke's brother…, yet I would definitely hate it if Sasuke didn't even glance at me if I had no blood relation with him…. _

I sighed again at the thought as I walked outside the house. "But Ita-nii is really ignorant, indeed. He doesn't even give a damn when he knows his brother being in love with his other brother. Can be expected from Uchiha and his ignorance, they are top class after all…," I said while sweat dropping again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm home," I walked back to the kitchen while bringing the things I shopped and met Chiyo-baa who was staring at the umeshu I made earlier with unreadable expression. "Umm…Chiyo-baa, I bought _Ichijiku_ for dinner. They're cheap right now, so I thought…," I stopped talking because the granny didn't even react at my calling.

_She must be at that state again…—_I thought silently while sweat dropping. "It's useless if you want to play dead again, granny, I know what you're thinking," I said proudly as I didn't get the answer. However, after I waited for almost fifteen minutes in really awkward silence, I began to think that this one might be real. "Err…Chiyo-baa? It has been fifteen minutes already. Let's stop?" I asked slowly, but the granny didn't even flinch at that.

_Oh, crap—!_

"Chiyo-baa!!" I began to panic as suddenly Chiyo-baa turned her head at me, freaking me out.

"This…, did you make it?" Chiyo-baa asked while pointing the pot of umeshu in innocent look.

"Don't just talk suddenly after being silent for so long! Jeez, you shocked me!!" I said loudly while clutching my chest. I thought my heart would explode. Damned, why did I fall into her trap every time!?

"Then…did you make it?" Chiyo insisted, still in her unreadable expression.

"Well, I think it will be good to have umeshu in this summer, so…," I stopped and looked at Chiyo-baa's demanding explanation look. "Err…is it bad?" I asked, being curious as well.

"No, of course not," Chiyo smiled widely suddenly. "Saa, let's make something for lunch!" and then she spoke as if anything never happened. Jeez, that mood-swing granny, couldn't she be act normally and not full of trick like that. At moment I thought she was angry, but in second she could smile innocently, heh…could be expected from Uchiha's servant, actually, an expert in acting as well.

Then I helped her to make in silence after that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I walked on the yard, outside the house in afternoon to find some space after helping Chiyo-baa clean the house. No matter how I looked at it, the yard in this house was incredible. Even if Sakura had stopped blooming, the flowers of summer still bloomed restlessly. Especially the roses, God…ever since the first time I looked at the roses, the elegant flowers greeted me with their heavenly beauty. It was so beautiful until I couldn't compliment them with words.

_Anyone who raises these roses in this yard is the best gardener_—I thought silently while smiling softly.

And then, when I was busy admiring the roses, someone suddenly came up from the crowd of flowers, someone who was so dearly attracting my heart. I thought my heart had stopped as the raven haired man stood up and touched the roses as if they were so dearly precious treasure.

My heart leaped to my throat. It beat so fast suddenly. It hurt, but it made me happy as well. Sasuke was so handsome, gorgeous, and his gesture when he touched the flowers was so gentle. God…please let me stare at him for the rest of my life!!

"Sasuke…," I called his name softly in solemn look.

Ah…this piercing feeling inside my heart…why did I fall for him like this even if I knew he was my dear half-brother? It was not fair—!! Still, he would not look at me even in a glance if I was not his brother. Aaah, it was really a waste. I doubt he had any boyfriend alas girlfriend even if he was so gorgeous like that (well, let's leave the fact that he was a bastard).

I liked Sasuke…. I really did like him until it felt hurt. I sighed slowly at that fact. Still, no matter how I liked him, we would never get together. He was out of my reach…not because he was an idol or such, but because aside we lived together, we're brothers by blood.

"Oi, Naruto!" suddenly the raven called my name and I snapped in surprise. Sasuke was walking towards me. NO, why did he come here!?

"Wh-what do you want?" Hell, did I stutter!?

Sasuke smirked evilly. "How dare you…, you broke all the sake I kept on my room, right!? Take the responsibility!" he shouted in angry look as he suddenly clutched my collar and dragged me back to the house while I was panicking myself. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell that it was because our interaction was something like this. Could it be called interaction, anyway…?

"Wh-I didn't break anything! Wait—, stop pulling me, bastard!!" I shouted while blushing wildly because Sasuke suddenly grabbed my waist as he held me and lifted me to drag me up. "Gyaaah, what the heck!? Put me down!!" I screamed at that in shock.

"You didn't want to be pulled, so I lift you instead," Sasuke said in grim look.

I paled severely at that. "Please spare me already! I don't know anything! Nooooo!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

—At dinner time—

"That's why…I said I didn't touch your sake at all!" I protested at Sasuke who still accused me as the one who was responsible for his broken sake bottle.

"Don't lie! Chiyo-baa said you're the one who cleaned my room!" Sasuke said while glaring and pointing his chopstick at me.

"I only cleaned your room and didn't touch your sake! Heck, I didn't even know where you put them!" I shouted back, not accepting the accusation at all.

Itachi looked at us bickering in bored look as he glanced at Haku who was smiling in pleased look. "You're the one who broke them, aren't you?" Itachi asked slowly to Haku expressionlessly.

"Oh, yeah, indeed," Haku replied it cheerily in whisper.

Itachi sighed. "Haku did," he said suddenly as Haku fell from his chair.

"Kh—, you-traitor!!" Haku shouted at Itachi in angry look, embarrassed as well.

"Ha—ku—!!" Sasuke had released me and now was glaring dangerously like a devil at Haku who screeched in fear.

"Gyaaah, don't kill me, Sasuke-sama!!" Haku shouted in scared look.

"Shut the hell up! You must buy sake that you broke!" Sasuke shouted back in annoyance. I sighed in relief at the end of problem.

"Wait a sec; firstly you have to apologize to someone, right?" Itachi said while sending really cold gaze to Sasuke and Haku. They flinched in second at the cold gaze and then looked at me.

"Sorry," they said in unison, but didn't look apologizing at all. I sighed in sweat drop at that, impressed that Uchiha could also apologize.

"Huh…I don't care about their room, but Naruto, please be careful when you clean my room. There are lots of fragile things in my rooms. If you break them…I'll kill you, understood?" Itachi smiled sweetly at me as felt really cold of his threatening aura.

"I—I get it…," I answered lowly as I heard Sasuke and Haku whispered behind me.

"Itachi is the devil himself…," they said in sweat drop and pale face. Silently I agreed with them.

"Pardon my intrusion, Masters," suddenly Chiyo made her appearance in the dining room. We looked at her instantly. "Head Master called just now. He said he would come home tomorrow from Tokyo."

I was surprised at that, but the others set their cold expression as always. "Hee, he will come home tomorrow? How fast…," I tachi commented while playing with his nails.

"Jeez, he should just be there for the rest of his life. That would be better," Haku said coldly in annoyed look.

"Oh, and Master said he would bring two guests from Tokyo.

"Ah? Guests? How troublesome!" Haku exclaimed while frowning distastefully.

"They must be his girlfriends, that perverted-old man…!" Itachi mumbled while cursing his father slowly.

"Who cares about them?" Sasuke just ignored that and yawned.

However, when they looked disgraceful at the fact that Dad would be home tomorrow, silently I thought—_Dad will come home tomorrow…what should I prepare to greet him then…?_—in small smile.

That's right. I was waiting in happy feeling because in the end we would reunite again as full family members, well, missed the mother part. I had forgiven him and now had fully accepted him as my father. We're family no matter what, so I thought it would waste the time if I hated him.

Maybe we should talk heart-to-heart this time, and then we could be real family after that….

After dinner, I helped Chiyo clean the table and put the empty plates into dishwasher, well, even if Sasuke was bugging me with his disrespectful and rude comments. I somehow had gotten used to his rambling about how girly I was or how unmanly I was. Who cared about them? Right now I was happy, so I would not listen to his mocking.

"You're wasting your time if you broke Sasuke's sake," Itachi said suddenly to Haku when they got back to their room. Of course I could hear their conversation because I was walking behind them without them knowing it. Sasuke was still following me and was still mocking me non-stop. I wondered why Haku and Itachi didn't hear him.

"Why?" Haku asked in sour look. His mood worsened because he heard Dad would come home.

"Even if he looks ignorant, Sasuke actually is friendly with Naru-chan," Itachi spoke lowly indifferently.

"Are you deaf or your eyes just decoration? Look at that!" Haku turned his body at me and Sasuke behind him and pointed at Sasuke who was still ignoring his brothers' conversation and was still throwing disrespectful tantrums on me. "Which part in him is friendly with that Blondie? A super ignorant human like him will never be friendly to anyone else!!"

Itachi looked at the mess behind him with indifferent expression. "Well, I suppose Sasuke is aware that he is being friendly to Naru-chan subconsciously. He is pissed off, so he ridicules him instead," Itachi argued slowly.

"What kind of argument is that?" Haku felt ridiculous himself hearing Itachi's reasoning.

"I believe in my own thought," Itachi said confidently. "I guess I am right after all. Don't you realize it, Haku? Even if Sasuke always talk rudely to Naru-chan everyday, but when he calls, he always calls him by his name, 'Naruto'." Itachi continued as he looked at Haku shocked face. "Isn't it a sign that Sasuke begins to consider Naruto as his real little brother? You should work harder to win Sasuke's heart, Haku," Itachi then left him alone as Haku looked like almost exploding.

"Damn it, you don't need to say that bluntly, bastard!" Haku shouted at Itachi in complete annoyance.

I looked at the parting party in surprise. Sasuke…began to consider me as his real bother? I couldn't help but feel a bit happy at that thought. He's actually friendly with me, but he was just shy and didn't want to accept that, that Sasuke.

I chuckled as Sasuke paled seeing me chuckle when he was still mocking me restlessly. "You…, you're really that thick face-kind of human, aren't you? How can you laugh when someone is mocking you?" Sasuke felt dizzy suddenly and he felt no more urge to yell at Naruto. "Jeez, I am tired already. It's useless mocking you more…," and he retreated to his own room. I just shrugged and went to my own room after that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I stretched my arms above my head after I finished bathing and no was preparing for bed. "Humm…today I have worked hard again…," I hummed pleasantly while hugging my pillow.

That's right…it's almost summer vacation for Sasuke and Haku. They would be home all the times starting tomorrow. I had to prepare myself more to face against their tantrums towards me. And…ah, yeah, Dad also would come home tomorrow. I wondered what he would do when he was home…. It had been three or four months since our last meeting…since last spring….

"I will laugh at myself if he says that 'I am not his son' again," I said while snickered in sweat drop. It was funny if I felt concerned about that now anyway. "Well, just wait and we'll see…."

"Oi, Naruto!" suddenly Sasuke opened the door of my room as he called my name arrogantly.

_Oh, crap—!_

I thought in dismay, as well as in joy because Sasuke came to my room. No, scratch that. I didn't happy at all! I didn't! "Can you please knocking the door first before barging in?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed.

"Whatever, I just want to look for my book. Is it here?" he asked while walking to the bookshelf in front of my bed.

"How should I know? There are only books Ita-nii provided in this room," I replied in deep frown.

"Hum…," Sasuke hummed slowly while looking for the book on the bookshelf. Then he took a book which interested him. "What's this? '_Thorn of Roses_'…oi, you waste your money for buying this stupid awful book," Sasuke protested in annoyance as he showed the book to me. "-and…isn't it _Boys Love_ book??" Sasuke paled severely at that as he looked at me as if he said, "Were you that kind of guy…?"

"Shut up! I am not what you think, bastard! Besides, it's not my book! Sai gave it to me!" I yelled at him in annoyance.

"Sai?" Sasuke asked.

"He's…, he's my friend…," I said slowly while clutching my chest. Damned, it hurt when I thought about him. Yeah, he and that pink haired _bitch_, every time I thought about how they betrayed me, it still hurt. It was unbearable when I thought again about it. I just realized it now because they're actually important to me.

"That book is a memento from him. Of course he is a stupid bastard for giving me that lousy book, but we can't just throw a thing that's given to us, right? It is important…because there's a memento value inside it," I added bitterly. Sure, even if he had betrayed me like that…I still…couldn't throw away that book.

"It's beyond my imagination that you're actually a careful person," Sasuke said as he put the book back to the shelf and took his book.

"Shut up. Just because you're rich, you can't just being wasteful of your things, you know. You have to keep them well," I said slowly while get back to my pillow.

"Heeeh, then…do you have any memento fro your mother?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Eh?" I quickly got up again and looked at Sasuke in wonder.

"Do you have it?" he repeated it while looking at me.

"No…, I guess. I don't have any. My grandpa didn't tell me anything back then. He avoided story about his child," I answered slowly.

"No? Not even one?" Sasuke asked again in wonder.

"Yeah…, not even one. Heck, I don't even remember what she looked like," I confessed while scratching my head sheepishly.

"Hum…," Sasuke hummed again and then walked to the door while bringing his book. I sighed slowly and went back to my bed when he suddenly said again, "Then, when Dad's home, you shall ask him about your mother."

I raised my face and looked at Sasuke's back in surprised look. "What?" I asked eventually.

Sasuke turned his face at me again before he smirked. "Ask him, and you'll get memento from your mother," he said, "but you have to look at the situation first before asking," he quickly added before I could say anything. Then he left my room while shutting the door.

_What does that mean?_—I couldn't help asking myself at that as I stared dumbly at the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Then…morning came really fast. It was in the mid day when the car arrived. Yeah, the car that brought my Dad and his companions to our house.

"There he is. Dad has come home," Haku informed us while looking at outside from the window at the second floor, where I, Sasuke, and Itachi were gathered for different reason. Sasuke was reading a book, Haku was being naughty as usual, bothering my job to clean the room, and Itachi was just laying lazily while eating black chocolate on the sofa.

"Then, who is our guest?" Sasuke asked sarcastically while looking outside as well, following Haku's motion.

I was interested as well, and looked outside from the other window, and—,

"Uwaaah, what a beautiful house!" a woman, who has pink hair exclaimed dramatically as she looked at the house in sparkling, clear emerald eyes.

"Wow, that's true! Cool! Can be expected from Orochimaru's residence! Sannin is the best!" and a man who has short black hair agreed it in other compliment.

Without hesitation I pulled the curtain off, covering my face from the world outside as I widened my eyes as wide as I could. I was shocked. Hell yeah, I was! It was her…, her…, the pink haired bitch!! –and he boyfriend, A.K.A, SAI!!

"AAAAAARGH!!" I screamed in frustration as I backed off, as far as I could from the window, shocking Haku, Sasuke, and even the ignorant Itachi.

"What's wrong?" asked Sasuke in surprised look.

"It—, it's THEM!" I shouted in horror as the others looked at me wonderingly. "No…, impossible…, no way! How can there be a coincidence like this! No!" I kept shouting like crazy.

"What's your problem, Naru-chan?" Itachi asked in confused look.

"How can I meet them like this? No way would I want to! Right…, I should go to a long journey! I will pack my bag now!" I was about running away as Haku caught my arm. "No, let me go! What are you—!?" I kept shouting as Haku purposely dragged me out of the room.

"It seems you know our guests. It will be so rude if you don't greet them right?" Haku snickered, knowing that I didn't want to meet the guests.

"Haku! You-bastard! Let go! I didn't want to meet them! You-little—! Aaaah!!" and the thing I could do were screaming to seek help from Sasuke or Itachi, but they also were interested by the outcome of me meeting them, our guests. "You-_ONIIIII_!!" I cursed them from A to Z after that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I was hiding behind the counter when Chiyo opened the door and the others greeted Dad and his guests. Haku looked at me in villain smirk as he greeted the guests. I felt really baaaaaad feeling about this.

"This is Fujiwara Sai, the son of directress Fujiwara Modeling Art, the owner of house production where I play my newest drama," Orochimaru introduced Sai who greeted us happily.

"Hai, _yoroshiku_!" Sai said in cheery look.

"And beside him is Haruno Sakura, one of the actresses that play in the same drama as me. And she is not my girlfriend, but Sai's, so don't misjudge me as pedophile again," Orochimaru added slowly.

"Hai, nice to meet you," Sakura also greeted us politely and elegantly.

_She's an actress now?_—I thought wonderingly.

"Jeez, I had told them not to come, but they forced to come anyway," Orochimaru said in displease as they sat down in the guestroom.

"Ahaha, don't say that, Orochimaru-han! I really like to come to your house once in a while," Sai said while smiling sheepishly.

"And worse, you have no shame, Sai, bringing your girlfriend over…," Orochimaru said in displease even more.

"Well, I really want to see your house, Orochimaru-sama! I am your biggest fan after all!" Sakura replied overly sweet making Itachi, Sasuke, and Haku throw disgusted look at her and her boyfriend as well.

I could really tell what they're thinking now. Let see, Ita-nii would be thinking,_Shortly, Dad is dating this boy's mother_, and Haku would be thinking, _This bitch is really annoying, acting so closely like that,_ and the last, Sasuke would be thinking, _Bunch of idiots, how troublesome, just go home already_, and I bet they're really bored right now.

Good thing if they didn't notice me here…

"Are, isn't that Naruto?"

_GAAAAH!! God, why do you hate meeeee!!?_—I couldn't help crying literally as Sakura suddenly called me.

"Are, you're right! Naruto!" Sai stood up and walked towards me in shining look.

Oh, crap! I should just run away! –though…even if I thought that at first, Sai had already caught me in big hug.

"Waaah, long time no see, Naruto! We last met in winter right? What's wrong with your hair? It should be longer than right now!" Sakura also stood and walked towards me.

_AAAARGH! This is hell!!_—I thought silently while greeting them in sweat drop as well as pretending that I was ok, even if it hurt so much right now…my chest.

"What…you know each other?" Orochimaru asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, Naruto is my childhood friend," Sai said while still hugging my neck.

"And I met him at high school, so he's my high school friend!" Sakura continued cheerily.

_No, oh, please don't say anything more!_—I thought in horror if they would reveal our complicated relation.

"But he suddenly disappeared in winter! We're really worried you know! At least say something before you move out!" Sakura scolded me as if she were my mother.

_This was all your fault wasn't it!?_—I thought in complete annoyance at her statement. I really wanted to punch them! Though…of course I had to restrain myself or anyone would know what happened between us before. I smiled at them in forced smile. At that time, Itachi looked at us in serious gaze as he darted his eyes sharply at Sakura and Sai, and I happened to see his dangerous expression.

_W-what is Ita-nii thinking right now…?_—I couldn't help wondering in pale face.

"Then…what's Naru-chan doing here? Don't tell me you become a servant in this house?" Sakura asked sweetly.

_Bitch…!_—I had to cool down. Cool down or I would murder this bitch right here and now.

"This is ridiculous," suddenly Sasuke stood up, cutting our conversation. Then he looked at Sai and Sakura coldly. "How long do you plan to stay here?" he asked expressionless as always.

"Eh, err…," Sakura looked at him in amazed look, blushing slightly seeing the cool beauty in front of her.

"Well…if you don't mind it…a week, I guess," Sai answered for her in small smile.

"Ck…until a week!?" Sasuke clearly showed his minding look as he turned his back at them. Sai and Sakura looked at him thunderstruck. "Naruto, come with me, I need you for something," Sasuke called me to follow him.

"Eh, ok…," I took off Sai's hand quickly from my neck and walked closely to Sasuke.

When we was about to go to the corridor, Sasuke suddenly remembered something. "Ah, yeah," he turned his face at Sakura and smirked at her, "Hey, you-the woman one," Sasuke called her, not even remembering her name.

Sakura looked at him instantly. "Yes?"

"This boy here is not a servant, you know. He's the son of the SANNIN Orochimaru, your big idol there," Sasuke pointed at Orochimaru who was still sitting comfortably on the sofa. I was really surprised at that.

"So what?" Orochimaru replied ignorantly.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………There's a complete brief silence before "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!!?" the shocked screech was heard till outside of the residence.

_Uwaaa, what a reaction…!_—I thought silently in big sweat drop.

"Let's go," Sasuke pulled me and hugged my shoulder, dragging me out of the room.

_Sasuke_…

"Well, we shall retreat as well," I heard Itachi's voice then. "Our brother is sharp mouthed, please don't mind his words," Itachi continued.

"Ah, it's ok. We don't mind it," Sai said a bit flattered after that.

"Wah, then you really have thick face," Haku commented shortly after that

"It's indeed troublesome, but please enjoy your time staying in this house," Itachi said again while smiling as he and Haku went out from the room as well, looking really pissed off. And I bet he left Sai and Sakura in dumbfounded face right now, for knowing their bastard attitude. Poor of them…, I couldn't help thinking that way.

"Then, what do you want from me, Sasuke?" I asked him then after we're away from them.

"It's nothing! Don't follow me!" Sasuke replied harshly as he released my shoulder and left me with sour annoyed look.

_Impossible…he helped me out? Is he drunk or something?_—I couldn't help widening my eyes at that. I couldn't believe that Sasuke actually helped me out of that situation. Did I dream? No!! I was blushing severely when I realized that Sasuke was being so nice to me.

_Aaaah, stupid Sasuke!! How can I give up on loving him if he treats me so nicely like this!!_—I protested hard inside my mind, but my body was honest. I was smiling in happiness at that. I couldn't help but feel really happy! _Thank you very much…Sasuke…!_—I smiled softly after that.

"Your taste in picking woman is awful," suddenly Itachi commented behind my back, shocking me.

"Jeez, Ita-nii, don't shock me like that…," I said while trying to calm my heartbeat.

"It's her, right, your ex-girlfriend?" Itachi said suddenly stabbing my heart with his arrow words. "Pink hair? How stupid," he continued in hateful look. "A sly girl such as her…, what's her good points actually?"

"No, she's much better before…. I don't know that she is an actress now," I answered slowly.

"And the boy…he's your best friend, right? Which part in him looks like best friend, a bastard who has no shame such as him…," Itachi continued in disgraceful look.

"He was much cuter and kind back then…," I answered again, looking depressed.

"Then you're lucky, right?" Itachi said suddenly, earning my interest. "If you continued looking a sly girl like that as a good girl, then you would be finished instantly. It's a good thing your friend snatched her from you. He became the sacrifice to save you from her," Itachi said again while smiling softly at me.

_Ita-nii_…

"Though indeed, your best friend has cool face, manly, I mean…better than you, so I understand that pink haired bitch's feeling," Itchi laughed at that while leaving me in sweat drop.

_So…that's it…._ I smiled small again thinking Itachi's words.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Naru-chaaan—!"

I groaned visibly when I heard Sai's voice calling my name. I looked at behind me and found Sai smiled childishly at me from the doorstep of my room. "Sai…," I called him slowly. What did he want actually?

"Heheh, may I interrupt for awhile?" he asked while walking inside my room.

"You're doing it right now, though…," I said indifferently.

"Orochimaru-han, umm, I mean your father said he was tired, so he would sleep first," Sai said slowly.

"I see…," I responded to him slowly as well.

"Well, honestly, I was shocked when that raven told us you're Orochimaru's son," Sai laughed at that as he sat on my bed.

"Yeah, I was too when I first met them. I couldn't believe that I was part of this family," I agreed him.

"And they're so scary," Sai added.

"True, indeed," I replied in sure gaze.

Then there's silence between us before we broke in laughter together.

"Thank God you're still the usual Naruto, Naru-chan. I couldn't image you in attitude such as your brothers," Sai said while still chuckling.

"You think so?" I replied more calmly now.

"Yeah, and I kind of want to know more about Konoha. I want to ask your brother, but I have feeling that they hate me," Sai grinned at that.

"Nah, they're always like that to everyone," I said while stretching my hands up.

"Are they? Wow…," Sai looked amazed at that. And then we stayed in comfortable silence after that before suddenly Sai touched my hair. I looked at him in wonder. "Your hair…," he began suddenly, "Why did you cut it?" he asked in really soft expression with his enticing gaze.

"Dad cut it because he said it matched with me," I replied slowly, suddenly beginning to feel uneasy with our distance. It was too close. "What about it?" I asked eventually.

"No, I am worried actually," Sai said while releasing my hair and then he lowered his gaze at the floor. "Are you still…angry?" he asked suddenly out of blue.

I was silent for awhile before, "Did you bump your head somewhere?" I asked at him while making a face as if he were an alien from Pluto.

"How rude; I am being serious here!" Sai scowled in annoyed look.

I chuckled slowly at that. "No, sorry…," I said slowly. "I was angry indeed at first, but I am fine now, Sai. You don't have to be worried again," I continued in small smile.

"I am sorry…," Sai said with solemn look without looking at my face.

"It's alright, Sai, really. You don't need to apologize—!" but I couldn't even finish my words as suddenly Sai hugged me tightly. I was surprised at that and couldn't help but widen my eyes. "Sai…?" I touched his shoulders in confusion.

"I am sorry—," Sai spoke again, his voice trembling.

"What are you doing, Sai? I told you I am fine. It's good that Sakura is happy with you and you're happy with her. You two are important for me; that's why, I am really ok with you being togeth—"

"That's not it!" Sai cut suddenly while tightening his hug. I could only shut my mouth after that, speechless. "It's not like that! You don't understand!" Sai continued a bit loudly, still hugging me.

"Sai, cut it out. I understand already," I said slowly after the long silence.

"No, you don't. You will not understand unless I explain it," Sai objected slowly, not even loosening his hug.

"Then explain," I asked while sighing in defeat. Sai could be so block head sometimes.

"The reason why I took away Sakura from you…it's because I care about you," he whispered slowly.

I sighed long at that. Then I took a deep breath before, "I know…," I spoke lowly while hugging Sai back. "I know that she'd been cheating on me, and you caught her up, and because you didn't want to hurt me, you kept silent until the point you couldn't bear it anymore, and before I loved her too much when she dumped me, you decided to act as bad person and took the role of her boyfriend who snatch her away, right?" I rambled.

Sai was silent. He didn't say anything, but I was sure that he was shocked that I knew his intention already. He kept silent for sometimes before he decide to speak again. "Then why…, why don't you scold me or hit me? Why didn't you tell me that you moved away? Do you know how worried I was that time?" he asked slowly.

"I am sorry…, I am sorry for keeping it secret from you, Sai. Still, I didn't want to look at your sad face when we parted. I consider you as my brother. That's why…I didn't contact you when Jii-chan died, and I had to move," I said softly while closing my eyes.

"Are you stupid? What's the brother for if you can't rely on him?" Sai protested in annoyance. "I was worried to death when I heard Sarutibi-jii died, and you disappeared suddenly. I though you died as well! I was so worried—!" Sai continued feeling really angry now because of my stupidity.

"Alright, I was wrong. I will not do it again. From now on we will contact each other if we need help, ok?" I said while smiling as I ruffled Sai's hair in my hug.

"Then…you don't hate me?" Sai loosened his hug a bit to look at my eyes hopefully.

"Of course I don't. You're my best friend, but you have to promise me to just say everything bluntly if you're feeling uncertain, ok?" I said while smacking Sai's back.

"Oww!! That hurts, idiot!" Sai yelled in annoyance at that, and I laughed hard at him. After sometimes laughing session, Sai sighed in soft smile. "Well, actually there's something I have wanted to tell you for long time, Naru-chan," Sai began again suddenly.

"What?" I was still chuckling as I tried to hear him rightly.

"Actually…I have been in love with you still we're in middle school," Sai confessed while closing his eyes gently.

"Ah, you're in love with me? That's—!?" I couldn't finish my words as the confession was digested in my brain. ……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………surely, there was long-long silence before I, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKH!!?" shouted very loudly as I widened my eyes in complete shock.

"Don't be so shocked like that. You're the one who told me to say it bluntly, aren't you? I knew you would react that way," Sai sweat dropped. "That's why I didn't want to tell you, but…I was just so jealous when you're together with Sakura. I couldn't bear it when she cheated on you; that's why I pledge silently that I will make her life some hells, though…what I did had hurt you most. I regretted that very much."

Sai confessed more after that to me who was still speechless in widened eyes. Sai looked at me in solemn expression. "Maybe…the thing hurt you most is this feeling I have towards you, Naru-chan," Sai spoke slowly in bitter tone. "I know most that you hated this kind of thing…, but I couldn't help but love you. I am sorry…."

_Sai_…

"I can't be…your best friend anymore…because I have loved you very much, Naru-chan…. I love you…until it felt so hurt when I think about you…," Sai reached his hands again to me, to my face, and then touched my cheeks gently with his warm fingers. "I love you…," he whispered and leaned his face closer to mine as I couldn't even react at his sudden motion. I could only widen my eyes as he closed the small distance between us in soft kiss—on my lips.

_Oh My GOD—!!_

My brain couldn't process the event quite well, making the response on my muscles late to react at the stimulant. Then when I realized what actually happened, Sai had me laid down on the bed, pinning me in dangerous position as he was on top of me.

I could see his eyes burnt in love and lust, and I couldn't even move when he began to touch me because of the shock was too much to handle. How could this happen!? How could I do this to him!? How couldn't I realize his feeling to me even if we're childhood friends?! I had hurt him so much, yet he was bearing the pain in his heart alone for so long…! I…what had I done!?

"No…!" I shut my eyes in pained expression as I thought how much I had hurt Sai's feeling. I still remembered how happy I was when I told Sai that I actually succeeded on winning Sakura's heart, and I didn't realize his sad expression at that time. I was…I was so self-centered that I didn't even understand my best-friend's feeling!!

_No…! Sai—!_

"Naruto, I want you to—!?" Sasuke stopped dead in shocked look when he opened the door of Naruto's room, and found Sai violating his dear little brother. Without even thinking further Sasuke ran towards the bed and in second he had slammed Sai's back to the ground painfully in very cold-frightening expression. Sau coughed madly in pain when his back connected to cold ceramic floor. "What the hell do you think you're ding in other people's house!?" Sasuke yelled and punched Sai's face really hard.

"Sasuke!" I shouted as I realized what actually happened and quickly stopped Sasuke by hugging him from his back. "Sasuke, stop!! It's enough, Sasuke!!" I yelled and clutched his body harder than before as Sasuke finally stopped his punches. He breathed as heavily as I did, and Sai had lost conscious in horrible bruised face.

I was still trying to catch my breath as Sasuke loosened my hands from his body. I bowed at the floor in pained look as well as Sasuke turned his body at me. "Naruto…, are you alright?" Sasuke asked slowly while touching my shoulder.

I was still breathing hard as I touched his hand on my shoulder. "Even if…we're best friends…," I spoke in hoarse voice because I it was still hard to breath. "Even if he loves me that much…I…," I didn't realize when my tears fell down from my eyes. "I couldn't understand his feeling at all up until now…!!" I cried slowly at that.

True…, it was not from the shock of Sai attacking me, but the fact that I didn't even try to understand his feeling at all that hurt me so much. I greeted my teeth in trembling body. I couldn't bear this pain anymore as I cried hard, really hard.

Sasuke looked at me in solemn look as he used his warm arms to hug me who was crying like a baby. It was super embarrassing, but I couldn't help it anymore. I had torn up my best friend's feeling so much until he lost his sense. It was my fault. We would never be best friend anymore. We couldn't back to be best friend anymore.

I had hurt him, Sai, my best friend…, so I didn't have qualification to be his best friend anymore….

**End of Chapter 6**

**Tbc**…

* * *

**A/N: **Yaaah, I have finished chapter 6, yay! What do you think of this chapter? A bit angst in the end? Well, I actually want to make it comedy, but it wouldn't be right to put here. It's a drama-romance after all. Yeah, Sai actually loves Naruto, more than Sakura, that's why he decides to take Sakura away from Naru, because he is jealous. Pity that after this I can't use Sai anymore, but I will try to use him again in later chapters, don't know when, but I try. So…review please? I would like to know your pinion about this chapter. Anyway, I'll do my best to keep it up. Well, I think that's it for now. Thanks for reading and reviewing, see you in next chapter, and LOVE YOU ALL!

With love,

Lunaryu


	8. Poisonous Apple

**A/N:**_Omata_ _se shimasu ta! He-ya, minna-sama, hisashiburi da na? Ogenki desu ka?_ Oops, sorry-sorry, I am excited right now…and subconsciously use romanji, sorry. Long time no see, how are you guys? Hope you're ok and healthy as always! Well, this is the new chapter of this story. Please do ENJOY! XD

**Disclaimer: Naruto and it's characters aren't mine, some of the situation and the story line are taken from '**_**Bara**__**no Tame ni**_**' by Akemi Yoshimura, and I took some dialogues in the Snow White, and it's not mine either. **I wonder when I will send Luna out in this story…, _ma, iika_

**Warning: **_foul language, some rather hard family problems, some shounen ai, and the oOC-ness may annoy you a lot, but…ah well, just read and find out_

* * *

**For The Blue Sky**

**Chapter 7:_Poisonous Apple_**

So…where did we end the story before? Ah, yeah, suddenly that Sai confessed his love to me, and he tried to do something inappropriate, but then Sasuke came in the right time and gave him severe punches. I wondered if he was alright after that…, though, the accident was heard by Sakura who became really angry and gave severe lessons to Sai.

Silently I felt really pity to Sai, but…no matter what happened now, we couldn't go back to be best friends. I…lost my best friend again, and it felt really hurt now….

_Gaaah! What the hell am I thinking at a time like this!? I can't let Sai be hurt more, can I!? And I don't want to lose my best friend again! Damn it, it's not like me at all, giving up like this! No matter what, I will take my best friend back!!_—I made up my mind and decided that I need to speak properly to Sai once more. When I went to Sai's room, accidentally, I heard Sakura's voice.

"We're breaking up!" Sakura stated that sentence firmly without doubt at all to Sai. "That's the punishment for embarrassing me like this!" and she left Sai who didn't even care of her presence. She bumped me in the corridor and looked at me disgustingly before she left me as well in angry look.

I sighed awkwardly at that. "Ita-nii is right. Which parts inside that girl are _kind_and _pretty_? I wonder if my eyes had deteriorated that time…." I laughed slightly at that.

Then I came into Sai's room. I didn't greet him first; instead I looked at his feature. The wounds caused by Sasuke were still there on his face, and that hand imprint on his left cheek must have been from Sakura.

_Uwaaah, they look hurt…. She is violent as always…._—I sweat dropped at that.

Sai…he looked depressed. Might be…it was because of me. I was the cruelest person to him, leaving uncertain feeling within him. I felt like a bastard right now. Damned…. I didn't know what to do to him anymore. No, I had to talk to him firmly this time. He's my best friend and would always be!

"Sai," I called him who was only sitting calmly and silently on his bed. Sai lifted his eyes and met mine, but quickly looked away.

"Sorry," he whispered slowly. I sighed long as I walked closer to him. Then I sat beside him. Silence filled the room uncomfortably.

"Sai," I called him again to break the awful heavy silence between us. Even if Sai didn't give any response, I decided to continue. "I am sorry. I can't accept your feeling, Sai. Still, I don't want to lose you as my best friend, so…would you forgive me and go back to be my best friend once more?" I asked bluntly after that.

Sai looked at me, amazed. "You…, don't you feel even worse nearing me after what I had done to you yesterday?" he asked in disbelief.

"I am a bold person. You should know that more than anyone else. And to be honest, that was not the first time I was attacked, you know," I replied slowly, a bit embarrassed at the fact.

"You…don't hate me? Not at all?" Sai asked again with hope in his eyes.

"Not at all, Sai, because I also have responsibility on what happened yesterday. I should have told you firmly that I only love you as _my family_, as my _best friend_, and _I can't give you more than that_," I said those rejections in a sentence and I believed that my words had become arrows and stabbed his heart solidly. Well, because I saw Sai crying literally in weird look. I had to hold back my laughter seeing him like that.

"But, Sai…if you feel lonely, you can always come to me. I'll lend my shoulder to you anytime you want. We're best friends after all," I said slowly while smiling at Sai in soft expression after that.

"Naruto…," Sai looked at me, touched. Then he hugged me tenderly. "It's your kindness that hurts me most," he said in low, really low voice almost whispering.

"I know…but this is me. I can't do anything about that," I replied slowly while touching his hair and stroking it lightly and gently.

If I thought it back further…Sai had never had a real friend because he was from that family, a son of producer, and I believed people who associated with him never looked at his self. He was always regarded under his mother's shadow up until he met me.

Might be…Sai just mistook his possessive feeling towards me as _love_. Sai's feeling to wards me, I believed…, was a strong possessive feeling as a best friend. He didn't want to lose me, his one and only best friend. That's why he acted like that. Even if his mouth was annoying, he could be so cute sometimes.

"Then, Naruto…tonight I want to sleep with you," Sai said in cheery smile after that.

"Ah, you can't do that only," I replied in second as Sai fell down to the floor.

"Eeeh, WHY!? But you said you would lend me a shoulder whenever I want!" Sai protested like an elementary kid.

"Well…because that spot has been taken by someone else," I said proudly.

"Whaaaaat!? You've got new girlfriend?" Sai asked in disbelief.

"Not exactly right, but kind of…and I have loved someone else as well. I can't let that person see me sleeping with someone else, can I?" I said logically.

"Not fair! Not fair! I want to sleep with Naru-chaaaan!" Sai shouted and protested like a spoiled brat.

"Would you stop that? You gross me out!" I said, shuddering while sweat dropping. Sai pouted cutely after that.

"Ah, well, enjoy your days here, ne, Sai," I ruffled Sai's hair in big grin after that before I left him to rest in his room alone. Then, when I walked out to the corridor, Haku had been there, holding bunches of alcohol bottles. "Haku?" I looked at him weirdly. "What's with those…?"

"It's Sasuke's! I won't let him drink as long as that pink haired bitch is still here!" Haku said in spirit, really determined.

"Ah, so…," I said rolling my eyes. "Even with alcohol, I doubt that Sasuke will ever glance at her," I said calmly.

"Anyway, hide these in your room, your drawer or so!" Haku didn't even listen to me, that brat!

"Why should it be in my room?" I protested a bit.

"Coz' Sasuke will definitely find them in my room, idiot! Just come with me!" Haku shouted and dragged me to my room.

"You…, don't mess my drawer!" I yelled at Haku when he pulled out of my clothes to give spaces to the bottles. "Damn it, Haku!"

"Shut up! You should know what kind of person Sasuke will be when he's drunk! He will even kiss a pig, you know!" Haku said while shuddering and paling severely.

"Is his drunken habit that bad?" I asked a bit shuddering myself.

"ABSOLUTELY yes!" Haku answered firmly.

Then, I just realized something. "Hey, Haku…does Sasuke drink anything?" I asked.

"Ng? Yeah, he drinks any alcohol except beer and some which is used to cook," he replied.

"GAAAH, my _UMESHU!_" and I ran to find my umeshu before Sasuke could smell or even worse, drink it.

"Jeez, don't make umeshu, _baka_!!" and Haku yelled along the way as I ran to the kitchen.

"Oh, darn it! Chiyo-baa, do you see my umeshu here?" I asked Chiyo-baa who was in the kitchen while pointing at the place I put my umeshu before because it was not there.

"I don't see it since yesterday," she answered slowly.

"Shit where can it be?" I tried to look for in the refrigerator and in the cupboard, but it was not there. "Damn it, did Sasuke really take it? If he's drunk when Sakura is nearby…NOOO! I don't even want to think about it!! Where's my umeshu!?"

And a sandal hit my head. "OUCH!! WTF!! Who is it!?" I looked at behind and found a very pissed looking Sasuke.

_Geee! Sasuke!?_

"Shut up, Naruto! You're too loud!" Sasuke yelled at me loudly. "I can't concentrate on my college work if you're so loud! And…get rid of that pink haired bitch! She's bothering me and pissing me off!" he added in full force.

"Pink…, did Sakura d something to you!?" I asked in horror.

"She's hitting on me! Damn, it's that Sai or whatever his name's fault! She broke him up and now she's bothering me!" Sasuke said really angry. "Do something to her!"

_That bitch!!_—I felt like killing the pink haired bitch now. "Don't worry, Sasuke. I will kill her and drown her in Pacific Ocean tonight…kukukuku—!" I cracked my knuckles in killer mode, making Sasuke pale and shudder.

"Oh yeah," suddenly Sasuke spoke out, earning my attention. "Have you spoken to Dad, about your mom?" he asked.

"Ah…because many things happened, I forgot to ask," I said sheepishly.

"Then ask him, or he will fall in bad mood before you can ask," Sasuke said while leaving the kitchen.

I scratched my head slowly. "Asking about mom to dad, eh…? I wonder what he will say…."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Mirror, oh mirror..., tell me who is the most beautiful woman in this world."_

"_The most beautiful woman in this world is your daughter, and is not you..."_ (taken from fairy tale, Snow White)

A day later, Sai and Sakura were kicked out from the house. "Why?" did you ask…? It was because…Sakura tried to make move on Haku as she didn't get Sasuke's attention, and you know what kind of person Haku was. He made really hell to Sakura's life. And because it was too _vulgar_ to mention it here, let's leave that to your own imagination.

Honestly I was really glad that Haku could give her lesson, and Sai also helped Haku in harassing Sakura; it turned out to be disaster in the house because of the loud noise and awful mess. In the end they pissed Dad who was in bad mood and was tired because of his work.

"GET OUT!!" with that mere _sharp-deathly_ sentence, Dad sent Sai and Sakura to their own home.

_I will send my regard to Sai later…_.—I smiled really pleased after fixing the damages in the house caused by Haku's '_little bit too far_' pranks, but I didn't mind it too much. He was success on making Sakura suffer critical damage on her pride anyway. I grinned pleasantly at the thought.

Still… Dad was pretty scary when he was angry, no, when he was in bad mood or when he was tired. He's pissed off easily and was hard to cheer. We had to absolutely keep some distance from him or we would be his table cloth in second. I wondered if I could ask about mom in this situation. I was aware of his bad mood, so I thought it would be wise to leave him alone, but…if I let this chance pass…I didn't know when it would come again.

"Oi, Naruto!" suddenly Sasuke called me as I finished the cleaning.

"Ou!" I replied and came near him. "What?" I asked. Suddenly Sasuke shoved a big, heavy-looking book on my hand. "Whoaah! It's big—, and it's heavy! What is this?" I asked a bit surprised because he suddenly handed that super heavy book.

"You said you wanted to read some books the other day. It's western fairy tales. You'd better read that because I have gone much trouble to borrow it from the library," Sasuke said arrogantly as always.

"Eh? You've…taken trouble for me…," I was a little bit touched when I heard that before I suddenly realized. "Hey! I never told you that I want to read any book!" I protested right away, but the said man had gone from my sight. "Jeez, he didn't even listen…. What is this book actually? Does he want me to read it or something?" I looked at the book while frowning weirdly.

_This…this is Grimm Fairy tale…more, Snow White? Does he want to mock me or something? Damn that Sasuke…I am not a kid, and further, isn't it a fairy tale for a girl? But…he has gone so much trouble to borrow it, so I can read it. I guess I will read it to appreciate his feeling…._

I smiled in softly at that thought. I guessed it was not so bad to read something like this once in awhile. Even if it was just fairy tale, sometimes it could give us hope and dream. Well, even if reality was not as naïve as fairy tale though….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So then later…I read that book thoroughly in the kitchen, and found a frightening and shocking fact inside the book. I closed the book after I read it sometimes more. "I…'d never known that _mother_ who gave poisonous apple to Snow White was her _real_ mother and was not her step mother (it was in the first edition. In second edition, it was told as her step mother). I always thought it was her step mother. Women are really scary creatures. Trying to poison her own child only because she lost in her beauty…is she even human?" I couldn't help but curse that mother of Snow White.

"Naru-chan, peel this for me," suddenly there's an apple in front of my nose.

"GYAAAAH!!" I shouted pretty loudly because of the sudden vision in shock.

"What was that? Why did you scream as if you were seeing a monster? I said I want you to peel this apple for me," suddenly Itachi's face followed the red apple entering my sight.

"W-what…it's you, Ita-nii…. Jeez, you shocked me. I thought it was a poisonous apple…," I sighed relieved while stroking my chest lightly.

"Poisonous apple?" Itachi frowned deeply at that. I took the book in front of me and gave it to Itachi. "Grimm Fairy tale…you read a surprisingly difficult book, do you?" Itachi asked, a bit interested as he also opened the book and began to read some.

"Yeah, I don't know why but Sasuke suddenly gave me that book and told me to read it," I answered. "And I was in severe shock because of the fact inside the story," I added in pale look.

"Hmm, ah, the first edition, so…you're shocked because of the mother in this story is actually not her step mother, but her mother by blood?" Itachi could figure that out really fast. "Unpredictable fact, ne…?" Itachi closed the book in small calm smile and put it back on the table. I looked at him as if he were alien from Neptune. "What's with that face? It's ugly, Naru-chan," Itachi said in his '_Ah, disgusting! Don't come near me! _'-kind of look.

"Well…don't you feel strange? It's her mom, her own parent. Should a parent more like…," I had not even finished my line as suddenly Itachi cut it.

"Well then, what do you think of our parent?" he asked in testing gaze. "He's our solid father, but he prefers playing with women to caring and keeping us. Every time he's bored he throws away his woman and seeks another. He lives as if the world were his own. And he even left your mother and you before you met him again after nineteen years, right?" Itachi opened all Orochimaru's bad habit as well as my unforgotten wound of him leaving me and my mother even if I didn't even remember about him or my mother.

"You…you're sharp as always…," I said that in pale face as I began to peel the apple. I gave up debating with Itachi. I would never win anyway.

"But…there's also parent protecting his children with his all, loving and caring about them, and sacrificing his own happiness for his children. Still, it's not right to make a solid frame for something called parent. Everyone is different from each other, and life is not easy to face," Itachi sat down and lectured me as if he were a professor.

However then, I found something odd with his argumentation. "Wait a second; your argumentations are strange somehow," I said suddenly.

"Hmm? Which part?" Itachi asked in wonder.

"You're contradicting your own reason. It's not clear if you scold or support our father," I said as I served a plate of sliced apples in front of him. Itachi smiled when he ate the apple and forgot me for sometimes. "Ita-nii?" I asked again sometime later for his answer.

Itachi suddenly stood up. "You know, the most difficult and messy relationship in this world is blood relationship. In whichever family, there must have been something strange if we get inside it. Still, it's a common sense," he said slowly while gazing at me seriously.

"Eh, why?" I asked unable to digest the reason.

Itachi smiled small at that. "Because we're different form each other in characteristic, in status, and in feelings," he said in somehow…sad expression, but I couldn't really comprehend it. He quickly changed his expression as he looked at my confused look. "It's ok if you don't understand," he continued as he ruffled my hair softly. "But I warn you a thing, Naru-chan. If you still have a frame of other's parent, someday you will lose your own." Itachi turned his back and then left me.

"Wait, Ita-nii!" suddenly I felt really uncomfortable. I guessed I was a bit worried with his slight sad expression earlier. Itachi turned his face at me again as I tried to ask something so private. "Umm…maybe it is just my guessing but…do you by chance…actually hate Dad?" I asked slowly in doubt.

Itachi looked a bit surprised at that, but then he chuckled. "No way Naru-chan, even if I don't like Dad, it doesn't mean I hate him either," he said and then he left the room without even glancing again at me.

I wondered if he lied just now. I didn't really get him either. A family…what was it actually? I thought my definition about family might blur in this family…because anyone seemed like _stranger_ to each other even if we're living under the same roof. Could that be called family?

It was true that there were various conditions, and because it was parent by blood the emotion would be complicated as well. "If you still have a solid frame of other's parent, someday you will lose your own, eh…?" I guessed it was right. I was still amateur in this kind relationship. Because everyone was different from each other, parent and children also…different…; I didn't really get it. It was too confusing.

"Anyway…I'll just try to speak to Dad. I may gain something valuable to this uncertain feeling inside my heart. And I believe that talking heart to heart is a primary way to build relationship between father and son," I stood up and went to my room to prepare both my body and heart to face the _king of demon_ in his room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I stood in front of Dad's room. The door looked bigger than usual. I gulped. Shit, it was not the time to feel scared of nothing.

_Do your best, Naruto!!_

I encouraged myself as I raised my hand to knock. "Excuse me, Dad," I called as I opened the door. In second I was greet by a dagger glares from Orochimaru…, err…I meant Dad's yellow eyes. I wondered if he used contact lens even in home…. I was shuddering a bit when the glares tensed 100 times more frightening than his usual glares.

"What do you want? If you want to clean my room, do it later," Orochimaru said as he clutched his head in pained look.

"Ah, it's not—,"

"My head hurts. Close that window," he continued.

"Yeah, but—," but I closed the window as he told me.

"I don't want to eat anything right now, so you don't have to make my portion, but bring me some drugs for my headache," he continued more.

"Ah, Da—,"

"Change the water in that vase, and after that polish that shoes under your feet," he continued more and didn't even give a chance for me to speak.

I took the vase and stood there. "Dad, I—,"

"Do it, quick!!" Orochimaru shouted suddenly shocking me.

"Yeees!!" I replied and hurriedly fled from the room as suddenly I realized that I had not even talked yet. I barged into Dad's room again and shouted. "That's not it, Dad! I need to talk to you right now!!" I protested hard.

"Naru-chan…," Dad smiled at me, but somehow, his smile was more frightening than any demon in this world. "You heard me when I said that my head hurts, right?" he asked overly sweet.

"Err…, yeah…," and I felt more scared than before.

"Then… **WHY THE HELL ARE YOU YELLING AT ME!? DO YOU WANT TO KILL ME WITH YOUR UGLY SCREAM!? IT IS RARE OF ME HAVING VACATION FROM MY WORK AND I WANT TO BE ALONE!! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!? YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, DO YOU!? YOU DISTRUB ME! GET OUUUUUT!!" **suddenly he screamed with all his mighty while glaring really hard as if his eyes were almost falling out from their sockets.

Aaah, he would blow up my eardrums!! I quickly shut my eyes and my ears before the wave of sound (because he's Oto-Nin in his life before, bwahahaha) could kill me. I felt really pity to the poor squirrels outside this house, which had no idea of anything. They would definitely die after hearing that blow or scream from Orochimaru.

Orochimaru panted heavily after screaming so hard like that. I thought it was safe to let my hands go from my ears. "Err…Dad," I called him again.

"What!?" he replied still a bit yelling.

"I just want to ask you about my mom," I said quickly before he yelled or screamed again and then hurriedly covered my ears again when Orochimaru's glare hardened after I said something about my mom.

However then, he didn't say anything as he walked to the table beside his bed and pour a glass of wine before he suddenly said, "Uzumaki Tsunade was a traitor," in really cold voice. I felt like shuddering when I heard his voice. It was low and…I couldn't explain it well. It's just the kind of voice which came from darkness, hollow and frightening.

"Eh…what?" I asked, really unable to understand the meaning.

"I said she's a traitor," Orochimaru repeated his words after shipping the liquid in his glass. "She…, that Uzumaki Tsunade, your mother, even if she had had me as her husband, she's cheating on me with another man," he continued as he glanced at me sourly.

_Ugh…his face is really convincing, but…I can't believe that my mom cheated! Wait, dad also always plays with other women! So why did he protest when my mom's also cheating on him!?_—I looked at Orochimaru, asking him of explanation or I would shove his shoes on his mouth if his reason didn't satisfy me enough.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Orochimaru asked in deep frown. "Ah, I know…you don't believe me, do you? But it's the truth. I love her very much, but she loved another man, that's why I left her when she went back to her own house, not even trying to hold her," he continued as he shipped some liquid again.

_Dad…doesn't seem lying…._—I looked at him sadly. _But despite knowing that my mom had had me in her womb, why did he still leave her!? Sending her home to her parent!?_—I just couldn't accept that!

"Even if I regretted that I had to leave you who were still so little with her, I didn't want to raise a child from a traitor like her," he continued.

_EH!? Wait…why the…?? It's different from Sarutobi-jiichan's story!__He should have left me before I was born, so why—?? He even said he didn't want to raise me!? How annoying!! Who does he think he is!? Damn it!!_

I looked at him in disbelief. I never thought that he could speak like that so coldly. Even if I prefer him saying the truth to self-defending, it still hurt to hear him telling me so bluntly like that. I looked for lies between his lines, and expression, but I found nothing! His eyes…he didn't lie to me! Then…did Jii-chan make mistake in his letter because he was old?? That's also impossible!

"Though…I felt regretting it after that, and I thought I would ask her to go back to me, but…I had had another woman, Haku's mom, and she's pregnant, so I couldn't leave her," he said again.

_Whaaaat!? But he left my pregnant mother!!_—I had almost yelled at him for being so unfair to my mom, but I stopped dead when I looked at his really-really depressed eyes.

"Haku's mom…she's an actress, my partner in the drama I played at that time. I was rumored to be with her, and mass media were so noisy roaring up the rumor. That's why I couldn't leave her," he continued sourly again.

"Didn't…, didn't mom contact you at all?" I asked slowly.

"No, she didn't! Impossible would she do that! She's an ignorant bitch and didn't like complicated thing like that!" Orochimaru yelled again emotionally, looking really pissed off. "I knew that we would never get together again, so I sent her a divorce proposal. I thought she would re-think her decision and came back to me, but I was wrong! She…so easily, she signed the proposal so easily and post it back to me! Could you believe that!? She POST it BACK!! We never got to see each other again!!" Orochimaru yelled again. This time he was super pissed off as he told me about his story with my mom.

I myself was so very-very shocked at that. With post…I couldn't believe that my mom's so…, so… cold-hearted like that. "Dad…did you actually want to see her?" I asked slowly, not wanting to wake the half-sleeping lion.

"Are you kidding me!? Are you an idiot or what!? Of course I wanted to see her!! I had still amount of problems that I want to burst out in front of her face!! It was impossible to solve everything with only a paper like that!! Aaaargh…if I remember about it again I want to explode!!" Orochimaru went insane at that part. He was so pissed off as if nothing would get better anymore. He was about exploding like lava in the volcano.

I looked at him in severe pity. I couldn't look at him more as I decided to ask again. "Mom…what did she do for living aside to be your wife?" I said with really low voice.

"She's a great doctor," Orochimaru said suddenly. I was surprised when I heard that.

"A-a doctor!?" personally I thought that job was really great!

"Yeah, and she's the genius one. She's so great that everyone wanted her to be in their hospital, but…," suddenly he stopped as he inhaled deeply before suddenly, "she's addicted to **GAMBLING!!** And her living expenses were all gone on the gambling table! She's wasting my money for something useless like that! On top of that…she never won even in a row!! Gaaah, remembering that pisses me most!!" Orochimaru was in the edge of bursting out off his organs. He was so angry until the point the devil would beg his pardon.

"M-m, a g-gamb—!?" I was so dizzy and my head was spinning after he mentioned that.

"That's right! She's the worst gamble-addict in the world! It was because of me that she could live like that!! It was all because of me, and yet she…with a man such as that!!" Orochimaru had showed his killing intent now.

"Su-such as what?" I asked slowly.

"That ugly white haired bastard!! Just because he's a bit more generous than I was, she went for that man!!" Orochimaru stepped on the floor repeatedly, really pissed off.

"That doesn't mean that he's ugly…," I said that lowly in sweat drop.

"If I think that a beautiful hot man such as me…losing to that ugly white frog—!!"

"Then…he's more gorgeous than you…," and I regretted right away because I said something unnecessarily as Orochimaru turned his face with his deadly glare plastered on his expression.

I gulped in sweaty pale face as he looked at me closer before suddenly, "IF THAT WAS THE CASE, I WOULD BE ANGRIER THAN RIGHT NOW!!" he screamed again so loudly in front of me. "GAAAAH!! I don't want to talk anymore!! Get out!! Because of you my head is in complete mess like this!! AAARGH!!" he went berserk already, and it scared the hell out of me.

"Waaah, I will get out! I will be out!" I shouted as I quickly ran, as fast as I could to run away from the angry monster. Still, when I reached the door, I turned my face because there's still one thing I wanted to know. "Ng…, Dad…,"

"If you don't get out in ten counts, I will throw this lamp decoration to your face!" Orochimaru lifted the lamp threateningly while glaring at me severely.

"Waaah, I know! I just want to know if mom got together with that man or not!" I shouted while covering my head as Orochimaru began to count.

Orochimaru went silent for awhile after hearing my question, and then he sighed and looked at another way. "No, that man also left her for another woman. Huh, she deserved that!" he said full of hatred, but somehow…I could see the sadness in his voice. Then he suddenly glared at me and counted again, "Eiiiight—!"

"Waaah!!" I quickly got out from the room and slammed the door shut.

_Dad is so scaryyyy!!_—I thought while crying literally. Then I sighed slowly while walking back to my room. In dad's version…mom was really… (a gambling-addict, a cheating woman, a woman who post a divorce proposal) not a good wife, I guessed. I couldn't say my own mother as a bitch could I? No wonder if Dad was cold to me…I was a son from that kind of woman….

"_To think that I lost to that kind of man—!!"_

I didn't know what he wanted to say after that, but…somehow his back…told me that he was so…so hurt…. He was hurt so badly…. I couldn't help but wonder…if Dad was not loved at all by mom….

"_Mirror, oh mirror…, tell me whom does she love most."_

"_The one she loves most is that man, and is not you…."_

That night…I couldn't sleep thinking about mom and dad. I still couldn't understand, well…I did understand Dad's feeling since I know the feeling to be betrayed by the one you love, but…I didn't know that Dad often cried alone in his room. It was beyond my imagination and his character. Still, I forgot…Dad, even if he was like a demon when he was angry, or what a bastard he was, he was still human.

Human could be weak creature, but Dad didn't want to show his weakness to anyone. That's why…he acted like that…. It must have been so painful to be alone when you're hurt. I wondered…if someday I could heal that wound….

After that…I fell asleep, and didn't wake up until morning came….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I wonder…why Dad and Mom got together in the first place…," I mumbled slowly as I washed the dishes while spacing out.

"Eh?" Chiyo-baa turned her face at me, looking at me as if I had lost my mind.

"Don't look at me like that. I was just asking. You see, Chiyo-baa, they're too different from each other. Dad was generous, an artist, and worshipped by women, but mom was just a doctor. Well, even if she was a genius, entertainment and medic didn't match, right? So I wonder why…," I stated in confusion. "Well, Jii-chan said that Dad forced mom to be his wife, but…," I stopped right there because I didn't know how to put the fact in sentence.

"Your grandfather was right, Naruto-sama," Chiyo said suddenly in small smile. "Orochimaru-sama indeed forced your mother to be his wife. He had been crazed over her since he was in high school," she continued calmly.

"Hi—!? Mom and Dad were high-school friends!???" I was shocked at that fact.

"Yeah, they had always been together, that trio Sannin," Chiyo said that again slowly without looking at me as she was making the soup.

_Trio…Sannin…? There were three people?_—I was a bit curious about that, but then I found something stranger than that.

"Eh, but…mom was American, and I believe she went to high school in Tokyo, so…how?" I asked.

"Master Orochimaru also got into school in Tokyo. His father was really generous, so he had lots of companies in that city. He also often stayed there. That's why Orochimaru-sama stayed in Tokyo to accompany him. Therefore, he got a best friend and your mother as companions in the same house because he lived in mansion with lots of rooms," Chiyo-baa explained. "You could say that Orochimaru-sama was in love with her because they often got together, and as soon as he realized his feeling, he tried his best to win her heart. He was impulsive after all," she continued.

_Hmm…in short, he's attacking frontally? Jeez, that Dad…._—I couldn't help sweat dropping as I began to make the sauce for salad.

"However then, Head Master who knew about that got angry and immediately engaged Orochimaru-sama to a lady from his company's rival to build his business," Chiyo continued.

"Hoeee, politic-marriage!? Dad agreed with that?? Even if he's so self-centered like that…?" I just couldn't believe that.

"Well, it's because Tsunade-sama rejected him," Chiyo replied.

"EH!?" I widened my eyes in complete shock at that.

"Yes, she told Master Orochimaru clearly that she didn't want to marry him, and then she left the mansion," she continued again still expressionless as she began to remember. "After graduating from high school, Master Orochimaru married his fiancée, and he had Itachi-sama as his first son. Still, Orochimaru-sama was a beautiful, hot, gorgeous man. He was scout to be an actor as soon as Itachi-sama was born and in a year he was the on the top of the most popular antagonist character in Japan. Girls kept coming up to be with him, but he was quite selective in picking woman with whom he would play. And when he went to America to deepen his acting-lesson, he met Sasuke-sama's mother there, and you knew what kind of person he was, impulsive, and he had her as his second wife," Chiyo said in a huff.

"Eh…, then what happened to Ita-nii's mom?" I asked in confusion. She didn't mention any divorce matter.

"She was sick," Chiyo said slowly.

"Eh…?"

"Itachi-sama's mother fell sick after she gave birth to Itachi-sama, and then she died not until a year after that. Itachi-sama was sent to his relative after his mother died because Orchimaru-sama was still busy with his work and had no time to raise a child, until he came back here five years later," she said slowly, carefully, as if she didn't want to open the wound of the said boy in her story.

"Oh…," I said in solemn look. So…that's why Ita-nii was a bit off when he was with Dad. He got really bad memory with him…, no wonder if he hated him. "Well, then…when did dad and mom meet again?" I asked, continuing the first story between mom and dad.

"Orochimaru-sama got accident when he was acting in action drama, and he was sent to hospital. There did he meet with your mother who was responsible to treat his wounds. When he met her again, even if it was almost ten years, his feeling didn't change at all. He proposed her immediately and even went to her home to take her away from her father, your grandfather, even if he didn't give any permission at all. He even ran away from home and built a new house for your mom to live with. They married without any permission from their parents," she explained.

"Uwaaah, dad…is really impulsive…," I couldn't help but blush as I heard the story. Still, I didn't understand why mom wanted to go with him if she rejected him at first. Was dad really that persistent, so mom gave up and married him? But, I thought mom was strong-willed woman…, so why…?

"Umm, Chiyo-baa, had you ever met my mom?" I asked again, a bit curious.

"I had," she said slowly.

"Eh, then…what kind of person she was!? How can you know about her!?" I asked in excitement to know about her more. Even if dad had told me, I wasn't satisfied.

"It was because Head Master told me to take master back even if I had to break his arm or leg to do it," Chiyo laughed creepily at that, and I couldn't help shuddering at her nasty laughter. "I came to their new house and met her. She's a beautiful, loving, caring, and strong lady in my eyes. Even if her manner wasn't so good, she's cheery and what will you call it? Let see…ah, she was full of spirit," Chiyo described my mother's personality. "And the most shocking thing that I found there was…they looked like a heavenly painted couple when they're together. They loved each other in my eyes, and I saw the most shining smile in Master's face when they're together. They looked so happy and…comfortable," she said while sighing long, replying back the captured memory years ago.

_They're…happy together…?_—I couldn't help but feel a bit strange.

"When I saw that, honestly, I felt really angry," Chiyo said, "and when master went out to buy dinner, I scolded your mom to give my master back. When I yelled at her, she just smiled in solemn look, and then she bowed at me with calm face as if it were the gracious thing in the world, and she said to me,

"_Please, take him back home."_

I was utterly surprised when she said that. When I asked "_Why?"_ to her, she replied,

"_Because I love him so much."_

Honestly I couldn't understand her reasoning at all. When I asked further why she wanted to separate with him, she replied,

"_Because I…don't have time anymore…."_

With closed eyes, she showed me her determined self. She was indeed really strong," Chiyo finished her story in small smile.

"She didn't have time…, did she…?" I could guess what it meant.

"Yes, she died not until four years after that, but I thought that time she didn't have time because she was busy with her work as a doctor. I didn't know that she had guessed her own dying state. Well, because I saw that they loved each other so much, I gave up and went home alone, even if I had known that Head Master would probably kill me after that. I thought…it's not good to bother the happy couple," she said slowly.

"Then why…?" I couldn't understand it at all. "If mom and dad loved each other, if mom really loved dad that much, why…why did she cheat on him…?" I asked slowly in sad gaze. I actually didn't ask Chiyo-baa about this, but she suddenly fell silent as I spoke up the question. Her silence was different from the '_pretending-dead'_ silence she used to play with, her silence this time felt so…heavy and…depressing.

Many confusing things kept coming and coming up. I wondered…, had we been in the Grimm Fairy tale, who would have eaten the poisonous apple…and suffered so much? Was it mom? Or was it Dad? Or was it…?

When I thought that I might have become the poisonous apple itself for mom and dad, my body suddenly trembled violently because of the unbearable fear….

**End of Chapter 7**

**Tbc**…

* * *

**A/N: **Fuuuh, at least I can finish this chapter. What do you think of this chapter? I opened a bit about Orochimaru and Tsunade's past in this story. Not very good one, but I thought that pairing would be sweet. Tsunade's personality in this story is a bit off, but she could be so motherly and loving if it was about something she loved. Still, something is definitely odd in this chapter, but I couldn't tell which part it is. If you found something that doesn't make sense, please contact me, I will re-do the chapter in strange part. Well, the reviews? Hope I can update faster. I think it will be everything for this chapter right now. See you next time, guuuys! Thanks and love you!

With Love,

Lunaryu


	9. The Day When You Call Me Brother

**A/N:**Wooots! Sorry for the long wait, guys! I am kind of busy these days with college's stuffs and exams, so I may not be able to update anything for two or three weeks. Sorry for the inconvenience. Anyway, I am glad that you still want to read this story. Please ignore me and enjoy this new chapter! XD Chapter 8—GO!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and never will be, the situation of family in this story is taken form 'Bara no Tame ni' authored by Yoshimura Akemi**

**Warning:**_foul language, a bit of violence, shounen ai (SasuNaru and NaruHaku), the change of POV and oOC-ness…_

* * *

**For The Blue Sky**

**Chapter 8: _The Day When You Call Me "Brother"_**

I wondered…whose picture was hanging on the wall above the stairs….

I couldn't help but look at the picture of a black haired boy while I was cleaning the stairs. He's around thirteen or fourteen years old, if I guessed it right. Short ebony hair with pitch black eyes…, it must have been Sasuke. He's good looking as always, but…it's kind of different. Something…, something was different, but people changed along the time, right? I nodded surely at that.

"Staring at the wall and acting like an idiot, what a human you are," suddenly Haku's voice was heard from behind, shocking me out, until I dropped the mop on my hand.

I quickly turned my face and, "Jeez, you…, can you at least greet first before insulting people around?" asked in sweat drop, a bit annoyed as well because Haku's manner was totally bad. He liked shocking me when I was working. It was bad for my heart, couldn't he think that?

"Shut the hell up! I am hungry! Make some food for me!" Haku ordered as if he were my master.

"Bastard, can you even ask politely? I am not your fucking servant!" I shouted, totally annoyed now.

"Whatever, I am HUNGRY! Food!! Give me FOOD!!" the long haired boy whined and protested wildly.

"Jeez, you're always in bad temper when you're hungry…, hasn't you eat your lunch at school?" I asked as I folded my arms on my chest.

"I have," Haku replied shortly as I paled severely.

"After eating that much in breakfast, you even ate at school. Actually how much do you eat a day?" I asked in sick look while sweat dropping again.

"Shut up! It's not your business how much I eat! Anyway, food! I want food!" Haku demanded again in spoiled way making me cover my face while sighing weakly.

_Does he only have stomach on his body…?_—I couldn't help but think like that as I moved away to the kitchen to make some food for Haku.

—Kitchen—

"Then…where's Dad?" Haku asked as he devoured the fried rice I had made for him on the dinner table.

"He's back to Tokyo to work," I replied as I sighed slowly. "Damn, even if I still have so many questions to ask… and now _Aki _(autumn) has come…," I walked to the window and opened it. Then I looked at the sky which was tainted in orange color of the sunset. "Haaah, the sky is so high…," I sighed weakly as I enjoyed the beautiful scenery of Hokaido in autumn.

"Are you stupid or what? If the sky was short, it would hit your head and ruin everything, _baka_," Haku replied indifferently, mocking me as always.

I turned at Haku in sour look while sweat dropping. Couldn't he even let me think about myself a bit? I sighed again giving up. Haku was more stubborn than I thought. Even Ita-nii and Sasuke had opened a bit to me, but only this boy that had not melted of my charming side. Did he have barrier around him or something?

I looked at Haku tensely as he suddenly lifted his gaze at mine. "Tea," suddenly he took an empty cup and lifted it, giving that silent order to me to pour the empty cup with tea.

_Th-this little bastard—!_

I couldn't help but fume as I looked at his arrogant face. Still, I took the tea pot and pour the tea even if I was glaring at him in annoyance.

"Put four cubes sugar in it," Haku continued slowly.

"FOUR!? Are you nuts!? You can get diabetes from it!" I shouted forbidding. "NO! A cube is sufficient for a little cup like that," I slammed the tea pot on the table and put in a cub of sugar in Haku's cup of tea.

"Stingy," Haku said in pouting face.

"Why, you—! It's for your own sake!" I yelled at him angrily.

"Who said you can control my action?" Haku narrowed his eyes at me coldly, annoying me even more. This little bastard—! I would not let him get off easily from this. I was about to smack his head as suddenly someone opened the kitchen's door.

"I'm home," Sasuke said slowly from the door.

I quickly turned my face at Sasuke and threw a smile. "Welcome home, Sasuke! Finish you college for today?" I asked friendly.

"Yeah, pour me a cup of tea," Sasuke put his big black bag to the table and sat down on the chair. I quickly pour a cup of tea for him.

"With sugar?" I asked.

"No, thanks, I don't really like sweet," Sasuke replied as he drank the tea from his cup. Then he lifted his gaze at me and asked again, "Where's Chiyo-baa?"

"She's shopping for our dinner today," I replied.

"Hmm," Sasuke hummed slightly as he stood up again while putting his tea cup back to the table. "Then, tell her that I will not have dinner at home tonight," Sasuke grabbed his bag again.

"Eh, you want to go tonight?" Haku asked a bit curiously

"Yeah, I want to help my friend move," Sasuke said.

"Eh…, at a time like this?" I pointed at the sunset, surprised. I thought it would never finish in a night.

"That's why he needs more people to help him, right?" Sasuke smiled coolly as always, and it struck my heart right away. I fought the urge to blush as he walked out the kitchen. "I'm going," he said as he disappeared behind the door.

"_Ki-_, be careful on your way…," I said, a bit stuttering as the blush crept on my face again and it made my body like a jelly. I was forced to sit down on the chair as I said so.

_Aah, it is painful if you can't blush whenever your heart is fluttering in happiness as you see your love smile at you…!_—I thought dreamily.

Haku rolled his eyes in underestimating look as he continued eating his second plate of fried rice. After regaining my self-control, I stood again and looked at Haku who had finished his food and now was staring intensely at Sasuke's cup. I was silent for awhile, processing what Haku was thinking, and then I punched my palm as I realized.

I pointed at the spot Sasuke had just drunk his tea on his cup. "He drank from here," I said smirking at Haku who blushed in flaming red because I caught up what he was thinking.

"Sh-shut up! I know it! That's none of your business!" Haku yelled at me, still blushing so clearly. When I saw it that way, he looked so cute. He could be really cute even if his tongue was awful. I chuckled at that.

"It's a waste that Sasuke will not be home today, ne, Haku?" I asked, trying to tease him more.

"What, as if you're not disappointed yourself," Haku countered the attack.

"Hey, it has nothing to do with me!" I replied a bit blushing as well.

"What is '_nothing to do with me_'?" Haku stood up and walked closer to me. "If you're attracted to Sasuke, see your own face on the mirror first, ugly blonde!!" Haku yelled fiercely, shooting the arrow to my heart.

"U-ugly…, who's ugly, you-girly looking pig!? Even if I'm ugly, Sasuke likes blonde!" I yelled back at Haku angrily, feeling worked up that the little bastard insulted my pride. "Haku is a boy, and Sasuke's brother!"

"You ARE a boy and his brother too," Haku replied again while narrowing his eyes in his missive smirk. That statement stabbed me in my head. "You're…just outsider. Sasuke hates outsider, a girl-looking boy even…, you think he will have a feeling for you!?" Haku shouted all the reasons that smacked me with a ton of hammer.

"Why, you—! You're cruel, Haku!! I just have this little bit unrequited love, don't compare me with someone like you who can easily steal a kiss when he's asleep!!" I yelled at him, really annoyed and angry.

"Who wants to be compared to you!? Know your place a little, _bakayarou_!" Haku grabbed my collar and yelled even more fiercely. We're about to hit each other as suddenly the door was opened again.

"Jeez, you-two…; how long will you bicker like little girls? I can't believe that you're still growing that_ endless wit_ 'little love' you have…, unbelievable," Itachi suddenly came in while commenting us.

"Shut up, Itachi! It's not your business!" Haku shouted at Itachi angrily.

"Hooo, Haku has grown up a bit, ne…?" Itachi smirked at Haku fiercely and dangerously as he tapped Haku's shoulder. Haku shivered severely as he felt the killing aura behind him and released me instantly when he realized that he had just woken up the sleeping lion, a. k. a. Itachi with his yell.

"GYAAAAAH!! Pardon my rudeness, Itachi-samaaaaa!" Haku howled in horror as Itachi gave him _lesson_ for his rudeness.

_Baka…,_—I thought while sweat dropping, seeing the comical event before my eyes.

—Some moments later—

"You've got a letter, Naru-chan," Itachi said while showing the letter to me on the table as I served him a cup of tea. Haku was crying in pain, literally, after Itachi beat the shit out of him beside the older brother. Well, he still had energy to devour some snacks though.

_Can be expected from Haku and his stomach…, how frightening…!_—I thought in pale face seeing Haku eating while crying.

"A letter?" I sat beside Itachi in the other spot and took the letter. "Wah, it's from Hinata-chan!" I brightened up as I looked at the sender's name.

"Who is it?" Itachi asked a bit interestedly in the change of mood I had.

"It's my best friend from middle-school," I said while smiling softly. "She's just like my little sister, and I like her so much," I continued as I opened the envelope and took out the paper.

"Another ex-girlfriend?" Itachi guessed in teasing tone.

"No, we're not like that. Close, she indeed had ever confessed to me in high school, but I rejected her because I liked Sakura at that time," I said while reading the letter.

"Hmm…, then, what kind of girl is she?" Itachi asked again wanting to know more, but I couldn't even catch his words as I was too preoccupied by the letter. "What's wrong? Did something bad happen?" Itachi asked again as I didn't reply him at all.

"Mar—ry!" I shouted in shock as I re-read the part I had read. I turned my face at Itachi as if I had seen the most shocking thing in the world. "This…, this Hinata-chan…is going to MARRY!!" I yelled in horror, as if it were the most impossible thing in the world.

"What's so special about it?" Itachi asked, unable to comprehend my extravagating reaction.

"Bu-, but! This girl…Hinata-chan is a complete shy girl! She's even scared of talking to men! I can't believe she will marry! There's no way in hell! It's impossible!!" I protested hard. That shy Hinata-chan couldn't possibility marry unless her boyfriend had no interest in doing anything with her. She's too shy to her own good. She could even faint when she was near a boy! She feared of men after all.

I read the letter again for sometimes to catch more information. "Next month…ergh, PREGNANT!!?" I was really shocked at the letter until I dropped it in pale face.

"Hooh, so she's pregnant…, no wonder she must marry as soon as possible," Itachi said while smiling calmly.

"Hi—, Hinata-chan…!" I fell to the floor and cried miserably at that. "I-I can't believe that she has matured enough to even get pregnant and worse…with someone I don't know…. I thought Neji would handle her for me…. It seems I must kick his ass for being so ignorant and let her be --- by a random man—!!" I continued wailing.

"Huh…, you're the one who's stuck in your kindergarten age, Blondie. She's 19 years old. She has indeed matured, _ba—ka_," Haku commented, not, insulted me again, but I was too shocked to even care about his insult.

I sighed weakly after that as I got up again and sat on the chair. "Guess, can't be helped. I have to see her man with my own eyes before I recognize him," I said while shaking my head in carefree look.

"Unreasonable…," Haku and Itachi said in unison while sweat dropping as they saw me.

"Well, maybe it's a good chance to meet with everyone else. They're probably missing me so much," I said dreaming arrogantly.

"Yeah, your secret admirer may say, 'Wah, our blond girl has returned for us to play with!' and they will have fun with you," Haku snickered at that.

"Bastard! I am not like that with my friends!" I protested as I stood up. "Huh, better looking for a good suit to attend the party," I continued.

"There's no man suit in your size, _chibi_ (Shorty)," Haku added again and this one boiled my anger.

"Why you—!!"

I was about to punch Haku as suddenly, "I am home," someone cut and came into the kitchen.

I looked at the door and saw Chiyo-baa there. "Ah, welcome home, Chiyo-baa," I said while smiling.

"Good day for Masters," Chiyo bent her head a little, seeing us three in the kitchen. "Ah, yes, Haku-sama, you've got a letter," Chiyo said suddenly as she took a letter from her pocket.

"What, for me?" the boy stood up and walked to the granny.

"It seems an invitation to marriage," Chiyo added the information.

Being as interested as he was, Itachi did something unusual. He stood up and walked before Haku reached the letter. He looked at the letter before opened the envelope and took out its content. He read the invitation before he said, "Wow," and he looked at me. "Lend me your invitation, Naru-chan," he said and I could do nothing but nod and give him my letter. Itachi read mine for awhile before he said it as well, "Oh, Wow, how narrow the world is!" Itachi then looked at me and Haku in an annoying smirk. "You've been invited to the same party, you know?" he said.

I widened my eyes in complete surprise and Haku dropped his jaw on the floor. "YOU are KIDDING!!" Haku and I shouted in unison and in shock. We hurriedly snatched the letter and read some more details.

"It must have surprised you, but my boyfriend is from Inuzuka family. He's really nice and now he's working under my family's company…." I read that out loudly.

"Yo, Haku! You're ok, pal? I have got a very cute girl from Hyuuga's family, you know. Next year I'll have my kid as well…!" Haku also read that quite loudly.

And then…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….SILENCE.

Very thick silence filled the room before Itachi broke it. "The plane's tickets have been provided on the same day and at the same time," he said, worsen the situation.

"Don't joke around! I will not go there!! Not with this stupid-ugly blonde! I absolutely won't go! They will laugh at me!!" Haku howled as he wanted to get out from kitchen.

"No way; Haku you MUST come. You do realize that Kiba was your best "brother" you have before you come to this house," Itachi nailed that part, and made the long haired boy freeze on his spot.

"Best…brother?" I couldn't really understand that.

"Yeah, before coming here, he was raised by Inuzuka family after being moved for sometimes because he was so wild and always made mess in the house he lived in until no one wanted to keep him in," Itachi snickered at that.

"Shut the hell up, Itachi! It's none of your business!" Haku shouted while blushing at that.

"And this Inuzuka-kid was the one who could tame him," Itachi added and laughed hard at that.

"Don't speak like I am a stray wild dog, BASTARD!!" Haku yelled even more furious than before.

"Heeh…there's actually someone who tamed this rude boy—?" I was amazed at that.

"And you! Keep thinking about your dress!! Don't make fuss over something like that!!" Haku glared at me and yelled again until he was panting.

I looked at Haku slowly while thinking. He was moved again and again to some houses before he came here…. He must have been through something hard by himself before….

"What!?" Haku glared even more as he realized that I was staring at him. I smiled small at that.

"Nothing, better looking for a suit after this," I hummed slightly in happy look as I imagined I could go together with Haku. It could be a chance to know him more after all.

"Don't look so obviously happy like that!!" I could hear Haku shouting behind me. I bet he looked all depressed now because he had to bear the humiliation to go together with me. Aaaah, I was somehow satisfied!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

—The next day; Konoha's Shopping Center at noon—

I was looking for a suit for the party in brood day. I looked for the cool costume, but I was often mistaken as a girl looking for long-dress. I had to scold the shopkeepers every time they called me 'miss,' or 'madam'. Damned, they pissed me off so much. And there's even a pervert who suggested me to wear _dark Lolita dress_ to seduce men. I punched him hard though….

"Damn it…, why the hell there's no party dress for man in my size?" I protested as I fumed, trying to pick the right clothes hanging in front of me.

"Haku-chan—, come to my place tonight, will you?"

I perked my ears when I heard the voice. _Haku? Did he just say HAKU??_—I looked behind slowly only to find Haku walk on the road outside the shop with some _nasty-looking_ boys flirting around him like cockroaches. I dropped my jaw at that.

"You're noisy! Stay away from me!" Haku glared daggers at them in really cold manner, but it seemed they're stubborn fellows for not being affected by his glare.

"Ah, don't be so cold. You actually like us, do you, sweetie?" one of them said while touching Haku's chin, bring his face up. I gulped when I saw him like that. Wait, he didn't just do that. Haku would kill him—!

Haku smacked the man's hand away in angry look. "I am NOT a fucking GIRL!!" he yelled even more.

"My, my…wild, are we?" the tall boy said as he grabbed Haku's hand hard and pushed him to the wall. "Should we tame you for a bit, baby?"

_AAAAAKH!! He's using force!!_—I thought while banging the glass window in the shop, paling severely in shock. I had to help Haku. "Master, I'll come back later!" I said to the shopkeeper as I walked out the shop.

"Let go, you-bastard!!" Haku yelled as he kicked the man's stomach, made him stumble backward and fall to the ground while wailing painfully.

"Why, you damn bitch—!!" the man's friends didn't let go of that easily as they locked Haku's movement.

"Damn it! You-ugly cockroaches! Cheater-bastards!! You have no guts to fight me one on one!! COWARDS!!" Haku shouted and yelled really loudly, as he was dragged by those boys forcefully to come to a quieter place than the main road. "Let go of me!!" Haku still shouted and insulted them from A to Z.

_Jeez, that Haku…! Doesn't he realize in what situation he is? Why is he so easy to insult people like that! They might be dangerous!_—I thought while crying inwardly, still trying to chase after them because they're quite far right now. "Damn it! Hang on, Haku!!" I said as I increased my speed to catch up with them.

"Heh, you've got nerve to insult us like that, ne, _sweetie_? I suppose you're ready with your punishment—!" the man who held Haku said while smirking evilly as Haku only glared really angrily at him.

"_KISAMA—!"_the beautiful long haired boy threw him a disgusted look as he yelled at him again, and the man almost forced to kiss him when I arrived there.

"WAIT A SEC—!!" I shouted really loudly, surprising not only the gangster, but also Haku instantly as I appeared there dramatically. "Hey, _you-bastards _there!! What do you think you're doing to my BROTHER!?" I yelled at them in angry look as I saw them trying to harass Haku. And it was probably only my imagination, but I saw Haku widen his eyes in shock as he saw me standing there, trying to defend him.

_Fuh…, he will fall for me for sure_—I thought, feeling being cool right now.

"Can you be more shameless than this?! It's cheating to harass a weak person in group like that!! Can you even be called men!? Let him go at once!!" I continued shouting in really annoyed tone as I pointed at the gang angrily.

There's long, really long silence after that. And then…suddenly the gang laughed hard. I jerked in shock and then snapped at them. "What's so funny, BASTARDS!!?" I yelled really loudly and furiously. Haku only looked at me face faulting at the unpredictable situation. It looked like he sighed weakly in defeated look in my eyes. _This little bastard—!_ I thought while sweat dropping.

"Looks like the number of kitten increases rapidly, na, Sakon?" The one with spiky black hair said while still laughing.

"Ahahaha, that's right!! She's so cute, like a kitten!!" the one with purple hair said while clutching his stomach painfully because of the laughter was too much.

"More like…blond-baby comes to play with us—! Gyahahahaha!!" One with the same face as the purple haired man added while still laughing so hard.

"The-, these AS— H—LES!!!" I lost my patience as they dared to insult me like that. Remember that I hated being called girl or kitten the most. I would make them half dead NOW!

I attacked the group frontally as suddenly as possible while shouting, no, precisely cursing them, "B$XN&D&$S#T$#B$&J#I&&N$#G#O$N$#!!!!!" really vulgarly and severely. Please leave everything what I said in your imagination -…-;.

—Please wait for a moment while I kicked their asses to pulp—

—Sometimes later—

"Ha, take that, you-bastards!!" I shouted in victory while kicking the last man's but on the ground, smirking evilly like a demon.

"Violent, brutal, barbaric, vicious, sadist, are you really Dad's son??" Haku said coldly in bored look behind me.

"What—!? I am doing it to save you!!" I yelled at him while flushing in anger. He's really being a bitch! So pissing me off!!

"I didn't ask for your help!" Haku countered in annoyance.

"Then let them f—k you up!" I yelled at him more, really angry now. We looked away at each other in annoying situation after that. Damned it! Couldn't he just say 'thanks' or such instead of insulting me like that!? He's so irritating!!

Then, when I tried to look, not, to glare at Haku again, I saw one of the gangsters, who had black hair suddenly appeared behind Haku while drawing an empty bottle above Haku's head, trying to hit him. I was shocked and ran towards him instantly as I shouted, "Haku, LOOK OUT!!" really hard.

Haku was surprised, but he couldn't even move because of the sudden warning. In the end I had to jump to push him away from the black haired man as suddenly I could feel that the bottle hit my head really hard, and I could hear crashing sound somewhere between it.

Instantly I could only see the white stars before my eyes, spinning like crazy, before I fell to the ground painfully. I could feel warm blood gushed out from my head, the place that had just been hit by the boy, with the glass bottle, until it crashed on my head, I guessed, since I heard the crashing sound before.

Instantly I was paralyzed and couldn't move at all, collapsed on the ground, even unable to make any noise. But somehow…I could hear someone shout between the spinning stars around my head.

"NA—TO—!!"

And everything was blank. I couldn't even feel the pain anymore after that….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"—is he?"

I could hear someone speak.

"—light head-stroke, but—ok," and another voice came up.

When I tried to open my eyes, I felt the pain struck my head instantly. "OW!" I yelped painfully while clutching my own head, not…guessed it was bandaged somehow. I could feel the soft cloth around my head when I touched it. "Oh, ouch…!" I groaned in pained look as someone tried to see my face.

"How is your feeling?" then that friendly voice asked me.

"Euh…horrible…. I feel sick…," I said while covering my mouth now. I was really dizzy and felt like puking.

"It's the drug's effect," the man with white coat said while chuckling. Damned him, it wasn't even funny. I tried to look around only to find myself in a room that didn't belong to me. Still I had ever seen this room before…. The white curtain and the messed up studying table…. "It's Haku's room…," I said, realizing it. "Why am I here?" I asked, still feeling dizzy.

"Your head had been hit by a bottle, and you lost much blood as well. No wonder you feel awful," the man who was possibly a doctor, said slowly in warm smile. "However, you're fine now. You will be ok to get up after some rest," he continued, reassuring me.

"I see…," I said slowly while closing my eyes again. "Haku…, is he alright?" I asked again to the doctor without opening my eyes.

"Ah, Haku-kun is ok. He's safe because you protected him. You should be worried about yourself first, Naruto-kun," the doctor answered while stroking my hair softly.

"Oh…, it's good then…," I smiled and sighed in relief. "Thank God…, I can protect…my…brother…," and then because I was too tired, hurt, and sleepy, my consciousness was taken away to the dreamless sleep. I couldn't hear anything more after that, but somehow…I could see Haku's face there, looking at me in worried look.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I opened my eyes again slowly. The blur white ceiling greeted me softly. The light was rather dim. I guessed it had been evening already. I woke up slowly and looked around. No one was there. Well, couldn't be helped. I was stupid for hoping that that Haku-moron would at least feel worried about me. I sighed weakly while closing my eyes slowly.

However then, suddenly someone came into the room. I looked up and found Haku with his expressionless face, holding a tray of dinner on his hands. He walked towards me without saying anything. "Haku…," I called him slowly, looking at him in surprise.

"What?" Haku replied coldly.

"No," I smiled softly. "I am glad that you're alright," I continued slightly relieved.

Haku snapped and looked at me as if I had just said something so awful. He looked at me angrily.

"What's wrong…?" I asked slowly in confused look.

"You had done something unnecessary, you know that?" Haku asked in really angry look.

I looked at him in dumbfounded look, but then I laughed slightly at myself. True, he was an Uchiha, of course he could kick their asses with his own foot. "Yeah, I had. Sorry for snatching your preys, Haku," I said while still laughing, feeling really stupid.

"That's not it!" Haku yelled suddenly while slamming the tray to the table, surprising me. I stopped laughing and looked at him again. Now his face was like a person who wanted to cry. "I don't need your protection! Who do you think you are, looking yourself so highly! You don't know anything about me!" he continued yelling while looking at me so emotionally. "Why…!? You and Sasuke…, everyone keeps messing around my feelings—!"

"Haku…," I looked at him, a bit amazedly. Then somehow I realized what he wanted to say. "Do you know why I protected you, Haku?" I asked.

"How the hell can I know about that!?" Haku shouted loudly, still setting that angry face.

"That's because…we're brothers," I said while slightly grinning at him in soft cheery smile. Haku widened his eyes when he looked at me in that state. Somehow…he looked astonished.

"Who…, who wants to be your brother!?" Haku shouted again, but his face was somehow red. I didn't know if he was blushing because of the shame or anger, but his expression was priceless, and somehow I could see a bit of his feeling. "You're really annoying, you know that!?" Haku continued yelling while stomping the carpet hard, waking nearing me on his bed.

I laughed hard as he tried to jump me and punch me, but then I dodged his attack effectively on the bed, and ended up holding his hands, locking his movement on my chest, hugging him as if I were hugging a pillow. Haku was still struggling and yelling for sometimes until finally he gave up and stopped moving at all.

I was aware of the silence, and then released him slowly. "Haku…, it's a relief that you're ok," I said slowly. "At least, I didn't lie when I said that," I stroked Haku's hair softly and smiled again.

Haku didn't say anything, only clutched my shirt lightly. Then after sometimes I could hear him saying something, "_...ka a..ki…_," in really soft face.

"What?" I asked out of curiosity.

Haku pushed me and looked at my eyes directly. "I said, '_baka aniki_' (stupid elder brother)!" he repeated and spat his tongue at me childishly.

"What—!? Why you—!" I almost yelled at him again when I realized that the beautiful, long haired boy had just called me '_aniki_'. When I realized that, I couldn't help blushing. I didn't know how to react. He suddenly called me _aniki_. It was just…, well, a bit shocking.

"Ha-, Haku…," I looked at him, still a bit blushing. The said boy hid his face on my chest, but I believed that Haku must have blushed more severely than I had.

Then the silence came again because suddenly the situation became so awkward. I didn't like this kind of awkward situation. Worse even, we're stuck in rather confusing position. Haku was on my lap, and if we looked at it from the third person point of view, this kind of position was a bit embarrassing…and dangerous.

"Umm," I hummed softly, trying to break the silence. "I suppose I will come back to my room. It's been night already," I said slowly, while trying to move.

"Stay here," Haku said suddenly, holding my arms more tightly.

I was utterly surprised at that. I was silent for awhile before saying, "Haku, even if I love Sasuke in that way, it doesn't mean I will agree to do it with you…."

Haku punched me on my stomach quite hard. "That's not it, you-pervert!! You haven't eaten your dinner yet! I will be scolded by Itachi if you get out from my room without eating!!" he yelled again while blushing harder.

I coughed slowly while chuckling. "Your punch is awesome…," I teased him more.

"Bastard!" Haku was really irritated now, but then I couldn't help but smile and laugh. He was so childish and funny. Oh, God…, I wonder if it was the feeling of having little brother. I hugged Haku once more and said, "Then please treat me well, Haku."

"Just for this time, because you're hurt because of me," Haku muttered, still blushing somehow.

I grinned pleasantly as I took my dinner and ate it happily. I didn't regret hurt by those people. Well, at least they made us, Haku and me, get closer anyway. I would thank them if it's possible.

That night, I ended up sleeping in Haku's room. I didn't really know what happened, but I just fell asleep because I was exhausted. I didn't know when Haku hoped up on the bed beside me, and I didn't know that Haku was saying something before he also fell asleep.

_**A/N: Ok, because from now on it will be difficult to use first person POV, I will change it into third person POV for the rest of the story. Please continue XD**_

—Third person POV—

Haku sat on his bed and took a glance at Naruto. "He's indeed annoying, but…I don't think he's bad for a brother…," Haku mumbled and somehow smiled small as he looked at Naruto's face, and then he stroked his cheek lightly, tracing the whiskers. "What are these actually?" he asked in curiosity. Then, Naruto sighed slowly, reacting at the touch and smiled.

"Haku…," Naruto mumbled slowly and held his hand on his sleep. Haku blushed lightly when he saw that.

"Jeez…, he looks cute like this…," Haku said as he touched Naruto's hand, and then he felt it. "It's warm…," Haku laid down beside Naruto, and then he neared him, feeling more his body heat.

_This is bad…, he's so warm…!_—Haku thought, aware of his slight attraction to the blond. _He and Sasuke also…, why do they resemble at each other somehow…?_—Haku closed his eyes slowly._I don't know why…, but seeing this blonde like this make me want to tease him even more…. This is so ridiculous…._

"Good night…, _aniki_…," Haku said softly before he also fell asleep, really closely to Naruto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

—The next morning—

Naruto woke up slowly only to find his one of dear brothers, Haku, sleping beside him. Normally, he would have screamed if he had not been used to seeing Sasuke beside him in the middle of the night. However, since he was used to it, he didn't scream, but he looked at Haku's feature in stunned face.

"I wonder if everyone in this house has tendency to use person as their pillow…," Naruto muttered slowly as he stroked Haku's hair softly. However then, he smiled. "Well, I guess it will be ok once in awhile…,"

And Sasuke decided to walk in Haku's room because he had business with him. "Haku, wake up, I need to…pick…!!!?" and he was freaked out seeing Naruto on Haku's bed holding him as if they had just have xxx. "Y-you…what are you—!?"

"Woi!! It's not what you think!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke while blushing madly, aware of what Sasuke was thinking.

"Then what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked, somehow seeing Naruto and Haku like that pissed him off.

"You didn't see that I am hurt? Haku treated me last night," Naruto said, pointing at his bandaged head.

"Huh, what happened to your head?" Sasuke asked, having just been aware of the wound.

"You didn't know, Sasuke?" suddenly Itachi also came into Haku's room. He looked at Sasuke disbelievingly. "You didn't know the fuss of Naruto getting hurt yesterday?" he continued. Sasuke shook his head, completely unaware of the news. "I envy your ignorant personality, Sasuke…," Itachi said while rolling his eyes.

"I don't know what I don't know," Sasuke said in annoyed look.

"Haku got involved in trouble with gangster again yesterday, and Naruto was hurt because he protected him," Itachi gave information.

"WHAT!? Who the hell dared to hurt my cute precious little brothers!?" Sasuke shouted in shock and in anger at the same time.

"I believe it was Hebi's doing again," Itachi said while sighing.

"Those ungrateful brats…! I will not leave them alive this time," Sasuke was just about to leave when Naruto suddenly stopped him.

"Hey, Sasuke, don't. It's ok," Naruto said.

"It's not ok!" Sasuke insisted while glaring angrily.

"No, it's really ok," Naruto insisted also. "I somehow feel grateful at them," he continued in soft smile.

"What are you thinking, Naru-chan? They had hurt you," Itachi said while frowning.

"Well, that's why…because they gave me chance to protect Haku and show him that I care about him as real brother," Naruto grinned at Itachi and Sasuke brightly. "Now it seems I have got closer to this boy, my _otouto_. That's why…I feel really happy right now…!"

Sasuke widened his eyes for awhile, and Itachi also looked at Naruto in unreadable expression. However then, Itachi's face softened. "He really looks like…," he whispered slowly, but Sasuke caught it and he snapped.

"No…, he doesn't…!" Sasuke said slowly, and then he left the room in silence.

"W-what's wrong?" Naruto asked, little bit confused of Sasuke's unusual reaction.

"It's ok," Itachi said as he walked closer to Naruto and Haku-who was still sleeping like a log. Then Itachi sat down on bed also. "He has been struck by your smile, Naru-chan," Itachi said while smiling. Naruto blushed hearing his comment.

"Please don't tease me like that, Ita-nii," Naruto said in childish manner, embarrassed somehow. Still, Itachi just laughed slightly at that.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

—Three weeks later; preparing to leave to Tokyo—

"Wait, don't move, Naruto! It's hard to tie the _obi_ if you move around!" Haku scolded Naruto in pissed look.

"Aah, Haku…it's too tight, too tight, it hurts!" Naruto said in sexy moan.

"Stop teasing me by making those misinterpreted voices!! I only help you to wear Yukata!!" Haku yelled hard while blushing madly at Naruto's childish act on teasing him.

Naruto looked at him in teary eyes, "I didn't try to tease you—, it really goddamned hurts, you know—!" Naruto said painfully now, seeming really been hurt.

"Then take a deep breath and let me finish! It hurts because you move too much!!" Haku yelled again while continuing his task.

Naruto scowled in annoyed look. "By the way…why must I wear Yukata actually?" Naruto asked in irritation.

"Don't protest. It is the only formal man's outfit that suits you in size. And this size is rare too. I have gone much trouble to get it, you know, so you have no right to protest!" Haku said while folded some parts of the Yukata in serious look.

"Haku…," Naruto was a bit amazed. "I don't know why but you've gone much trouble for me…, thanks," the blond boy smiled at Haku as he saw Haku's serious face. Haku blushed a bit when he was seeing Naruto's smile.

"It-, it's nothing. You're hurt because of me after all," Haku said while looking away. Naruto grinned more wildly after that.

Then, finishing Naruto's formal Yukata, Haku took on his. He also wore Yukata, matching with Naruto. Finishing wearing his suit, he went to the mirror to do his long black hair. He tied his hair in bundle behind his head, leaving two ponies on sides of his face. Naruto stared at Haku's fast movement in amazement. Being stared for so long, Haku felt disturbed. "What?" Haku asked, leaving the mirror and gazed at me when he was still combing his ponies.

"Eh, ah, no…. I just wonder how can you do your hair so quickly and well like that…," Naruto said while grinning sheepishly.

"I am used to doing it," Haku said while looking back at the mirror. "Is it a problem?" he continued to ask.

"No, of course not," Naruto said it quickly. Then the silence fell again between them. "Ne, ne, Haku, why don't you call me _aniki_ again?" Naruto suddenly asked while looking at Haku's face closely.

"Ah?" Haku stepped back in somehow red face. "It's my liberty to call you anything I want!" Haku responded to Naruto in amusing expression. Naruto laughed at that. "Don't laugh!!" Haku yelled again at Naruto who was quite amused by Haku's reaction.

_Damn it!! This Naruto-blond-bastard has known that he makes me nervous!_—Haku thought unpleasantly in annoyed look.

"Naru-chan, Haku, the taxi has come," Itachi called them from the door of Haku's room. Then when looked at them, Itachi commented," Wow, Naru-chan, Haku, you're so cool!" in surprise.

"Really?" Naruto asked in hope as he saw Itachi's amazed expression.

"True, Haku is the best in make up and clothing, ne! You should become beautician, Haku," Itachi said in small smile after that.

"Shut up, it's just a hobby," Haku said in pink cheek.

_Wah, he's blushing, how cute!_—Naruto thought while grinning heartedly.

"Ah, Sasuke, Sasuke, come here for a sec!" Itachi called his other brother when the said man was walking to the stairs. Sasuke looked at Itachi and walked towards him to Haku's room.

"What?" he asked.

"Look at our brothers here," Itachi pulled Sasuke's hand and made him look inside the room to Naruto and Haku.

"Oh, wow! You two look so manly in that outfit, like samurais!" Sasuke said while coming closer to Naruto and Haku. Naruto blushed slightly when Sasuke compliment him like that. Haku just looked at them in unreadable expression.

"Is it really ok like this?" Naruto asked in sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, no one will mistake you as woman in that outfit, Naruto!" Sasuke said while ruffling Naruto's hair. Naruto blushed even more when he felt Sasuke's touch on his hair.

"T-thanks, it's because Haku has worked hard to help me," Naruto said while grinning happily.

Sasuke looked at Haku after that. "You've done well, Haku," and he smiled at Haku softly. Haku couldn't help blushing hard at that smile. "Eh, what's wrong? Your face is red, Haku," Sasuke walked to him and touched Haku's hot face, "Do you have fever or something?"

_Waaaah!!_—Haku panicked instantly and closed his eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke, I-I am fine, really…," Haku said, stuttering while stopped Sasuke's hand touching his face, and quickly got away from him before he exploded tomato red there.

_It's dangerous—! Not good for my heart!!!_—Haku thought while clutching his chest.

Itachi only face faulted seeing his three brothers. "What a mess…," he commented while shaking his head and rolling his eyes.

Then Naruto and Haku walked downstairs together to the front door. When they reach the last stair, Naruto saw a photograph which he had seen three weeks before. "Ne, Haku," he asked eventually as Haku looked at him. "Whose photograph is that?" Naruto pointed at the picture of black haired boy on the wall. "Is it Sasuke?" he continued slowly.

"It's me," Haku answered casually.

"EH!?_Uso_ (you lie)!" Naruto reacted instantly in surprised face.

"What do you mean I lied? It's true," Haku said while sweat dropping.

"Whoah…, I thought you have had that long hair from the start," Naruto commented in amazed look again.

"Are you an idiot? It's logically impossible to have long hair from the start!" Haku said in irritation.

"Nuh-huh, but you look cool if you cut your hair short. Why do you let it grow long?" Naruto asked more.

Haku was silent again for sometimes before he answered, "That's not your business," slowly, without looking at Naruto.

Naruto sighed long after that. It was impossible to make them open up to each other only in short time after all. Naruto thought to wait for a little while longer to make them open up more. For now on, he thought it was more than sufficient to know Haku for this far.

Then they got on the taxi, and along the road, suddenly Haku spoke again. "By the way…do you know who took that picture of me in back yard, Naruto?" Haku asked suddenly.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at Haku in confused look.

"It's…Sasuke's fiancée," Haku said, and Naruto widened his eyes in shocked look.

_Eh…?_

"It'a a woman whom Sasuke love most," Haku continued in solemn look.

_EH—?_

"No one can enter Sasuke's heart no matter what, because Sasuke have already had her. Neither you, nor me…, because anyone beside that girl…for Sasuke…are just garbage," Haku stated the words in painful expression, and Naruto couldn't help but widen his eyes more.

_Sasuke…, Sasuke…, SASUKE HAS FIANC­­EE?!?!_

**End of Chapter 8**

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N:**Yoooh, at least I can finish this chapter. Damn, it's difficult to make it in 1st person POV anymore, so I decide to make it in 3rd person POV starting form this one. Sorry for the lack of consistence. It's because I can't show what the other's feel if I am stuck in Naruto's POV. Well, tell me if you mind this change, I may change it again into the 1st person POV. I will try best to make it…somehow. De… what do you think of this chapter? Is it good enough? Heheh, Naru and Haku become closer in this chapter. I am happy with it. But then…Sasuke has fiancée! OMG! Hahah, just wait what I will do to them in next chapter ok? Well, I think it's ok for now…, please don't forget to review XD, Those always make my day!! Well, thank you and love you all.

With Love,

Lunaryu


	10. A Thousand Angels

**A/N: **Hi, minna-san!! Sorry for making you wait for this chapter long! It's a new year present for you guuuys! Saa, no need to be shy, please do and ENJOY this new chapter! Chapter 9!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine, and the idea of this story is adapted from '_Bara__no Tame ni_' authorized by Yoshimura Akemi, eh…but Luna is mine, ok?**

**Warning: **_foul language…just a bit, shounen ai…can go for ItaNaru or ItaSasu…but in brotherly kind, ah there's mention on KibaHaku, but not much, a bit NaruHina, and a bit of Sasuke's sweet love with OC…, characters death…(ukh, don't even want to talk about it…TT), well, just read it!_

* * *

**For The Blue Sky**

**Chapter 09: _A Thousand Angels_**

—Inuzuka and Hyuuga's Wedding Party—

"Naruto-kun!" suddenly the shy Hyuuga girl who wore wedding dress called Naruto who was still spacing out because of s shock he received when they're on the way to the party.

Naruto snapped. When he realized the situation around him, suddenly he was in the middle of party. "Are?? Since when have we arrived here?" Naruto asked in a dumbfounded look.

"Naruto-kun!"

When Naruto heard the small cry calling for his name, he quickly lifted his face and suddenly was greeted by a really happy looking Hinata. "Hinata-chan!!" Naruto called her name and quickly ran into her, spreading his arms. Hinata quickly hugged him tightly, missing him so much.

"At-at least I can see-see you again, Naruto-kun! I mi-miss you so much!" the small girl said still hugging Naruto tightly. Her eyes were glassing with tears, but she looked so happy.

"I missed you too, Hinata-chan! How have you been? You're healthy, right?" Naruto loosened his hug a bit and looked at Hinata's eyes softly.

"Ng!" Hinata nodded in small smile. "You know, I-I am so surprised that you actually lived with U-uchiha family now. I was shocked when I heard about your grand-grandfather…. I am con-concerned of what would you do after that, but…now I-I am relieved. Naruto-kun looks healthy and okay. That's enough for me," Hinata said slowly and shyly with pink cheeks. She's still shy as always, but somehow, Naruto saw a change in Hinata's self.

"Thanks for the concern, Hinata-chan. I am okay. Uchiha family is a great family actually," Naruto said while smiling gently. _Well, minus the parts of playboy father and freaky brothers…._—Naruto thought silently, sweat dropping. "And Hinata-chan…, you look different from before. You're so pretty right now and somehow…you look more confident that before!" Naruto said noticing that.

"Really?" the dark haired girl looked at Naruto with hoping pale eyes. She looked really happy when Naruto complimented her.

"Yes!! You're really perfect bride! Aaah, how lucky your husband is!" Naruto said in wide grin.

"Ah, about that…Inuzuka Kiba is his name. He's really gentle man you know! He's the one who teach me about courage beside Naruto-kun! And his personality also resembles Naruto-kun! I really like him!" Hinata said really in spirit.

_Why do I feel that she chooses the man because he resembles me somehow…?_—Naruto thought again, sweat dropping. "And, where's the lucky man?" Naruto asked eventually.

"There, I think he's with his 'brother' from Uchiha family," Hinata pointed out the crowd and there were a man with spiky-messy black hair and a man whose clothes matching Naruto's Yukata.

"Ah, it's Haku, my younger brother!" Naruto said while looking at Haku. The pretty boy looked back at him and Naruto waved to him. Haku thrust his tongue at Naruto childishly and veins popped on Naruto's head. "He's a bit difficult though…," Naruto said continuing while twitching.

"Yeah, Kiba also said something like that when that Haku boy was raised with him. Kiba said he was like a needle that could hurt you if you approached him without a shield called mental preparation," Hinata chuckled slowly at her own words.

"Damn right," Naruto nodded in agreement while huffing.

"But, I think it will not be hard for you to open his heart, Naruto-kun. You're the one who can open Sai and Gaara's hearts after all," Hinata smiled small confidently at Naruto. "Is Sai still clinging to you like always?" she continued asking.

Naruto was a bit surprised when he heard Sai's name. "Well, yeah…," he said slowly, somehow still a bit depressed since something like that happened between them. "Oh yeah, about Gaara, is he coming today?" Naruto quickly changed the subject about Sai.

"Ah about that…, he can't come because he has a business in Tochigi," Hinata said, a bit disappointedly.

"Ah, what a waste, I thought I could see his stoical expression again. Damn, he's such an antisocial jerk!" Naruto laughed hard when he remembered about Gaara's murderous expression when they're in high school. "I wonder what he's doing now…," Naruto continued in soft expression.

"He's running body guard business or something like that. That's Kankurou-san told me the other day," Hinata said while remembering.

"Bodyguard?" Naruto asked in surprise. "He—, a bodyguard? Pft…AHAHAHA!!" Naruto laughed hard at that. "Tha-that's just like him! A path that allow him to beat the shit out of other people as well as perform justice!! God, my stomach hurts!!" Naruto kept laughing hard until he felt painful in his stomach.

"Wait, Naruto-kun, you're too much…," Hinata said while sweat dropping.

"Fufufu…then, where's Neji? I haven't seen him around," Naruto asked again while looking around after trying to regain his self control.

"Ah, Neji-niisan is not in Hyuuga family anymore," Hinata said slowly.

"Eh?" Naruto looked at Hinata in a confused expression.

"Father and Neji-niisan had a quite big fight when he said he didn't want to marry me. Well, actually it's my fault because I have already had Kiba when father decided to arrange our marriage, and I asked him to decline because I couldn't oppose my father. Neji-niisan got out from our house since then, and he didn't come back anymore," Hinata said a bit sadly and in depressed look.

"Wow…, I have never thought Neji could oppose Hiashi-sama," Naruto said, impressed.

"You taught him that, right?" Hinata said and looked at Naruto's face while smiling small. "Neji-niisan said you had taught him that he should decide his own future and not anybody else, and seeing you fought so hard in making money even if you're still in high school, Neji-niisan felt moved," Hinata said again. "Your personality changed him, and also me," she continued.

"Hinata-chan…," Naruto looked at Hinata in amazement as well as in moved feeling.

"This marriage will never happen if I don't have enough courage to be independent. Father said he would not approve our marriage, but I didn't care," Hinata said again more confidently. "I love Kiba, and as long as I am with him, I will live happily no matter what," now she smiled sincerely to Naruto and it made Naruto felt really happy as well.

"You've become splendid adult, Hinata-chan," Naruto said, approving Hinata's determination. "And I believe you will do well as a mother!" he continued while blinking his right eye and grinning widely.

"Yeah, I do too!" Hinata said in joyful voice. "Now it's time to party!" Hinata said while grabbing Naruto's wrist and then pulled him to meet other guests and to join Kba and Haku.

"So, she's Hinata…. She's like a doll," Haku said while looking at Hinata from top to bottom.

"What…you have a brother complex also for that Kiba boy?" Naruto asked in weird look.

"How mean, I am not like that!" Haku objected. "But…he's a good brother at least…compared to anyone else before I met him," Haku said while smiling softly seeing Kiba laughing happily kissing Hinata's cheek. "I wish for his eternal happiness," he whispered slowly in small smile.

Naruto looked at Haku and then smiled softly as well. He reached haku's shoulders and hugged him tenderly. "I am sure God will hear your prayer," Naruto said reassuringly. Haku didn't say anything after that, but he just smiled while holding back his tears.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

—One day on the morning of winter in Uchiha Residence—

Now…Naruto was depressed. If you asked how depressed he was, then you could imagine a _mangaka_ who hadn't slept and eaten in a month or a ghost, a victim of murdering case sitting quietly on the corner of the house. He was pale and dark aura spread around him. When you look at him, you would get angry for no reason and wanted to smack him to wake up from that creepy foul vaporous mood.

"Will you stop that face of yours?! The entire house becomes creepy if you kept spreading that foul moody aura!!" Itachi was the first one to shout at the poor blond boy. Even if he was the king of lazy people, he couldn't stand the dark creepy mood emitted from Naruto's body. Even if Haku and Sasuke ignored Naruto, Itachi just couldn't do it. He was sensitive after all, unlike his two little brothers who had stainless steel sentiment.

Itachi crossed his arms in front of his chest and narrowed his eyes at Naruto in annoyance. Naruto turned his face to Itachi slowly, but he didn't say anything to him and just sighed weakly. True indeed, he had not forgotten a conversation he had with Haku on the taxi the other day before, about Sasuke's fiancée, and now he didn't know why, but every time he thought about that, he felt really depressed for no reason.

Itachi noticed Naruto's bad condition, so he asked him rather softly now. "Hey, what happened?" Itachi touched Naruto's back and smoothed it slightly. "There's a kind elder brother here, why don't you try to tell me?" Itachi said a bit friendly while guiding Naruto to sit on the sofa.

Naruto sighed again weakly before he opened his mouth to speak. "Haku said that Sasuke has fiancée, is that right?" Naruto asked slowly in a really foul face.

"Well, of course!! Is there any fool would think that a gorgeous man like him has no girlfriend?!" Itachi said loudly, surely, without doubt, making an arrow of words to stab Naruto right on his head because he was the fool who would think that Sasuke had no girlfriend.

"Bu-but!! No one tell me about that!! And Sasuke…he's a woman hater, no one would think he had any girlfriend!" Naruto protested in red and in shocked face.

"Isn't that good? You're his brother, beside, you're a man. Looked at every aspect, your love-life is impossible. You can never connect to him. From the start you're out of problems. It's better if you keep that one-sided love you have towards him forever as a secret in your heart and never hope that he will reply it," Itachi said and each sentence of his words changed into arrow and stabbed Naruto's head much more than the previous, making Naruto fall to the floor in super depressed look.

"Where the hell is the kind part in you, Ita-nii?" Naruto asked in pale face as he tried to unplug the arrows from his head in annoyed look.

"Whatever, anyway…Chiyo-baa asked you to sweep the garden," Itachi said as he walked away.

"Ah, wait!" Naruto quickly clutched Itachi's shirt to hold him. Itachi looked at his face and lifted one of his eyebrows. "Please tell me more about Sasuke's fiancée!" Naruto asked him. "W-what kind of girl she is…or her appearance…,"

"Hmm…what, are you concerned? Do you think she will come here while drawing a knife on you and saying 'Sasuke is mine,' or something?" Itachi smirked knowingly.

"That's not it!" Naruto objected immediately in red face, embarrassed. "Well, I am just interested in it a bit…," the blond boy said while fidgeting. He would lie if he said he wasn't interested at all, but it didn't mean he's concerned on something like that. "I am just surprised because I don't expect that…. If Sasuke really has fiancée, when will he marry her? Is it after he graduated from University?" Naruto asked more while scratching his cheek with his forefinger awkwardly.

Itachi was silent for a moment when Naruto asked that, and he didn't say anything while Naruto was waiting his response. Naruto looked at Itachi's face and immediately was surprised by the painful look displayed on those black nightly eyes of his. Naruto felt a really bad feeling suddenly. It's as if he had mentioned something that should have not been mentioned.

"They...will never marry," Itachi said slowly suddenly his expression gone and his voice became so cold. Naruto was surprised even more at that.

"Eh?" he couldn't help but set his questioning face to Itachi.

"Sasuke's fiancée had passed away," Itachi continued.

_EH!??_—Naruto was in a shock and widened his eyes when he heard that. _She…died…?_

"Two years ago in winter…, well, this winter it's become three years…because of her illness, she…. At that time Sasuke was still 19 after all…," Itachi slowly told Naruto that, and then he looked at Naruto's shocked face. "You didn't know that?" Itachi asked Naruto.

Naruto nodded slowly, not even loosening his shocked state. "Haku just told me that Sasuke really loves her…and no one can be compared to her…," Naruto responded to Itachi's question slowly as well while he was thinking deeply. _Sasuke__is left by the one he loves most in this world…. She died leaving Sasuke behind…._

"There, you've known about it. Well, I am going to sleep," Itachi said while yawning and then walked to the door.

Naruto snapped when he saw that. "Wait! Please tell me a bit more, Ita-nii!" Naruto pulled his shirt again pleadingly.

"No way, how troublesome! Why don't you ask directly to Sasuke?" Itachi suggested in lazy mode.

"No way could I ask something like that directly to the person!! That would be the same as shattering the salt to a fresh wound!!" Naruto protested insistently. "Come on, tell me more!" he continued and didn't let Itachi escape from his clutch until Itachi gave up.

"Jeez, fine then! Let go!" Itachi said as Naruto let go off his hand. "What's with your stubbornness? You're actually relieved aren't you?" Itachi said while looking at Naruto expressionlessly.

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Itachi in questioning face.

"Now you may be thinking 'Oh, if she's dead then Sasuke is free now,' right?" Itachi smirked again at Naruto but even if he's smirking there's no hint of warmth in his eyes.

"Ah? I never think like that!" Naruto quickly protested. Itachi was rude for saying something like that. It's as if he had thought Naruto was happy that Sasuke's fiancée was dead.

"Kidding, I lied Naruto. She's still alive," Itachi smiled then.

"Eh?" Naruto didn't know why but suddenly he felt a loss.

"As I thought, you're disappointed, aren't you?" Itachi asked in knowing smirk again. Naruto lifted his face at Itachi in confused look. "Now…you're really disappointed, aren't you?" Itachi repeated his question while watching Naruto's change of expression.

"Um…," Naruto thought hard about it. Was he disappointed or relieved, Naruto didn't know. It's kind of he wanted to smile, but he also was sad. He didn't know what he was feeling right now.

"You don't have to hide your disappointment, Naru-chan. Tell the truth if you're disappointed or relieved. I will not condemn you or something. That's not wrong," Itachi said slowly while closing his eyes softly, "But," now he opened his eyes and looked at Naruto's eyes seriously, "If you try to hide it, it will be the wrong one," he said strictly, without any doubt in his eyes.

_THUMP!_

Naruto was kind of surprised at that, and he couldn't help smile after that. "Right, of course…. I don't know if I am disappointed or relieved, but…I want to smile as well as to cry when I heard she's still alive. I feel like it's a relief that Sasuke can be happy, yet…something make me sad as well…," Naruto said honestly what he felt while scratching the back of his neck. "As I thought, Ita-nii is really an elder brother. Even if you like messing around and you're a real-king of laziness, you always teach me something important," no Naruto was smiling sincerely while looking at Itachi in amazement.

Itachi sighed long and didn't say anything before he walked to the window to look at the flour of snow outside. "What, I was just trying to mess your head because I am annoyed," Itachi said honestly. Naruto fell down on the floor in rain of tears after that.

_How mean…!_—Naruto thought feeling down.

"I really like that girl, Naruto," Itachi said suddenly as Naruto got up to listen to him again. "I really like Sasuke's fiancée, no, it's more correct if I say I _love _her," Itachi continued and it really surprised Naruto. "She's a really good girl…if she's still alive though," Itachi said while chuckling painfully. "Both Sasuke and I…and even Haku…we tried to win her heart once as rivals," Itachi said again while looking at Naruto's eyes.

"Rivals…, the three of you…?" Naruto didn't know how to react at that. That girl must have been really special for making three Uchiha after her.

"Her name is…Uchiha Luna," Itachi said while looking outside the window again.

_Uchiha_…—Naruto thought weirdly.

"She's our sister," Itachi continued.

"Oh…. EEEH!?" Naruto was in a severe shock at that. "You-your sis—!???" Naruto didn't know how to even ask.

"Not by blood of course, Dad adopted her from orphanage, but anybody would say she was his daughter because she looked alike us so much. Long wavy black hair, pitch black coal eyes, even her gaze was Uchiha's, still she was not Dad's daughter. She was adopted by dad since Sasuke in the third year of middle school. She quickly moved in here to live with us and to Sasuke's school as a classmate because they're in the same year, and surprisingly she could beat Sasuke and take his place as number one in their school,"

Itachi remembered it very well when Sasuke dropped his jaw to the floor when he looked at the announcement on the board of his school. His face was priceless and made Itachi wanted to laugh whenever he remembered it.

"Number one, hee—! Sasuke is really that clever!?" Naruto just somehow couldn't believe that.

"He has high pride after all. He will not let anyone say that he has only good look and has no brain," Itachi said while chuckling slowly at that.

_That's typical Sasuke, indeed—_Naruto thought slowly sweat dropping.

"Well, even if she was really clever, she's also cheery and Sasuke couldn't accept his defeat. Then when Sasuke heard rumor that she was older a year than him, he confronted her.

—_**Flash Back—**_

—Uchiha's residence Garden at afternoon—

"I heard you're older a year than me, nee-chan, no wonder you're cleverer than me," Sasuke said in sarcasm as Itachi looked at them from veranda of his room. Itachi didn't know that Sasuke could be so childish like that. He didn't want to lose to someone, moreover, a girl.

Luna was silent while looking at Sasuke's eyes for awhile before suddenly she punched Sasuke in his face.

"OWW!! It hurts, damn it! What are you doing!?" Sasuke yelled at her in annoyance while glaring at her.

"That's because you're so rude," Luna said while smiling. "Well, that's right though. I am older than you, so I will be embarrassed if I can't do it better than you, right?" she grinned cheerily at Sasuke and at that moment, Itachi looked the amazement in Sasuke's eyes. Honestly, Itachi was also amazed by her honest and straight personality. She's like a white pearl, so pure and bright. At that moment Itachi took liking to the girl and he thought Sasuke had the same feeling as him.

"Eh…, I am sorry, then…," Sasuke said, a bit guiltily while looking away. "Then…why are you repeating a year?" Sasuke asked again, wanting to know more about Luna.

"Umm…when I was in second year, I fell sick and hospitalized quite long, so my presence is not enough to send me to higher class," Luna said while smiled small. "My body is quite weak. Before I move here, I barely eat two times a day, so I have not enough nutrition on my body," she continued explaining. "That's why, eating properly is important, Sasuke. You should not waste your food, okay?" Luna grinned again cheerily, so brightly like a sun and in that moment, Itachi thought, Sasuke fell in love with her.

Itachi who was not really interested in his family affair became somehow interested when Luna was around, as well as Sasuke who purposely tried to be always with her, making strong bond between them. Itachi also tried that once, but because their gap at age, it's a bit difficult to be used to each other, unlike Sasuke who had the closer age to her than Itachi.

Luna was really a good girl. She was strong and cheery. She cheered everyone near her with her soft cheery smile whenever they're depressed. She's also surprisingly quite good on dealing with Dad. Anyway, she's like a sun in Uchiha family. She's treasured and everybody liked her so much.

Then when Sasuke and Luna graduated from Middle School, they reached the highest score in National Exam. They went to same high school as well. When Itachi looked at how happy they were, he thought it would be best for him to give up. Anyway, it's not like he wanted to monopolize her for himself. Somehow, Itachi who looked at them happily chattering and sharing feeling as family understood. They didn't consider their opposite as family. It's quite clear in Itachi's eyes that Sasuke loved Luna as a woman. And Luna…even if she didn't really show her feeling, her affection for Sasuke was quite clear that she also loved him.

Then…Sasuke confessed to her.

"I…actually never consider you as my sister," Sasuke said slowly without looking at Luna's face. "More like…I want to be a man who can make you happy always," he continued still avoiding Sasuke's gaze.

Luna didn't say anything before she chuckled slightly. "Sasuke, is that a confession?" she asked, still chuckling.

Sasuke quickly looked at her in unreadable expression. It would not impossible if Luna made fun of him after that. Sasuke's face was tomato-red. "Do-don't laugh, damn it! I am being serious here!" he said really embarrassed.

"Fufu, who said I am not responding to your confession seriously?" Luna asked again and then she hugged Sasuke in really happy smile. "I like you too, Sasuke," she said confessing as well. Sasuke was really surprised at that and he couldn't believe that she actually had the same feeling as him.

"Well, should we tell dad about it?" Itachi asked them suddenly coming out from his hiding place while showing his digital camera. Sasuke and Luna shrieked in shock as he suddenly came out. Sasuke yelled and cursed him and Luna just blushed madly in embarrassment. That's the first time Itachi could laugh together with Sasuke even if he could laugh together with Luna anytime. Itachi felt that Luna had reunited them as the true family. That's why he really liked her.

That time, Dad agreed easily to change Luna's family member into other Uchiha's family, to be Sasuke and Itachi's cousin. She still lived together with Sasuke and Itachi though. And not long after that, Haku came to the house when Sasuke and Luna were around 18. Haku couldn't get along with Sasuke and often hurt Luna's feeling, but the girl didn't give up on trying being close to Haku, and Sasuke was convinced by her to be close to Haku as well. In the end, she could melt his hear just in a month after approaching him nonstop.

Haku also harbored a feeling for her even if he didn't say anything. Itachi felt like that because he was also like that. He just knew and he didn't think it was bad. Haku also liked Sasuke after all. Sasuke and Luna loved each other. Itachi and Haku also loved Luna, and they loved Sasuke as well. Their relationship was the best when Luna was around. They could laugh hard and made fun to each other without thinking anything. They're just feeling that this family was great. They could be happy together always if it stayed the way it was.

However then, in an autumn of Luna and Sasuke's first year in university, Luna fell sick suddenly. Doctor said she suffered leukemia and it was in late stadium, so…she could not be cured anymore. Not until a month after their engagement, Sasuke had to face the reality that Luna's life was only half a year left.

Luna's condition was worse than before, so she had to be hospitalized. Sasuke, Itachi and Haku always visited her everyday. Sometimes they went together; sometimes they went alone in order. They just didn't want to make their princess lonely in hospital. One day, Itachi ran into Sasuke when he wanted to visit Luna. Sasuke was already inside Luna's room, so Itachi didn't want to bother and waited outside the room.

"This is from Haku," Sasuke said to Luna who was sitting quietly on her bed and offered her a bucket of roses.

"Wow, what beautiful roses, and they smell so good," Luna said while smiling cheerily at Sasuke. She still could smile so happily like that even if she was fighting death that approached her slowly, but definitely each day passing on.

Luna grew weaker and weaker each day, and if you asked why…it's because her time to die had come. That's the theory. Still, no one could understand that, neither even Itachi nor Sasuke.

_Luna will die soon. Death…, what is the meaning of death? Luna is still here, beside us…!_—both Itachi and Sasuke often thought that way.

"Aaah, I want to go to a mountain," Luna whined slowly.

"Eh? Mountain?" Sasuke looked snapped from his train of thought back to reality.

"Ng, the dry ices must be very beautiful at a time like this! Sasuke, let's go to the mountain!" Luna asked him suddenly with sparkling eyes in bright smile.

"Are you kdding? Last month you got bronchitis right? I can't take you to a cold place like that," Sasuke said while sweat dropping.

"Ck, stingy," Luna pouted cutely.

"_Baka!_ If we go there like this you will—!" Sasuke couldn't even continue his words.

"Die?" Luna asked suddenly as if she were reading Sasuke's mind. "If I go there, will I die?" she continued while looking at Sasuke innocently.

Sasuke was quiet for a while before he answered. "Yeah, even a healthy person will die freezing if they go there at a time like this," Sasuke answered in serious look.

"Hmm…you've got that right," Luna said while thinking like Detective Conan. "Well, I guess we can go there after I am healthy!" Luna said while grinning happily at Sasuke. Sasuke was amazed at her strong will to live and heal and he smiled small at her.

"Yeah, it's a promise then," Sasuke said while offered his pinky finger. Luna then shook her pinky at Sasuke's as a deal in happy look. Itachi who heard them from outside couldn't help cover his face in painful look. He knew that that promise would never be fulfilled. He knew that quite well, and it was painful to see them like that.

"Then-then, should we ask everyone to come too?" Luna asked as if she were a kid who was looking forward to going in picnic. "Sasuke must come too and bring sake to us all!" she continued.

"Huh? What for?" Sasuke asked in confused look.

"To warm our body of course!" Luna said again while grinning brightly.

"Hey, hey, people who drink sake on a snowy mountain will be sleepy and fall asleep there. Those who fall asleep on Snowy Mountain shall never wake up again, you know," Sasuke said in minding look.

"It's okay, right? Something like that shall be fine if we're careful," Luna said while pouting again. "Moreover, I want to know what hangover feels like," she continued dreamily.

"Eh…hangover? You're really weird, Luna. Hangover is not something people will dream on, you know?" Sasuke asked in weird look while sweat dropping.

"Well, indeed," Luna grinned sheepishly.

"Of course, what are you thinking? Jeez," Sasuke shook his head in defeat.

"Well, I heard that people who are in state of hangover, a thousand angels will be on their side," Luna said while closing her eyes softly.

"Huh? Hangover and a thousand angels…. Where is the connection? Moreover, how lucky they are! Moreover, what the heck do a thousand angels do beside hangover people?" Sasuke just could not understand what Luna was thinking.

"Fu-fu, they're playing basketballs!" Luna said while grinning again cheerily.

_In the morning a sun will shine gently and a thousand angels will play basketballs…_

"Even if he is alone, an angel is enough to brighten people eyes, so if they're a thousand and they play basketballs, it must be really great!! The light will shine everywhere and everyone will run around in wonderful speed! I wonder how many balls are there..., well there are a thousand angels after all!" Luna kept blabbering as if it were the most wonderful thing in the world. "The sound of basket balls that connect to the floor…it must be really loud that makes anybody dizzy…. I bet it's wonderful!" she continued while shining more brightly than anyone. She was even brighter than the sun itself.

Sasuke was looking at her softly before he decided that it was a perfect opportunity to seal her lips with his own. He kissed her tenderly after she finished speaking about hangover and a thousand angels. Itachi could only look at them in sad smile. He wished from the bottom of his heart that they could live happily ever after. He really did. Still, reality was not that beautiful.

Five months after Luna was hospitalized, in the stormy-snowy night, the fearful and fateful day finally came. Itachi was the one who received the phone call from hospital. Luna was in critical condition. Itachi quickly informed Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Haku and they quickly came to the hospital together.

They should know that since they heard her life will last only half a year, this day would come. Still, they didn't understand. They couldn't think about that. They didn't understand why a girl as good as Luna had to die!?

"She will not die…, she can't die! We have promise…. We will go to Snowy Mountain and we will live a hundred years!" Sasuke said in desperate expression. Itachi could only look at him painfully and Haku tried to calm his self. Orochimaru just showed his concerned look at the door of surgery room.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" a doctor suddenly came out from the room and called Sasuke. "The patient wants to meet you," he said in sad sympathetic expression.

Sasuke quickly went inside the room. Luna was there on the surgery table, life struggling out of her body, but her beauty didn't leave her till the end. "Sa-Sasuke," she called Sasuke in soft elegant voice, even if she could only whisper lowly. Sasuke walked nearing her. He could not even blink. He wanted to record everything in Luna's form in his eyes, burning it into his memory and his heart, so he would not forget her even a single of hair. "Hey, why are you looking at me like that? Come here," she said reaching for her beloved one. Sasuke bent his head, nearing Luna's pale face. "I really want to go to mountain, you know," Luna said in small smile.

"Hey, it's stormy today. We will go tomorrow," Sasuke said slowly while forcing a smile.

Luna shook her head slowly. "I am afraid I can't go tomorrow, Sasuke," Luna said and it's the first time she drip a tear from her eyes. "I am sorry, I will not be able to keep our promise," she whispered more lowly, but then she smiled widely even if the tears didn't stop from flowing out her eyes. "I am scared, Sasuke…. I am scared to leave you alone…," she said suddenly.

"What are you saying, you will not leave anywhere. You're here, right?" Sasuke still smiled in forced look.

"I want to be with you…to be a grandma beside you who will be a grandpa…. I want to say that you must love me only and never ever forget me even if I die," she said while caressing Sasuke's cheeks with her hands which became colder and colder.

"Just say it and I will pledge that I will love you only," Sasuke said while his tears were threatening to fall from his eyes.

"But it's impossible for me to say something so selfish like that. Sasuke…you have your own life. You have to find your happiness in this world. You must live for your own happiness, and a half portion of life that I can't face. Live happily, love another person…, but please don't forget me…. Please...don't erase my existence in your heart…."

"No way would I forget you! No way would I erase you from my heart! No one is better than you in this world!" Sasuke shouted a bit now.

Luna only smiled softly at Sasuke's answer, and then…, "I love you…, Sasuke…." After saying those words, her pale hands fell to her side. She closed her eyes slowly but definitely. When her last life force went away fro her body, everyone knew that she would never wake up again.

"Luna-chan!" Itachi called Luna repeatedly, hoping that she only fell asleep and would wake up if he yelled out her name, but he also knew that Luna would never wake up again.

Then suddenly Sasuke moved and undid all the supporting life equipments from Luna's body and using a blanket, he wrapped Luna's limb body and then took her away out of hospital, not even listening to everyone's shouting out his name. He went with Luna's body to the forest behind the hospital and then he sat down under a tree.

"Hey, Luna, we're here…. Heh, sorry, it's not a mountain, but the snow is pretty here as well. Look, you can see it right? They're just like a thousand angles, you know?" Sasuke hugged Luna's body and talked to her as if she were still alive.

Itachi who was running after him widened his eyes when he saw his brother in such denial state of the reality. He knew Sasuke didn't want to accept that Luna was gone and would never come back. He gritted his teeth, until he bit his own lower lip and made it bleed. "Sasuke," he called his brother in trembling voice. Sasuke didn't want to listen to him at first, but then Itachi yelled at him, "Sasuke!!"

Sasuke snapped and then turned his face at Itachi. He smiled. "Hey, itachi, I forgot to bring Sake. Did you bring one?" sasuke asked him as id they were in picnic.

"Sasuke…, please release her," Itachi said trying to hold on his tears and temper.

"What are you saying? She is sleeping. She will get cold if I don't hug her," Sasuke replied innocently.

"Sasuke, please…she isn't sleeping. She has passed away," Itachi opened his eyes and looked at Sasuke in glassy eyes also. "You can't hug her alone like that…the others…the others want to hug her too," when Itachi said it the tears were uncontainable anymore. Drip by drip of tears fell down from his eyes.

"No, she isn't dead yet! Just touch her! She's still warm!!" Sasuke shouted loudly in desperate look.

"Sasuke!! It's your body heat! She's dead! Face the reality!!" Itachi ran into him and hugged him. "She's dead, Sasuke…please…!!"

"No…, I don't want to…. I will not release her! She's just sleeping. She will wake up tomorrow morning! She isn't dead! She isn't dead!!" Sasuke cried her name repeatedly, calling her out of his life while Itachi was hugging him and wished that he could die instead of Luna, so Sasuke would not suffer so much like that.

After that fateful night, Sasuke became like a hollow shell. He could not think or speak properly. It was as if he also had died out the night Luna died. Slowly, slowly, he was broken. Haku and Itachi tried their best to take Sasuke out of his pathetic sad state. Remembering Luna's will that he should be happy for a half portion of Luna's life, Sasuke slowly tried to wake up from his broken state. A year later Sasuke could move on from his despair, and when he drank alcohol, he became really friendly to anyone he met.

—_**End of Flash Back—**_

"I don't know what Sasuke sees in front of his eyes when he is drunk…because the one he loves most has gone from this world," Itachi said while looking at his hand. "He loves her so much…, much more than Haku and my love to her. That's why I can't understand his feeling. I have never loved someone as much as Sasuke has," Itachi smiled bitterly as he looked at the snowy garden.

"Fuh…my breath has fogging again…so cold…. No wonder the snow is this thick…," Itachi push a white breath on his hands and then he looked at Naruto behind him who was staring blankly at the snow in front of him.

Then…suddenly, drip by drip of tears fell down from Naruto's eyes. Itachi looked at him in soft smile and then he ruffled Naruto's hair gently. "Why are you crying?" he asked slowly.

"I don't know," Naruto said while closing his eyes in bitter expression. "I don't know—!" he continued while sniffing.

Even if Naruto had pledged that he would not cry again, when he thought how Sasuke felt that night when his beloved one died in front of his eyes, he couldn't control his tears. He felt dizzy. He didn't know why it was like that. Naruto clutched Itachi's shirt and cried hard in his arms. He didn't know why he felt so sad, so sad that he couldn't stand it anymore.

_Sasuke_…_can you hear that? The sound of basket balls connecting to the floor…. I can hear it too…why is that…? Maybe…when I close my eyes…a thousand angels are playing basketballs beside me…!_

**End of Chapter 9**

**Tbc**…

* * *

**A/N: **Haaah, done at least. This chapter is really sad. I was crying when I kill Luna…hiks hiks…my beautiful OC…TT. Anyway, what do you think of this chapter? Well, poor of Sasuke, if I can say it. I can actually make a normal love story, but I just don't want to pair Sasuke with any girl in Naruto's characters, so sorry for the OC here. I do mention I will make Luna appear in this story, but I just thought about kill her today. I was so sad—! Well. Your reviews? I will wait for them guuuys, so please be kind and leave one for me, ok? Well, I think it's enough for this chapter. Let's see again next year!! XD Thanks and love you always!!

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

With Love

Lunaryu


	11. A Winter's Wool

**A/N:**Yooosh, we meet again in this chapter of this story! Well, no need to read my babbling. Please ENJOY!!

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine and the situation Naruto faces in this story is taken from '**_**Bara no Tame ni**_**' authorized by Yoshimura Akemi. **

**Warning:**_foul language, oOC-ness, shounen ai (NaruHaku, SasuHaku, SasuNaru)—Haku attacks!! Be ware—!_

* * *

**For The Blue Sky**

**Chapter 10: _A Winter's Wool_**

Haku was in bad mood. Lately…if you saw it carefully, Haku was really in serious bad mood. And when you asked why he was pissed off he would say, "The reason? If I tell you then I will get even angrier!!" he exploded like a volcano.

Naruto was in serious problem dealing with Haku. Every time he tried to speak to the beautiful boy, the youngest Uchiha would yell at him or ignore him completely. Sometime he even tried to make Naruto's life more miserable than right now by spilling shackles of lies to him about Sasuke. Of course Naruto would know he lied because he asked Itachi afterwards if the rumors were true or not.

"I wonder what's wrong with him…," Naruto couldn't help but scratch his head in confusion after he finished being yelled by his younger brother.

"Oi, Naruto," suddenly Sasuke's voice was heard behind Naruto who was still cleaning the snow in front of his house.

"Whoooa!!" Naruto shouted in surprise as he looked behind him. "Sasuke!! I told you not to surprise me!" the blond boy yelled at the older Uchiha in red face, annoyed, but embarrassed as well.

"You're the wrong one for standing in front of the front door," Sasuke said expressionless like always, and somehow it pissed Naruto off even if the younger boy liked Sasuke so much.

"I am cleaning the path for you to walk on, Sasuke, so you can't complain about it," Naruto said in challenging look.

"What, weren't you only spacing out just now?" Sasuke smirked annoyingly.

Naruto went completely red at that. "_Teme!! _You want to pick a fight!!?" and he exploded, really annoyed, while drawing his broom to Sasuke.

"Hahaha, you're really easy to pick on, you know," Sasuke laughed at him while holding the end of the broom. "Hey, relax, I just want to strengthen the bond between brothers, you know, since I did the same thing to Haku back then," Sasuke chuckled slowly.

Naruto was a bit surprised when Sasuke mentioned about Haku's first coming. He knew that Haku's coming was close to when his fiancée was almost being hospitalized. Naruto went silent after that, and Sasuke noticed the change on Naruto's air. "Hey," suddenly the older Uchiha ruffled his hair.

"Eh?" Naruto was brought back to reality from his thought. "Wh-what?" he asked. Damned, he didn't just stutter, did he?

"Are you okay? Just now…you looked like concerning about something," Sasuke asked slowly.

"Ah, no…I am just thinking why Haku always gets angry these days," Naruto answered, completely lying. Well, actually he was a bit concerned to Haku, but his thought now was filled with Sasuke only, so…he just forgot about the other Uchiha.

"Huh? Does he?" Sasuke asked, completely having no clue.

_Personally I think you will be nicer if you pay attention to your surrounding, Sasuke—_that was Naruto thought while sweat dropping. _But since you're smart and gorgeous enough, I think your lack of attention will be the only flaw you have…. Having a flawless brother is scarier after all—_he continued thinking while sighing funnily.

"I wonder what you're thinking since you can change your expression from _that _to _that_," Sasuke said, sweat dropping as well. Naruto laughed awkwardly after that.

"Well, let's leave that behind," Naruto said while scratching his cheek. "Anyway, Sasuke, what do you want for dinner tonight?" Naruto changed the subject suddenly.

"Hmm, dinner, eh…," Sasuke put his forefinger on his chin, thinking. "Well, since it is cold, I want to eat something hot…," Sasuke said slowly.

"Then, let's have sukiyaki tonight!" Naruto gave his suggestion.

"Oh, nice idea, Naruto!" Sasuke shouted in spirit. "Okay, let's have that tonight! I'll be waiting for it!" he continued while grinning coolly. Naruto had to look a way or he would blush severely seeing his handsome face.

_Damn it! He's too goddamn hot!!_—Naruto thought while shutting his eyes and clenching his fists while trying to hold back his blushing.

"Oh no, it's the time," suddenly Sasuke said after seeing his watch. "I have appointment with my lecturer today. I'll be back before dinner," Sasuke said as he walked away on the path that Naruto had cleaned up from the snow.

"Well, be careful on your way!" Naruto waved with two hands behind him and Sasuke just smiled while waving back without looking at him. "Hmm, as expected from Sasuke. He's indeed clever and hard working guy!" Naruto said while smiling brightly.

"You really have no sense on learning, don't you?" suddenly Haku's voice was heard now behind him.

"GYAAAAH!!" Naruto screamed again in shock as he turned his face to the boy behind him. "Ha-Haku! Damn it, I told you to stop scaring people off!! Do you want me to get an heart attack or what!?" he continued yelling at the long haired younger Uchiha in annoyed look, face red because he was so surprised and was pissed off as well.

"You're the one who have no guard behind you," Haku smirked. "That's why I told you, you have no sense on learning things," again, he insulted Naruto in annoying look.

Veins popped up on Naruto's head immediately. "You—, do you want me to bury you under the snow?" Naruto asked in dangerous tone, really pissed off.

"As if you could do that," Haku narrowed his eyes while throwing that annoying smirk to him. Gaaaah, Naruto really wanted to rip that face to get rid of his smirk, but he tried to hold on to the last string of his temper.

"What do you want actually, Haku? Haven't we become friendly in Hinata's wedding party?" Naruto asked eventually. "What happened to you? You seemed really in foul bad mood, and you keep being angry for no reason," he continued. "Don't expect me to know what you're thinking. I am not you, so if you don't say anything I will not know what I do wrong to you," he finished in a huff.

Haku went silent after that. The situation became really awkward because no one wanted to talk. Naruto sighed weakly while scratching the back of his neck. "Damn it. Fine, I understand. I am sorry if I did something wrong. There, I have apologized. Can we be friendly again?" Naruto asked while looking straightly at Haku's eyes now.

"That's not it," Haku replied suddenly. "You didn't do anything wrong," he continued, and then looked away from Naruto's face.

_Then I have wasted my apology for nothing!?_—Naruto thought in annoyance.

"Have you…given up about Sasuke?" Haku asked suddenly, making Naruto look at him as if he were an alien from Pluto.

"Are you kidding? Why should I give up on him?" Naruto asked back in ridiculous face.

"Wha—!? Haven't I told you that Sasuke has fiancée!? Have you forgotten about that!??" Haku yelled at Naruto in the end, completely annoyed.

"Yeah, he _had_," Naruto replied while closing his eyes. Haku was a bit surprised when he heard the word being said in past tense. "Sasuke really is a nice guy. He loved, no, he probably still loves Luna-san so much and when he remembers about her, he doesn't want to love someone else. He wants to love Luna-san for eternity," Naruto said while holding his broom tightly in soft smile.

Haku was amazed when he saw the sincere gaze Naruto showed to him. Then he looked at another way as Naruto looked at him again. "Hey, if I had been Luna-san, I would have said the same thing before dying. Even if I love him so much, he's still alive, so he must move on and be happy in his life. That's why, Haku, I will not give up on loving Sasuke! I am fine with this one-sided love. I can be happy with continuing to love him!" now the blond boy smiled brightly at Haku.

_B-br-too goddamn bright!!_—Haku thought while crying inwardly. Naruto really had a pure heart. He was really kind, and Haku knew about that. It's a waste of time trying to make him jealous or hate someone. Now Haku felt like sighing in defeat, but he just couldn't admit that. He hated losing!!

"Ugh…I will not let a guy like you love Sasuke!!" Haku yelled again in really annoyed look.

"What!? What do you mean '_a guy like me_!?' I am a good guy, you know!!" Naruto yelled back at Haku while hissing now, like an angry little kitten.

"What kind of good guy will address his self as good guy, you-twerp!?"

"You, insolent-brat! You yourself have one-sided love to Sasuke in such way too, what right do you have to bother my love life?!"

"Who wants to be compared to you!? Don't compare me to a blond-idiot like you!"

"That's it!! You've broken the last string on my temper!!" Naruto smacked his broom down to the ground and cracked his knuckles in really angry look. "Be prepared for your funeral, pretty boy!" Naruto said in Yakuza way.

"Bring it on, you-blond-idiot-twerp!!"

—On the veranda of second floor, Uchiha residence—

"Haah, that Naruto and Haku…they're at it again," Itachi said while sweat dropping from the back of his head. He drank his black chocolate in funny expression as he looked at Naruto and Haku who were yelling at each other and played tag?? He was not sure because Naruto looked like about killing the younger Uchiha right now.

"Well, lately Haku-sama is really in bad mood. He gets angry so easily," Chiyo-baa who was serving the snack for Itachi said in small funny-weird smile as well.

"Hum…I bet it's because he's jealous," Itachi said suddenly.

"Eh?" Chiyo looked at Itachi in questioning look.

"Maybe he has been caught by Naruto's persona," Itachi said. "No wonder he has that brother complex, and for two people as well, moreover, his brothers…. He must be really confused right now…," Itachi chuckled at that.

"That's right," Chiyo also smiled; sweat dropping as well while thinking why Itachi could chuckle in that situation. Normally, people would be worried if their brother caught that kind of _disease_ wouldn't they?

"Ah well, they're interesting anyway. I'll take my time to observe them closely," Itachi took a sip of his chocolate while smirking creepily, making Chiyo-baa think that he was the creepiest person she had ever met while sweat dropping again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

—Sometime later, Uchiha residence, before dinner—

I—TA—CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!"

Haku's scream was heard throughout the halls of Uchiha residence in maximal volume. There's a sound of '_NGIIIIING_' afterwards in everyone's ears after hearing the scream.

"What the—?" Itachi covered his ears in anticipation as he heard that from living room. Then he heard foot—not, _run_ steps nearing living room as Haku suddenly barged in living room in raged look and glared daggers at Itachi. "What the hell, Haku? I thought there's an earthquake just now," Itachi scolded the younger boy as he let go off his hands from his ears.

"_Kisama—_, what the hell did you tell Chiyo-baa, huh!?" Haku yelled at Itachi in complete anger.

"What?" Itachi asked in confusion.

"She suddenly gave me advice to be a priest to atone to my sin because I have brother complex for my two brothers!! What the hell is that!!? Since when have I had a brother complex for that blond-idiot!!?" Haku really was angry because he felt that Itachi had taken liberty to say whatever he wanted about him.

"Ah, that…," Itachi remembered. _That Chiyo-baa and her chatting-mouth—_Itachi thought face faulting. "Well, if you really want to know, Haku, it's on yesterday at 3 p.m., on the day before yesterday at breakfast time, and at 6 p.m., and on today at 5 p.m. And if you want me to continue, Haku, it's on Tuesday, on Thursday, and on Friday, last week and…."

"SHUT UUUUUUUP!!!" Haku screamed again in complete red face. Itachi didn't know if he was angry or embarrassed, or even both, but his face really was red like a tomato. How priceless….

"You're the one who asked, self-centered kid," Itachi smirked at Haku knowingly, and it pissed Haku even more.

"Damn it, ITACHI!!"

"You have ever slept with Naru-chan once, haven't you?" suddenly Itachi asked and Haku snapped at that. "That's right, when he saved you from _Hebi_, he was hurt badly and you treated him. You slept with him that night, right? How could you sleep beside a person you hate?" Itachi looked at Haku's eyes with his creepy knowing eyes as if he had known everything in Haku's head.

Sweat broke out from all over Haku's face. He was really nervous when Itachi looked at him with those eyes. He didn't even think about what Itachi said, but it seemed he had nailed the part inside Haku's heart that the owner himself didn't know it existed.

"So, yeah, and somehow…you've become in bad mood since then," Itachi smirked again in teasing look, making Haku snap.

"Don't be kidding!! That's because that idiot doesn't want to give up on loving Sasuke!!" the younger Uchiha screamed at his brother, and Itachi saw that as an excuse in cornered situation.

"Well, maybe that is one of your reasons," Itachi closed his eyes and tightened his jacket.

"Wha—!?" Haku just couldn't say anything because he was so angry with Itachi's raw guess.

"And the other reason for your _unexplained_ anger is…because Naruto _will not look at_ you," Itachi opened his eyes as he stood and smirked again at Haku.

Haku was utterly shocked at Itachi's words, but seconds later, the veins began to pop up on his entire head, face paling severely as he gritted his teeth. "Now my blood has rushed out of my veins on my head! You…saying bunches of lies like that as you like it…who will be sad for not being loved by that blond-idiot-twerp!!??" Now Haku was exploding his lava from the bottom of pit he called his heart. He just didn't know why Itachi would think some craps like he fell for Naruto or he was sad because Naruto would not look at him etc, etc.

"Who says anything about who loves whom?" Now Itachi had difficulty to restrain his self from exploding in laughter at Haku's simple mind.

"AAAAAARGH!! Itachi you piss me off!!" Haku was frustrated on arguing with Itachi. He didn't know why but he wanted to yell and screamed whenever Itachi spoke and teased him like that. He didn't know why but he just couldn't stand Itachi's scheming.

"Well, calm down Haku. Indeed our Naru-chan doesn't have any interest in you. He who sleeps with Sasuke is completely different from him who sleeps with you. It is because he can't see you in _that way_. You're too cute, Haku. I bet Naru-chan likes cooler guy," Itachi said while sighing long.

"The way you talk pisses me off most!" Haku shouted again at Itachi mercilessly.

"Well, if you think that I am lying, you can prove it by hugging him again when he's asleep. You will notice sooner or later about your own feeling towards him anyway," Itachi said as he walked to the door.

"Are you stupid!!? My arms will rot if I hug him!! LISTEN TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY'RE TALKING, DAMN IT!!" and Haku ended up yelling at him again because Itachi didn't even listen to Haku's opinion about his own feeling and just walked off the living room because he didn't want to hear Haku's screaming more. "SHIIIIIT!! Stop messing my heaaaaaad!!!" Haku shouted again really frustrated now.

Somehow Itachi felt that he had to check his brothers' sanity now, one by one.

Haku panted heavily as he sat down on the sofa. "Damn that Itachi…, saying things as he likes it!" Haku huffed while trying to calm himself down for awhile. _If I want to hug someone, of course I will pick Sasuke for it! Well, actually I want to be hugged instead of hugging him—_Haku thought silently while imagining things that would be inappropriate to put in words, so he just imagined it. Reader could imagine what he was imagining as they liked it.

"It's decided then, I will do it to Sasuke to night!" Suddenly Haku clenched his fists in determined eyes.

"What do you want to do tonight?" suddenly Naruto's voice was heard behind the long haired boy.

"GYAAAAAH!!" he shrieked loudly while holding his chest. "What the hell!? Naruto!! Where do you com from!!?" he asked in pale sweaty face, shocked.

"Of course from the door," the blond boy said indifferently, "Anyway, you—, what do you plan to do to Sasuke, huh!?" Naruto had cracked his knuckles again in scary pissed angry look as the veins had popped again on his head.

"That's not your goddamn business, damn it!!" Haku shouted again as he walked away.

"Wait!! Looked at every aspect, it _**IS**_ my business!!" Naruto protested hard. "Haku, you realize that he's your brother!! One-sided love will bear fruits only if nothing happens between you and the person you love!! It will be serious problem if you lay your hand on him!! Everything will be destroyed!!" Now the blond boy held Haku's arm in serious look.

"Shut up and leave me alone, damn it!! Stop following me around!!" Haku shouted back as he tried to run away from Naruto.

"No way!! That's because you continued on targeting Sasuke, damn it!!" Naruto held him really tightly and didn't let him escape from his clutch.

"Damn you—, look!! If you continue on bothering other people's love lives, you will surely be kicked by horse and be eaten by bear in Hokkaido, you know!!?" Haku shouted again and in that instant, the door of living room was opened in _SLAM!!-_ming sound.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUP!!! You-two are so NOISY!! Get out from house if you want to fight, DAMN IT!!" Sasuke roared at them in really pissed look. Haku and Naruto were quite shocked when Sasuke entered the scene. The room became silent in second, and then Sasuke huffed before slamming the door shut again, leaving Naruto and Haku alone in the living room.

"Ah," Narutp realized suddenly and broke the silence after that. "Sasuke said that the appointment was a failure and he had to stay up late to finish his tasks," Naruto said in carefree look after that.

"Damn you! Say that earlier!!" Haku shouted again in red-pissed face, but he was embarrassed as well.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

—The next day, morning, breakfast time at Uchiha Residence—

Sasuke was like a living corpse when he walked to the table and sat down on his chair to get some food. Naruto sweat dropped when he saw Sasuke's awful look, as well as Haku and Itachi, even Chiyo.

"H-how is the progress of your tasks, Sasuke?" Naruto asked slowly while smiling, trying to cheer him.

"It's the worst…, I only had chance to finish a tasks from four…," Sasuke slammed his head on the table weakly. Naruto laughed slightly at that.

"Ah, I forgot," Itachi said suddenly, gaining attention from Sasuke, Haku and Naruto. "Last night Dad called. He said because his work had finished for this month, he would invite his friends and colleagues to have a party here," Itachi recalled.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!?" before anyone could react, Sasuke had screamed in a shocked face. "WHEN!?" he continued asking.

"Tonight," Itachi answered indifferently.

"TONIGHT!!??" Sasuke looked like really shocked as if his life had just been drained away from his body. "Shiiiiit!! Even if I still have three important tasks to finish—!! That shitty old man—, I won't forgive him if I fail this course, damn it!!" Sasuke looked really angry and pissed off at that.

At that time Haku suddenly got an idea of the situation. He smirked creepily when Naruto noticed that. "Hey, Sasuke, what about staying at villa in Hokage Mountain tonight?" he suggested suddenly while tapping Sasuke's shoulder. "It's quiet there. If we stay there for four to five days, Dad's party will not bother you, and you can finish your tasks in peace," the little demon with long hair smiled cheerily at Sasuke while plotting something nasty in his head.

And Naruto could see that clearly, that hidden intention in Haku's sweet words. "You—, about last night conversation…!"

"What?" Haku smirked in victory at Naruto. Naruto was really pissed off at that, and Itachi could see that as well.

"Well, Naru-chan, why don't you go with them?" Itachi offered.

"EH!?" Naruto and Haku reacted at Itachi's offer in unison, but in different reason.

"You've never gone to our villa in Hokage Mountain, right? It's really pretty in winter, you know?" Itachi smiled at Naruto happily.

"Is that alright!?" Naruto looked like definitely loving the idea.

"No way!! I object!! Itachi, don't say some craps like that, you-bastard!!" Haku objected immediately in angry look.

"I want to go! I definitely want to go!" Naruto pushed Haku away and shouted while smiling widely as a response.

"Damn it! You must help Chiyo-baa, you know!!" Haku interrupted again while pushing Naruto away.

"No problem, Masters. I don't need help to maintain this house. Everything has been prepared," Chiyo said while smiling and showing peace on her hand cheerily.

"EH!?" Haku was shocked at that. _Damn it! She doesn't help at all!!_—he thought in pissed look.

"Well, I personally think it will be better if we have Naruto go with us," Sasuke said suddenly giving his thought. He looked at Haku and said again as a follow up, "We will completely have problem in cooking and cleaning the villa. Naruto can help us lots if he goes with us."

"But—!!" Haku really wanted to protested, still….

"Okay, let's go!" Sasuke stood up suddenly and went to his room to take his things.

"Wai—, SASUKE!!?" Haku called him really loudly, but Sasuke didn't even hear him anymore.

_I wiiiin!!_—Naruto thought satisfied with the outcome, but seeing Haku slumping weakly in his chair, depressed, Naruto sweat dropped as well. "Hey, you don't have to be depressed like that. Come on, cheer up! I will cook your favorite food in villa," he said, cheering Haku while slamming his back hard.

"OWW!! That hurts, damn it!!" Haku punched Naruto, but the blond cheery guy caught his fists while grinning widely. Itachi looked at them while chuckling and Chiyo-baa smiled softly seeing their energetic selves.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

—Hokage Mountain; Uchiha's Villa—

"Whoooaaaah!! How beautiful—!!" Naruto said, admiring the beautiful land on the mountain which was completely white covered by snow. "It's not like we're in Japan—!!" he continued in sparkling eyes seeing the beautiful nature before his eyes.

"Gyaa-gyaa- you are so noisy. Don't act like a damn girl!" Haku said in sarcasm at Naruto's childish nature.

"Shut up! It's my liberty to act!" Naruto replied while thrusting his tongue out at him.

"Stop bickering and help me, you-two!!" Sasuke shouted from the baggage as he took out the things they brought from Uchiha residence. Haku and Naruto looked at each other and continued their bickering while helping the sweat dropping Sasuke who could only listen to them insulting each other.

Sometimes later after put the things they brought from Konoha to the villa in Hokage Mountain. Sasuke put his bag and began to take out his papers. "Now, Naruto, you clean the house. Haku, you burn the woods for the fire," Sasuke said as he brought his paper to his room.

"What about you, Sasuke?" Naruto asked while picking the broom from the kitchen.

"Why do you ask? Of course I must finish my tasks!" and Sasuke slammed the door of his room shut in a loud bang.

_Egoistical bastard—_Naruto thought, sweat dropping as he saw Haku came with lots of fire woods. Naruto sighed slowly while looking at Haku's cold serious face. "Haku," he called slowly. Haku turned his face at him while lifting one of his eyes. "Mind helping me?" the blond boy lifted his broom at Haku in cheery look.

"Like hell I would!" Haku replied while huffing and then ignored him completely.

_That insolent brat—!_—Naruto thought as the veins popped up again on his head. Then he also ignored Haku and began to sweep the wooden floor while looking at his surrounding. Currently he was in living room as he noticed that this villa was also really beautiful.

The villa was made purely from wood, and it's not just normal wood. It's from Mahoney and even if Naruto was not an expert at furniture, he knew that the woods were high class. Indeed, Uchiha really was rich. It couldn't be compared to luxurious apartment in Tokyo. Even if Orochimaru also had mansion in Tokyo, Naruto had not gone there yet. Might be someday…, but he doubt when he would go.

There were two bathrooms and four bedrooms in villa; a fire was in living room with a set of home theater beside it and sofas in front of it. The dining table was in the kitchen beside living room, and every room including bathrooms could be reached from living room. The villa itself was not as big as Uchiha residence in Konoha, but it's big enough for five people living there.

"Rich-bastards…," Naruto sighed again while sighing and sweat dropping, but then he thought he was a part of that family also, so he should stop insulting them or he would end up insulting his self.

Finishing cleaning, Naruto cooked dinner for them, and they ate together after that. Sasuke quickly ate and finished. Then he quickly got back to his room to continue his tasks. Haku followed after that and decided that he was cold and need a bath. He quickly went to bathroom. Naruto cleaned up the dining table and wash the plates in the sink before he went to another bathroom to take a shower.

Finishing showering, Naruto got back to living room to see the house again. He went in front of the fire and looked at the photographs on the wall in front of the fire and on the table. "Whoaaah, it is Ita-nii playing ski," Naruto said while touching the photograph of Itachi holding the ski board and doing acrobatic movement on air. "Cool! As I thought, Ita-nii is really the coolest among them! Well, even if his laziness becomes flaw in him," he continued while sweat dropping.

Then Naruto heard the door of bathroom being opened. Naruto put down the photograph and looked behind. "Where's Sasuke?" Haku asked without looking at Naruto.

"He's still struggling with his tasks," Naruto grinned widely, replying him. "How is the bath?" Naruto asked.

"Try it yourself," Haku said while drying his hair backing Naruto. Then Naruto was silent for awhile before he suddenly realized it. Haku who was drying his hair with towels and was only wearing a robe with a part of his shoulder able be seen was definitely sexy from behind.

_Damn—, what the hell am I thinking?_—Naruto quickly looked away in blushing face. He almost thought something inappropriate to his own brother, how shameless. Thus for avoid thinking stupid, Naruto began the conversation. "Ne, Haku…since when have you let your hair grown long?" he asked suddenly still not looking at Haku. Haku didn't really responded to his question for awhile and Naruto continued. "Well, if it's that long probably you have grown in since a year or two years ago…."

"I've grown my hair long since Sasuke's fiancée died!! Do you still want to protest!?" Haku glared at Naruto in a really pissed look. Naruto was quite surprised at Haku's expression.

_Ah…, so that's why—_Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. "I see," he said in understanding look. "Sasuke's fiancée, Luna-chan was her name, right? She also had a long black hair," he said in soft expression. Haku snapped at that and looked at Naruto in weird expression. "Ita-nii had ever told me, when Haku was standing backing everyone else, your shape from behind resembled her so much that in a second he thought it was her. Probably-, no, Sasuke must have thought the same," Naruto sat down beside Haku in carefree look.

"What do you want to say, actually?" Haku asked in really foul expression. "Do you think I grow my hair long, so I can resemble his lover and so he will notice me?"

Naruto was silent at that question. "Well, probably there's a bit feeling like that," Naruto said while collapsing on the floor looking at the ceiling.

"Are you an idiot!? I will never think that way!!" Haku protested angrily while glaring daggers at Naruto's face.

"But, I believe you want to make Sasuke remember," Naruto said again in soft smile while closing his eyes again. "Whenever he snaps seeing your back, remembering his lover, you believe that Sasuke will never love anyone else," Naruto said again as he opened his eyes and stared straightly to Haku's eyes.

Haku was in a shock when he saw those gentle gazes Naruto had. He couldn't say anything as Naruto only looked at his eyes. Haku eventually broke the eye-contact and looked away in an awkward look. "Don't say anything stupid," he said continuing drying his hair.

Naruto woke up again and sat; now pressing his back at Haku's. "However I think about it, I always feel weird why you want to make your appearance close to a girl," Naruto said again.

"Hey, I never want that!! You said it as if I wanted to be asexual or something!!" Haku snapped at that.

"I never said that," Naruto replied while sweat dropping. "If Sasuke is a woman hater, the outcome will backfire at you if you look like a girl. However, when I think about the other reasons and mix it together then, '_ah, I see…, so that's why…_,' I feel that way and suddenly understood everything. If Sasuke had new girlfriend, I would never be happy with this one-sided love," Naruto said while grinning, but his face looked sympathy as well.

Haku didn't say anything and continued drying his hair.

"Ne, Haku, even if we can't be Sasuke's lover in this world, we can reincarnate to be Luna in next life. Then Sasuke will love both of us and we can love Sasuke together. Don't you think so?" then suddenly Naruto felt sleepy and seconds later, he fell asleep while leaning on Haku's back.

"Hey, it's heavy, Naruto!" Haku said loudly, but Naruto didn't even flinch at his voice. "Naruto?" Haku looked at is back and found him sleeping soundly. "What the—!? How can you sleep in the middle of conversation!!?" Haku shouted then, but it didn't wake Naruto at all, instead, Sasuke came out from his room.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked while sweat dropping when he looked at them.

"Sasuke!!" Haku looked like feeling saved as Sasuke came to see them. "This blond-idiot fell asleep leaning on me! Despite his small body, he's actually really heavy!!" Haku said while trying to move Naruto's head from his shoulders.

"He must be tired after cleaning this villa alone," Sasuke said while smiling softly at the sleeping Naruto. "I will take him to his room. You also go to sleep, Haku," Sasuke said as bent down his body, kneeling one. He supported Naruto's neck and his legs, and then he lifted Naruto on his arms. "Well, indeed, he's heavy," Sasuke said sweat dropping again.

"What about you, Sasuke?" Haku asked again.

"I will try to do the tasks some more before going to sleep," Sasuke replied as he took Naruto to his room. Haku could only look at Sasuke's back when he walked off. Haku stood up and went to his own room to sleep as well.

—Midnight; Haku's room—

"_You…want him to remember, right?"_

Naruto's voice rang on Haku's head. Haku sighed long at that. _Damn that yellow squirrel. Even if he's a total idiot, he's really sharp at a thing like that—_Haku thought silently while drinking hot coffee. _Still_—Haku stood up as he put down his cup and then he went out to living room, crawling on the wall like a salamander and went to Sasuke's room. _I will never give up on staying the night with Sasuke!_—Haku thought while walking silently in Sasuke's room. _Oh, lucky! Sasuke's asleep! And on top of that—_Haku glanced at the table. There's a glass of alcohol there. _Sasuke has just drunk the alcohol. He will not wake up for sometimes!!_—Haku smiled widely at that.

Haku walked to Sasuke's sleeping form closer and closer and then he stood up beside his bed, looking at Sasuke;s beautiful sleeping face._This is Sasuke's face…which I can never touch when he's awake…._—Haku thought while reaching his hand to Sasuke's cheek. "Sasuke…," Haku whispered lowly as he also bent his head down to Sasuke's face, and then he kissed Sasuke's lips while closing his eyes.

"Uhh, hot—!" suddenly Naruto's voice was heard somewhere in the room. Haku opened his eyes immediately even if he was still kissing Sasuke's lips, and under his neck Naruto's head came out from under blanket, opening his eyes and stared directly at the kissing scene.

"KH—!!" Haku immediately released his kiss and Naruto woke and sat up immediately. "What are you doing here!!?" Naruto and Haku snapped and yelled at the same time pointing their forefinger at each other in a complete shocked look.

"Uu—h," Sasuke groaned slightly and tossed his arm aside, backing Naruto and Haku. Naruto and Haku covered their mouth immediately and went silent for a minute before making sure that Sasuke was still asleep.

Then…Haku exploded. "You—, what the hell are you doing here!? You bother my plan and now you're the one who take advantage and sleep with him!!" Haku screamed in whisper.

"Don't say something like I am the one who think dirty!! This is my room, damn it!! Sasuke's room is beside mine!!" Naruto also shouted in low whisper as well and then they remembered that Sasuke had a bad habit to sleep with Naruto when he was drunk.

"Damn it—," Haku covered his face as he sighed weakly. "Fine, now you go to sleep in Sasuke's room," Haku said as he pointed at him in ordering look.

Naruto looked at Haku curiously. "What about you?" he asked eventually.

"I'll sleep on my own room," he said while looking away in nervous look. Naruto definitely could see a lie there.

"Let's get out together," Naruto said while smirking.

"What do you mean together?" Haku said in protest.

"You think I don't know what your intention is, huh? I will not let you get out of your room tonight! Come! I'll sleep in your room!" Naruto pulled Haku's arm out of room.

"HEY!!" Haku shouted loudly as Naruto covered his mouth.

"Shh! Idiot, you could wake Sasuke up!" Naruto shushing Haku in panicked look, and he checked Sasuke once again before he sighed in relief that Sasuke was asleep like a log. "Thank God he's a heavy-sleeper," Naruto said in relief. "Now, you come with me!" Naruto pulled the protesting Haku out of his room and dragged him back to Haku's room.

"You stay on the bed. I'll sleep on sofa," Naruto said as he set the sofa in front of the room's door.

"What's with that!? I can't go to toilet when I want to pee at night if you sleep there!" Haku protested hard at that.

"Don't be kidding, Haku. You're not a 70 year old man. You can just hold on not to pee until morning," Naruto said as he sat up on sofa and covered his body with blanket.

"You—!!" Haku was almost exploding when he realized that there's another tactic. "H-hey, it's cold there, right? Why don't you sleep on bed and I will sleep there?" Haku offered while smiling in forced look.

"The heater is on, right? Let it be on and I'll be fine. Now, sleep!" Naruto said as he closed his eyes again before he fell asleep three seconds after that.

"That's fast!! Damn it, what are you, _Nobita_!?" Haku yelled again at the sleeping Naruto, but the blond boy had fallen asleep completely now. _Damn it, this blond idiot—! How far does he want to bother my love life!?_—Haku thought in a really pissed look.

However then, suddenly Naruto fell from his sitting-sleep and Haku reacted at it. "Whoah!!" he caught Naruto's body on his arms as he also fell because of Naruto's weight. _Damn him! Can he sit properly!? Ouch—, my head…!!_—Haku thought while growling in pain on his head because he hit the floor as Naruto fell on top of him.

"_Try to hug him once again; you'll notice your own feeling for him,"_

Suddenly Haku remembered Itachi's words when he had his arms around Naruto's shoulders and waist. _WTF!!? Why the hell am I remembering Itachi's words at a time like this!?_—Haku blushed slightly at that. _Who can notice his own feeling is the owner of the feeling. Itachi indeed said some craps like those—_Haku thought again in annoyed look.

However then, when he looked at Naruto's sleeping form, curling like a small kitten he couldn't help feeling weird. "Well, there's no loss in trying," Haku said while looking away as he tried to hug Naruto's body. _It's warm—_Haku thought comfortably. _Well, it's just it. He's warmer than other people…, wait, I have never hugged other people, so I can't compare him to anyone else_—he thought again.

"Maybe I should hug him longer…," Haku said that while trying to hug Naruto again more tightly and longer, and Naruto reacted at that.

"Ngh…," Naruto sighed lowly feeling Haku's warmth. "It's warm…," he said in his sleep in small smile while hugging Haku's back.

_Eh—, wait!! Wait a sec!!_—Haku was in panicky when Naruto hugged him back tightly like a pillow. _S-stop messing around, damn it!! Get off of my body!!_—Haku screamed inside his head as he felt Naruto's sigh on his neck. His heart beat faster as he could feel the weight and warmth of Naruto's body. _Waaaah!! Help—_Haku thought while shutting his eyes, but Naruto didn't do anything but sleep on top of him. Seconds later Haku's body felt relaxed and he opened his eyes. His face was red of embarrassment.

_Damn it…, why is he so warm like this? My heart…; stop beating so fast!!_—Haku thought again really embarrassed. _Why the hell am I feeling like this towards this blond-idiot-twerp…? It's impossible if I like him…, right? I've already had Sasuke. I like Sasuke most!_—Haku convinced his self more as he felt hot.

_Ng? Wait, why is he so warm?_—Haku tried to release Naruto's hug and checked his temperature and compared it to his own. _Oi, oi!! He's not warm; he's hot! He has a fever!!_—Haku noticed that Naruto's temperature was too high. _Shit! That's why I told you to sleep on bed!! Now you have a fever, this-idiot!!_

Haku quickly pulled Naruto to sit up again and supported him to lay on the sofa while covering him with blanket. Then suddenly, _BLEP_, the electricity was down. Heater and lamps were turned off in second.

_NO WAY!! The heater…, the lamps…, electricity are down!? But Naruto has a fever!!_

In panicky, Haku quickly jumped the sofa and opened the door. Then he ran to Sasuke's room, not, Naruto's room to wake Sasuke up. "Sasuke!!" Haku shook Sasuke up hard. "Wake up! The electricity is down!!"

"Ngh…I want meat and tomatoes for breakfast…," Sasuke said in his sleep.

"What are you saying, Sasuke!? I said wake up, you-sleeping log!!" Haku shook Sasuke harder.

"So noisy, Haku…! You're not a _mangaka_ who is chased around by deadline, are you? So what if the electricity is down in the middle of the night?" Sasuke said while frowning.

"Naruto has a fever!" Haku shouted.

"Ah, a fever?" Sasuke woke up in a grunt after that. He checked the electricity and then called down hill to the generator office. "Hmm…it seems the electricity was cut off by the snow-storm tonight," Sasuke said as he went to Haku's room to check on Naruto's condition. "Haku, you burn the firewood. I will collect the blankets and I'll take Naruto to living room," Sasuke said slowly as he put his hand on Naruto's forehead. "Ng, wait. Haku, Naruto has no fever," Sasuke said in frown.

"Eh, but his body is hot!" Haku protested. Suddenly Sasuke's hand was on his forehead.

"It's your temperature that's too low," Sasuke said.

"Eh!? It's me!?" Haku was surprised with that.

"Whatever. Anyway, because this house will be really cold without heater, we will continue the plan," Sasuke said as he scratched his head and yawned. "Haku, you sleep with Naruto in front of the fire," he said as he walked off.

"Hey!! Why is it me!?" Haku protested hard at that.

"What are you saying? Heating each other is the basic treatment when there's a disaster on Snowy Mountain," Sasuke said indifferently. Haku paled severely when he heard those irrational lines.

"Sasuke…, you—, are you dead drunk right now?" Haku asked in really pale face now.

"But this kid…, he doesn't even flinch. He sleeps like a log!" Sasuke played with Naruto's cheeks for awhile before he lifted him again.

"That's why I said he has a fever!" Haku said again still in pale face.

"Whatever, let's go," Sasuke then went to the living room as Haku burned the firewood. Then Sasuke took all the blankets and set them up in front of the fire in living room. Sasuke put Naruto on the blanket and covered him with another blanket. Haku hopped up under blanket beside Naruto.

"It's a lucky that there are a lot of blankets in this villa," Sasuke said as he stretched his arms up his head.

"Hey, you took all the blankets. Where are you going to sleep?" Haku asked eventually realizing that they had all the blankets.

"Ng? Of course I will sleep here with you," he said without doubt.

_EH!!_—Haku blushed hard when he heard that. _S-sleep here…with Sasuke!!?_—Now his face was as red as tomato.

"Why are you blushing Haku? Come on, hug Naruto better. Your head is here," Sasuke said as he ordered Haku to hug Naruto and then he hopped up under blanket also beside him.

_Uwaaa-uwaa! Sasuke's body heat—!!_—Haku was really nervous when Sasuke's warmth crept on his back. He became feverish too.

"Eh, we should undo our clothes firs before heating each other," Sasuke said suddenly as he sat again.

"NO-NO-NO!! It's better this way, Sasuke!!" Haku shouted while blushing severely. He really doubted that he would not have nosebleed if he had Sasuke sleep without clothes beside him.

However, they still undid their clothes afterwards, but Naruto was in the middle. Sasuke was on Naruto's right and Haku was on his left. He slept peacefully in the warmth of his two brothers.

"Ne, Haku," Sasuke called his brother while the younger Uchiha had a hard time to hold on his sight, so he would not get nosebleed on Sasuke's hot body. "In your point of view, what thing does resemble Naruto?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Haku asked in a questioning look.

"Look, in the middle of winter in a freezing night, when we're lonely, only with holding it in our hand, we'll feel happy and comfortable. A small little bundle, what is it?" Sasuke gave Haku a quiz, but Haku couldn't even think but _that._

"Meat dumpling?" the younger Uchiha guessed. Sasuke was taken a back at his answer.

_Jeez, Haku and his stomach—_Sasuke thought while sweat dropping. "Well, your imagination indeed resembles more to him," Sasuke said while sighing in small smile despite that he actually wanted to say a ball of wool.

_In the lonely night of winter season, I really want to hold that yellow ball of warmth…._

And with the night they spent together in same blankets, hugging and heating each others' bodies…their brothers-relationship became more and more dangerous….

**End Chapter 10**

**Tbc…**

* * *

**A/N:**Waaai, another chapter is done! Yay! It's indeed really lively if we're in holiday! I am happy and have much time to write fan fictions!! So?? What about your opinion on this chapter? Good enough? Humorous enough? And I love make Haku's feeling towards Naru-chan! He's really cute!! And Sasuke didn't help at all! BWAHAAHAHA! Well, what about you? Please tell me what you're thinking in your reviews, ok? Right, I think it's enough for now. We'll see each other again in next chapter! Thanks for reading and love you all!!

With Love,

Lunaryu


End file.
